Renacer en la Muerte
by Stardropper
Summary: Bella tiene una vida asquerosa: un marido terrible que apenas si nota su existencia. Sin embargo un día Edward, un vampiro, le confiesa que dentro de un mes será su cena. ¿El problema? Hay una gran atracción entre ellos. ¿Ganará el hambre o el amor?
1. Capítulo Uno: En El Ventanal

**Está bien, está bien, sé que me merezco una buena paliza. Borré una de mis historias y por si fuera poco, no he actualizado ninguna de las otras. Sé que debería empezar por las demás pero es que la idea esta historia simplemente surgió y de pronto me atrapé escribiéndola inconscientemente. Esta historia surgió mientras leía un cuento llamado "El almohadón de plumas" de Horacio Quiroga. En sí no se parecen nada, pero de ahí me surgió la idea.**

**No sé de cuántos capítulos van a hacer. Calculo entre dos a cinco. Depende de cuánto me inspire estos días.**

**Isabella Swan se encuentra en problemas maritales: su esposo Jacob, le pone más atención a su trabajo que a su esposa. Sin embargo, cuando las cosas creen que no se pueden poner peor, su mundo se mezcla con lo sobrenatural cuando un vampiro le confiesa que pronto será su cena.**

**Disclaimer: Por más que lo desee no soy Stephanie Meyer. Los personajes son de ella y la fuente de inspiración fue el cuento de Horacio Quiroga, "El almohadón de plumas". Demás parafernalia es resultado de mi imaginación.**

Capítulo Uno: En el ventanal

Al principio, cuando estaban recién casados, la relación había sido buena. Ella había caído rendida con tantas atenciones de su esposo, cuando eran novios y cuando eran marido y mujer. Por primera vez, pensó que si podía existir la vida perfecta. Era la mujer que lo tenía todo: Un esposo perfecto, una casa enorme y buena ropa. Sin embargo, todo ese dinero con el que su esposo, Jacob, sacaba todas esas cosas, no venían por caridad.

Su esposo tenía una buena empresa. Era una empresa grande, en donde era él el que mandaba. Era un trabajo en donde se ganaban millonadas, un trabajo que cualquier hombre desearía. Sin embargo, absorbía bastante el tiempo con su esposa, Isabella "Bella" Swan. La fantasía de Bella, sobre que su vida era de color rosa, había durado hasta el fin de la única semana de su luna de miel cuando la empresa requería a su esposo para cerrar un importante negocio.

Desde ahí, Bella presintió que su esposo iba a pasar más tiempo en la oficina que haciéndole los mimos que tanto estaba acostumbrada.

Y tuvo la razón. Le gustaba decir que su esposo ya había estado casado antes de conocerla. Estaba casado con su empresa. Ahí estaba su verdadero hogar y si fuera posible, se quedaría a dormir ahí. Llevaba apenas cinco años trabajando en ese cargo y ya había absorbido gran parte del amor del que Bella estaba tan acostumbrada.

¿Dónde estaban los mimos a los que estaba acostumbrada? ¿Y los detalles que tanto lo caracterizaban? ¿Las rosas, los chocolates, las cartas de amor, los collares? ¿Los halagos, las risas, las expresiones de amor, esas caricias? Se había extinto, poco a poco, para dejar a un hombre totalmente dedicado a su trabajo.

Bella no podía decir que su esposo hubiera perdido aún toda la ternura y el amor que le tenía. Ramalazos de culpa le agitaban de vez en cuando. Aún le daba un beso de vez en cuando y le daba halagos y demás, pero poco a poco disminuían. Salían de vez en cuando, cuando Jacob no tenía algo importante que hacer.

Trabajaba desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche y llegaba a casa con aspecto de cansancio y desanimado. Besaba a su esposa, quien se hacía la dormida mientras reprimía unos sollozos de soledad para después caer rendido en la cama y dormir pocos segundos después. Cuando Bella se despertaba, había una nota deseándole un buen día. Ningún esposo. Ningún beso de buenos días. Sólo una nota esperándola todos los días a sus espaldas.

Y fue entonces, en su aniversario de un año de casados, al encontrar una nota deseándole un buen día, fue cuando explotó.

No se había acordado. Apostaba que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente que era el aniversario de su "matrimonio". Antes cuando eran novios, hacía una cena romántica cada mes que cumplían tales meses de novios.

-Puñetero pedazo de mierda.- Llena de rabia, Bella rompió la nota en dos y los lanzó a la basura sin siquiera pensarlo en un momento. Lágrimas de rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos color chocolate mientras que maldecía entre susurro en susurro a su esposo.

Nadie le podía reclamar que no había sido una buena esposa o que tenía poca paciencia. Había aceptado de buena gana que su esposo tenía una empresa que atender y que no podría tenerlo siempre. Sabía que se sufría en un matrimonio, pero no sabía que se tenía que sentir soledad. Había aguantado corajes y había aguantado sus olvidos con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Había tratado de seducirlo y mimarlo. Pero esto, esto ya era demasiado.

Tomó su celular, un Iphone 4G que su esposo le había regalado hacía unas semanas. Desde el principio lo había odiado, ya que el artilugio era demasiado difícil para manejar. Sin embargo, le importó un cuerno que no le gustara el celular y llamó a su mejor amiga, Alice.

-¿Bueno? – contestó una aguda voz desde el auricular.

- Alice, necesito que vayamos a desayunar. No me importa el lugar ni la hora, pero por favor, dime que vas a poder desayunar conmigo.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó? Puedo oír perfectamente el tono de voz que usas cuando has explotado de enojo.

Bella suspiró y esta vez las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos fueron de tristeza y de soledad. La rabia, el fuego que le estaba carcomiendo, se apagó, que fue seguido de una ola de tristeza que le estremecía desde lo hondo de su alma.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy mal, Alice, extremadamente mal. Necesito verte. Y rápido.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-No puedo comentarlo por teléfono.- un sollozo le irrumpió desde la garganta.- Necesito el abrazo de una amiga y que me diga que todo estará bien.

-Pero, Bells…

-Alice, por favor. Te necesito. Ahora más que nunca.- Las lágrimas brotaban con más facilidad ahora de sus ojos y le bajaba por las pálidas mejillas.

Después de unos cinco segundos de silencio, Alice respondió con ferocidad.

-Tenía un desayuno planeado con Jasper, pero lo cancelaré.-la voz de Alice sonó más apasionada después.- Bella, si ha sido Jacob otra vez, yo…

-Pero Alice, ¿y ese desayuno con Jasper? ¿Estás segura que quieres cancelarlo?

-Claro que sí. Puedo arreglar una comida con él o algo por el estilo. Tú eres mi prioridad ahora. Nos vemos en la Bella Italia en una hora.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir que sí entre sollozos, Alice ya había colgado.

Mary Alice Brandon, próximamente, "Whitlock", era la mejor amiga de Bella. Se habían conocido desde la secundaria y habían conectado fácilmente desde entonces. Alice era completamente opuesta a su mejor amiga. Era pequeña con rasgos de duende y con el pelo corto y negro. A veces la hiperactividad de Alice colmaba de vez en cuando la paciencia de Bella, pero se llevaban bien a pesar de todo. Siempre estaban ahí una para la otra, sin importar lo que fuera.

Alice tenía una pareja, Jasper Whitlock. Se habían conocido hacía no mucho, durante una fiesta de disfraces que Jacob había celebrado hacía unos meses en Halloween. A Alice le gustaba decir que había sido "amor a primera vista". Sólo salieron durante dos semanas y a la tercera semana, Alice se fue a vivir con Jasper. Desde el punto de viste de Bella, había sido algo precipitado, pero todo marchaba bien respecto a ellos en estos momentos.

Bella caminó hacia el cuarto y sacó el primer atuendo decente que vio: unos jeans y una blusa azul. Caminó hacia el baño con la ropa en una mano y un cepillo en el otro. Entró, azotó la puerta, tiró la ropa por ahí y se miró al espejo.

Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer era una mujer atractiva. Mucho. Su piel era tan pálida que recordaba a la porcelana. Su pelo era de un color café oscuro, largo y brilloso que caía por sus hombros en preciosos caireles. Su pelo enmarcaba sus delicadas facciones al igual que resaltaban sus ojos color chocolate. Sus ojos eran intensos, profundos y hermosos. Su cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, sin embargo, estaba marcado con una torpeza y un don de trastabillar por ahí. Su figura emanaba fragilidad, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Sin embargo, Bella se creía poco atractiva. Y se sentía peor viendo sus ojos color chocolate en el espejo. Se veían rojos y su pelo estaba alborotado junto con unas mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Trató de sonreír, pero la sonrisa daba pena.

"Soy un desastre" pensó, mientras trataba de desenredar su pelo enfrente del espejo.

Después de haberlo hecho se cambió y salió de la casa, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Pero la verdad es que las lágrimas habían dejado de salir, aún se sentía pésimamente.

Aunque había una gran variedad de autos por elegir, tomó el primero que vio. Era un Corvette plateado, el que tanto le gustaba a su esposo. Buscó las llaves en el cajón, abrió la puerta y salió a toda velocidad de la vacía, enorme casa a la que llamaba hogar.

La Bella Italia era un local modesto, pero con un ambiente muy agradable. Alice y Bella iban seguido a desayunar o a comer en el restaurante. Los que trabajaban ahí las conocían muy bien, así que cuando Bella llegó hasta la entrada, Tom la saludó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Buenos días, Miss Black. La señorita Alice la está esperando en la mesa de siempre.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me digan Miss Black. Demasiado formal. Simplemente llámame Bella.

-Y yo le he dicho muchas veces que a mi jefe le gustan las formalidades. Dudo que le agrade si me atrapa diciéndole Bella.

Bella soltó un suspiro. Tom le agradaba así que no debía perder los estribos con él.

-Entonces tendré que hablar con tu jefe pronto.

-Es justo lo que pensé que diría. ¿Cómo está el señor Black?

Bella reprimió el deseo de contestar "No sé y me importa un carajo." Suspiró de nuevo y miró a Tom a los ojos.

-Muy bien. En el trabajo como siempre. Creo que se me hace tarde, Tom. Ambos sabemos que Alice no es muy paciente.

-Sí, la señorita Alice no se distingue por su paciencia. Que tenga un buen día y que disfrute su comida en la Bella Italia.

-Gracias Tom. Qué tengas un buen día tu también.

Bella no pudo más que notar que hasta Tom, el empleado que pasaba a las personas a sus mesas, había sido más atento que Jacob. Por lo menos, él le había deseado un buen día a la cara. Pero su esposo, Jacob Black, se había reservado a escribir una nota con un estúpido "Buen día" escrito con prisas.

No tardó mucho en divisar a Alice, que estaba sentada en el la mesa del siempre, hasta el fondo, cerca de una ventana en donde se podía divisar la fuente y el jardín de flores que la rodeaba. Siempre había querido un jardín así, en lugar de los fríos arbustos y estatuas que tenían en la casona.

Alice la saludó con la mano y Bella se apresuró a llegar hasta allá. El día de hoy Alice llevaba un vestido gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba unos leggins junto con un torero negro. Se veía tan radiante como de costumbre.

Antes siquiera de que Bella llegara a sentarse, Alice la bombardeo con preguntas.

-Bella, necesito que me digas que pasó. Te oías terrible por teléfono. Podía jurar que estabas llorando y tratando de evitar unos sollozos. Mierda Bella, dime si ha sido el idiota de Jacob otra vez y dime si tengo que pedirle a Jasper que vaya a romperle la cara junto con algunos amigos. Porqué sí, es así, juro que las va a pagar…

Bella apenas podía comprender lo que Alice decía, aunque su rostro sonrojado y su voz llena de rabia y de pasión podían darle entender que no era nada bueno. O al menos para Jacob.

-Buenos días a ti también Alice.

-Sí, sí, siento no haberte saludado bien. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. ¿Qué ha pasado Bells?

Bella suspiró y se dejó caer por completo en la silla. Alice alzó una ceja y esperó a que su amiga contestara.

-Jacob olvidó nuestro aniversario de bodas. Pensé que, no sé, dejaría por lo menos una nota diciendo: "Hey, feliz aniversario de bodas." Y algo así como una rosa o por lo menos un chocolate. ¿Y qué fue lo único que hizo? Absolutamente nada.

Alice suspiró y su rostro, generalmente pálido, se volvió rojo de nuevo.

-Bells, te diría que tal vez está fingiendo que no se acordó para luego darte un gran detalle, pero por las lágrimas que has derramado y los reclamos que oigo, apuesto que ni siquiera sabe cuando cumples años o cuál es tu color favorito. Y si lo sabía ya se le olvidó.

Para la sorpresa de Bella, esta vez no salieron lágrimas de sus ojos o explotó de pronto. La ira y la tristeza se habían esfumado después de unos cuantos minutos de haber salido de la casa. Al parecer, hasta la casa la deprimía.

Estaba serena, tranquila, impasible. Tenía un ligero toque de indiferencia teñido en las facciones. En sí, se sentía como si estuviera anestesiada. Como si no pudiera sentir nada.

-Es lo que pienso yo también, Alice.

Alice alzó de nuevo una ceja para luego quedarla viendo fijamente.

-¿Tratas de verlo de un modo razonable?- preguntó después de notar que Bella seguía impasible, en lugar de explotar de ira o de derramar lagrimas.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se sentó correctamente en la silla. Abrió la carta que había enfrente de ella y empezó a ver los desayunos.

-Algo así. La verdad, es que creo que su olvido sobre nuestro aniversario fue lo que provocó que explotara de esa manera. No derramaré ninguna otra lágrimas por Jacob Black y sus olvidos. Nunca jamás.

Alice abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Vaya, ¡por fin! Estoy feliz de que digas eso.

-Yo también lo estoy. Jacob no es mala persona, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así. Me siento como el perro de la casa, esperando todo el tiempo que me den mimos y cuando me los dan es sólo cuando el amo quiere. Ya no. Jacob se puede pudrir y a mí me va a importar muy poco.

Su voz era tranquila, serena. No había pasión en su voz y lo decía como si estuviera comentando algún platillo del menú. Alice tardó unos minutos en absorber lo que su amiga había dicho.

-Estoy seriamente impresionada.

-Como ya te dije, era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Basta de estar derramando lágrimas y de aventar cosas por la casa. Esto hubiera pasado tarde o temprano.

-Bien. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Es lo que estoy pensando. Voy a darle todavía unos días para ver que pasa y analizaré de cerca su comportamiento. Si nada pasa, entonces la decisión es fácil: me separaré de él.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¡Y ni siquiera necesite tratar de volverte a entrar en razón!

-Cuando estoy decidida a hacer algo, lo hago al pie de la letra. Pero si no te importa Alice, me gustaría hablar de otras cosas más… agradables. Que no tengan que ver con Jacob.

-Pensé que estaba aquí para hacerte entrar en razón. Yo…

-Lo sé. Pero ahora lo que necesito es alguien que me alegre el día. Y tú eres la persona perfecta para hacerlo.

Alice sonrió sinceramente y comenzó a mirar el menú.

-Sabes que para esos casos, siempre estoy yo.

Después de una animada charla sobre cosas triviales (el clima, su relación con Jasper, el chico guapo de la esquina, del lindo vestido que había visto Alice) salieron de la Bella Italia con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

-Me tengo que ir Bells. Tengo que hacer otras cosas.

-Claro, Alice. Nos vemos después.

-Chao Bella. Que te vaya bien, y sigue adelante siempre, con la frente en alto.

Bella sonrió y contestó:

-Siempre.

Y tan feliz estaba que no notó la intensa mirada de un hombre sentado en la otra acera, en un Volvo plateado cuando se subió a su Corvette a distraerse por ahí.

_Horas después…_

Se acomodó en su tibia cama, con su pijama favorita puesta. No tuvo febriles esperanzas de que su esposo llegara temprano. Esa vaga esperanza que generalmente tenía todos los días ahora que se había extinto.

Su "esposo" llegaría tan tarde como siempre. Esperaría ahí tres horas, acostada en el gigantesco colchón, observando el dosel de su cama. Desde las diez y media hasta la una y media de la madrugada. Trataba de dormirse lo más tarde posible, casi siempre. Pero esa vez no le importó y se acostó una media hora antes de lo que siempre se acostaba.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Quería dormir, olvidarse de todos sus problemas por tan sólo unas horas. Las palabras de Alice en la Bella Italia seguían zumbando en su cabeza. Aparte, le estaba matando la cabeza.

Así que cuando iba a ir por alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, oyó un ruido afuera, cerca de la ventana.

En su cuarto, Jacob y Bella tenían un ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de arbustos y de estatuas. A Bella le encantaba observar la luna que se alzaba preciosamente en el cielo. Sin embargo, esta noche lucía más hermosa que de costumbre y le alegró verlo.

Cuando después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había sido probablemente su imaginación y su cansancio, el ruido se volvió a repetir. Y esta vez estaba bastante segura de que no había sido su imaginación. Había alguien o algo allá fuera. Y estaba segura de que eso era un alguien y que no estaba ahí para hacer amiguitos.

"Perfecto. ¿Ahora qué?"

Pensó que llamar a alguien, pero Alicia, la cocinera, ya se había ido hacía ya una hora. Ni que pensar del jardinero o de la ama de casa. Todos estaban fuera, conviviendo con su familia. Mientras que ella estaba ahí con la inseguridad de si era una ardilla, un ladrón o un asesino.

Y entre lo que lo pensaba, el ventanal se abrió súbitamente. Se levantó y se puso a la esquina más alejada del ventanal, tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero el súbito suspiro de sorpresa borró de sus planes el pasar desapercibida. Porque ahí, con un pie dentro de la casa y el otro fuera, se hallaba el ser más perfecto que ella jamás hubiera visto.

Era alto y fuerte, pálido como una sábana. Tenía un pelo broncíneo despeinado junto con un par de ojos verdes que la observaban con intensidad. Eran profundos y llenos de pasión escondida. Su rostro era apuesto y bien parecido, y muy viril. Era muy apuesto, tanto que le recordaba a Bella a un príncipe sacado de un libro infantil.

Si ese era el ladrón, que robara todo. Dudaba que si quiera reclamara si llevaba todo. Hasta podía llevarla a ella y no se quejaría. Pero la forma en que se veía, aterrador y escalofriantemente hermoso la hacía temblar.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró en una pequeña voz.

El chico, que aparentaba entre veinticinco a treinta años, sonrió y se metió por completo en el cuarto. Después de unos cuantos minutos, contestó.

-Alguien que no es humano.- su voz, viril y extremadamente atractiva, encajaba perfectamente con su aspecto.

Esa declaración no le impactó a Bella ni mucho menos la hizo ponerse a temblar. Algo así era lo que estaba esperando. Aún, a larga distancia, se podía ver que no era humano. Quiá estaba soñando.

-Es cierto. Eres parte de un sueño.

Sonrió de nuevo y rió de una forma macabra.

-¿Un sueño? En todo caso, sería una pesadilla, Isabella.

- Eres demasiado hermoso como para ser una pesadilla. ¿Acaso eres un ángel?

- Me halagas más de lo que deberías, joven humana. Pero no. Mis víctimas me han dicho muchas veces ángel, belleza, o Adonis. Pero no, Isabella, soy algo mucho más malvado que eso.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Bella pudo recobrar el habla. Se pellizco varias veces en el brazo, tratando de despertar de ese feo, pero increíble sueño. Nada paso.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Isabella, no soy un sueño.

-Bella.

El ser, ya fuera ángel o cualquier otra cosa la miró confundido y alzó una perfecta ceja.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Bella se atragantó y lo miró en una expresión de falsa tranquilidad. Sentía miedo, pero no sabía por qué.

-Me gusta que me llamen Bella, no Isabella. Demasiado formal. Y yo creo que eres un ángel pero no tengo la menor idea de que haces aquí.

El hombre volvió a reír de forma misteriosa. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y sentó en la cama con dosel, enfrente de ella.

-Es curioso. Nunca nadie ninguna víctima mía me había hablado de esa forma.- se encogió de hombros.- Al parecer, tu eres la primera, Bella. Pero como ya te dije antes, no soy de ninguna forma un ángel.

La última frase pareció hacer eco en la habitación haciendo que Bella volviera a hablar, confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Víctima? ¿Cómo es que has entrado aquí? ¿De qué cuernos estás hablando?

- Para los de mi especie es fácil colarse a casi cualquier lugar. Creo que es fácil deducir de qué estoy hablando Bella. Tu esposo debería contratar a un mejor vigilante. El suyo es un asco.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó horrorizada a la criatura enfrente de ella.

-Soy un vampiro. Y tú, Isabella Marie Swan, eres mi cena. Lástima que tengas que morir de esta manera. Es la culpa de tu tan hermoso olor. Simplemente fantástico, tu olor.

-¿Tu… tu cena?

-Si.- lo dijo como si estuviera saboreándola.- Hueles delicioso. La verdad, es que te he encontrado hace apenas una semana y tú olor me ha dejado maravillado. Te he seguido a todas partes. Sé casi a la perfección tu rutina.

-¿Qué?

- Eres Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, casada con el multimillonario empresario Jacob Black. Aunque tienes la vida perfecta, tienes problemas con él. Te sientes sola y abandonada. Tienes 29 años y tienes una mejor amiga, Mary Alice Brandon. Generalmente, entró a las vidas de mis presas. Soy su maestro, alumno, amante, amigo, etc. Tardó alrededor de un mes hasta que me hartó de jugar con ellos. Me gusta jugar con la comida, como puedes observar.

Bella simplemente se quedó callada.

-Pero tú olor es simplemente exquisito, Bella. Me sorprende que sigas viva con tan singular olor. Simplemente perfecta. Y no sólo en olor, sino que también en belleza. Hay pocas mujeres como tú.- sonrió apenado.- Repito, lástima que tengas que morir de esta manera. Un gusto conocerte, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.

Y así se acercó a su víctima mientras Bella se quedaba paralizada en su lugar.

**Lo bueno de esta historia es que no es un one-shot. Así que al menos tienen el consuelo de que esto no es el fin. Espero que esta historia pueda terminarla rápidamente. Me he divertido mucho haciéndola y creo que es la historia más oscura que jamás he escrito. Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, dejen reviews.**

**Stardropper ;)**


	2. Capítulo Dos: El Pacto

**Bien. Si quieren mi sincera opinión, la tendrán. No pensé en continuar tan rápido esta historia. Pero la verdad es que las ansias de seguir escribiéndola me han quitado esa idea y he decidido seguir escribiendo. Para las que han estado leyendo las otras dos historias, pienso que cuando termine esta historia, podría seguir continuando las otras dos. Pero empecemos de una vez. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada es mío. Como ya lo he dicho, Jacob, Bella y Edward son de Stephenie Meyer. La inspiración fue por parte de Horacio Quiroga y demás adorno es de parte de mi imaginación.**

Capítulo Dos: El Pacto

_-Pero tú olor es simplemente exquisito, Bella. Me sorprende que sigas viva con tan singular olor. Simplemente perfecta. Y no sólo en olor, sino que también en belleza. Hay pocas mujeres como tú.- sonrió apenado.- Repito, lástima que tengas que morir de esta manera. Un gusto conocerte, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer._

_Y así se acercó a su víctima mientras Bella se quedaba paralizada en su lugar._

El corazón de Bella latía muy fuerte, tan fuerte que podía oírlo a la perfección. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y sus ojos estaban abiertos del pánico que sentía. Su asesino ángel se acercaba cada vez más y más y ella simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en la muerte y pensar en lo que debería hacer.

¿Correr? No, se suponía que los vampiros eran increíblemente rápidos. ¿Tratar de aventarle algo? Los vampiros eran inmortales y no tenía ninguna estaca a la mano. ¿Tratar de gritar? Seguro, no había nadie más que el portero y para cuando viniera ya estaría más que muerta. ¿Protegerse? Claro, ¿cómo rayos te proteges de un vampiro?

¿Resignarse a morir? Miró a su asesino que se acercaba, a lo que ella le parecía, en cámara lenta. Parecía que era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

Esperó a que algo ocurriera. De que se despertara o que empezará a ver imágenes de su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Qué estupidez. No veía nada. El rollo aquél de que uno veía pasar su vida frente a sus ojos al parecer no aplicaba para todas las personas.

Y finalmente, una sexta opción se presentó en su cabeza.

"_Generalmente, entró a las vidas de mis presas. Soy su maestro, alumno, amante, amigo, etc. Tardó alrededor de un mes hasta que me harto de jugar con ellos. Me gusta jugar con la comida, como puedes observar". _La cita se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, dándole por fin una idea.

-Espera.- gritó, finalmente recuperando el habla y haciendo que el entumecimiento del cuerpo se extinguiera poco a poco.- Por favor, espera.

El vampiro se quedó en su lugar, cerca de su víctima. Alzó una ceja y la miró a los ojos.

Mierda. Aún sabiendo que el vampiro la iba a matar, no podía si no maravillar su belleza.

"Despierta, estúpida" le susurró su mente "Di lo que le tenías que decir"

-No puedes matarme todavía.

El vampiro dio dos pasos hacia atrás y la miró con una mezcla de confusión, burla y hambre. Se quedo un momento parado enfrente de ella hasta que finalmente susurró:

-Bella, puedo matarte cuando yo quiera. Soy inmortal y no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que lo haga. No servirá rogar, de una vez te lo digo.

-Yo… yo no quiero rogar por mi vida.- susurró Bella. Se aclaró la garganta y lo miró tratando de sentirse serena.- No me puedes matar todavía. No sería justo.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada seca, macabra y corta para después mirarla con una mirada que claramente le preguntaba si se había vuelto loca.

-No sé si lo has notado aún, Bella, pero en el mundo humano en el vives está lleno de injusticias y de corrupción. ¿Y en tu lecho de muerte pides que se haga justicia?

-Sólo quiero que me escuches un momento.

El vampiro la observó, esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se acostó en la cama de dosel, sin perderla de vista. Tendido en su cama y con esa sonrisa encantadora, parecía un verdadero Adonis, como el mismo había dicho que a veces le llamaban. Parecía el espejo de la tranquilidad. Lo maldijo internamente por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy.

-Pues lo has conseguido. Tienes mi completa y absoluta atención.- sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Pero ten en cuenta dos cosas: Primera, tengo hambre, así que sería muy amable de tu parte que fueras directa. Segunda, espero que sea interesante o si no ni te darás cuenta de cuando ataque.

La serenidad de su voz, y su tranquilidad para comentar sobre la misma muerte, le envió un escalofrío a Bella desde lo más hondo de su alma.

-Bien, iré al grano. ¿Has dicho que generalmente te involucras a la vida de tus víctimas no es así?

-Cierto. Tengo esa ligera… mala costumbre que consiste en jugar con la comida para después terminar con ellos.

-Ahí consiste mi punto.- exclamó Bella mientras se erguía y lo miraba desde su esquina, sin la menor idea si su idea si iba a funcionar o no. Se dijo a si misma que daba igual si funcionaba o no. Era mejor morir en la guerra que morir siendo una completa imbécil. Estaba luchando por su vida ¿no era así?

-No lo comprendo. ¿A qué te refieres con "Ahí consiste mi punto?".- la miró con intensidad desde su lugar, esperando a que Bella contestara.

-Hace unos minutos me has dicho que generalmente te toma un mes entrar a las vidas de tus víctimas. Aunque no saben que de un momento a otro las vas a matar, presienten el peligro pero no tienen ni la más remota idea de que está pasando. Al menos, tienen un mes para despedirse de su vida, o al menos, viven felices el último mes de su vida.

Paró unos segundos para que el vampiro que estaba acostado en la cama de dosel absorbiera lo que acababa de decir. El vampiro alzó una ceja e movió la cabeza para que la chica continuara.

-Me has dicho que tú sólo me has seguido una semana. Eso es una completa injusticia. Si a mí me has dado una simple semana, ¿por qué a los demás un mes? Vivieron felices su último mes, despidiéndose de una manera de su vida. Y tú no me has dado la misma oportunidad a mí.

El vampiro se quedó callado y toda expresión de burla, sarcasmo y serenidad que su perfecto rostro tenía segundos antes se borraron inmediatamente. La miró con una intensidad que la hizo sentirse incómoda pero no bajo la mirada ni se sonrojó. Su vida dependía de esa discusión, y aunque no tenía mucho de que despedirse (en si su vida era un asco) no quería morir en ese momento. Al menos, podía alargar su vida un mes más, si este vampiro tan extraño le daba la oportunidad.

Cuando Bella no podía soportar el silencio un momento más, preguntó la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Cómo te llamas, vampiro?

El vampiro alzó de nuevo una ceja y se sentó en la cama de dosel. La contempló unos segundos más para después contestar:

-Edward.

En su punto de vista, el nombre le quedaba a la perfección. Era un nombre varonil y sin embargo hermoso, justo como él. Suspiró y decidió arriesgarse del todo. De todos modos, se resumía a dos cosas: morir o vivir. Y si vivir era arriesgar todo, entonces lo haría.

Entonces caminó y se sentó a su lado, lo más alejada posible de él. Edward sólo la contempló en silencio.

-Edward, por favor. Sé que tal vez suene extraño, pero por favor, sólo te pido que me des la misma oportunidad que les diste a los demás. – Suspiró y miró al suelo.- En si mi vida es un asco, pero quiero despedirme de las pocas personas que amo.

-Ya te había dicho que suplicar por tu vida no iba a servir.

-No te estoy suplicando por mi vida.- Bella volvió a suspirar y lo miró a los ojos.- Sólo te pido que me des un poco de justicia. Sólo te pido que prolongues mi sentencia de muerte.

-Espera un momento. ¿Me estás pidiendo que prolongue tu sentencia de muerte? Pensé que estabas tratando de salvar tu lindo trasero.

-Si.- su voz sonó firme y decidida y rezó porqué el vampiro aceptara el pacto.- Estoy tratando de que prolongues mi sentencia de muerte.

- Creo que no te entiendo. Me han rogado, amenazado, reclamado y demás por su vida, pero nunca jamás me han pedido que alargue su fecha de muerte. Incluso me han dicho que maten a alguien cercano a él o ella en su lugar.- sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

-Yo sólo te pido que me dejes vivir ese mes para despedirme de las personas que me importan: mi familia y mis amigos. Cuando pasé ese mes, si aún así quieres matarme, puedes tener mi sangre y no proclamaré nada.

Edward rió y se levantó de la cama mientras empezaba a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota? ¿Es en serio? Bella, eres la esposa del uno de los tipos más ricos de este país. Puedes conseguir un pasaporte falso y ocultarte en el más recóndito lugar del planeta.

Su voz mostraba enojo y confusión al pensar que alguien pensará que podía ser tan estúpido. Pero Bella ya tenía una carta bajo la manga para ese argumento.

-Aún así, por enojo, o por tal vez obsesión, me buscarías por todo el mundo sólo para acabar con mi vida y comprobar que no te dejaste engañar por una simple humana.

Edward asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto.

-Bueno, pero no es a eso a lo que me refería. Si te gusta jugar con la comida, puedes… Ehm… jugar conmigo. Puedes conocerme, y ser mi amigo o no sé algo por el estilo, sólo que yo sabré lo que verdaderamente eres.

-Y ¿cómo sabré que no saldrás huyendo una vez que me vaya?- contestó el vampiro después de contemplar la opción.

-Pues… no sé, puedes seguir vigilándome todos los días, con el fin de que no escape. Pero, espera un momento, ¿no los vampiros se derriten en el sol?

El vampiro rió y siguió caminando. Al parecer, el vampiro encontraba la situación muy graciosa.

-Cariño, eso es un simple estereotipo. Claro, el sol no es nuestra cosa favorita en el mundo, pero puedo arreglármelas para vigilarte de día si yo quisiera. Lamentablemente no estoy muy convencido de aceptar tu… pacto.

Bella suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se mordió el labio. Observó la habitación y la cama y miró hacia el basurero. Vio la nota de su esposo partido a la mitad y le refunfuño a la nota mentalmente. Entonces, una nueva idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé!- esta vez, su voz estaba llena de emoción y su falsa serenidad se fue al drenaje.- Puedes… puedes volver a entrar y visitarme por las noches. Mi…. –lo pensó un segundo y aunque apenas podía refrenar las ganas de decir "el puñetero pedazo de mierda que es Jacob" pudo recobrar la palabra correcta- esposo no vuelve hasta muy tarde y la verdad es que a él le importo muy poco. No llega hasta la una de la madrugada y puedes venir a visitarme de noche mientras que vigiles que no huya durante el día.

Se sentía extrañamente cómoda alrededor de Edward el vampiro. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía saltar encima de ella y matarla en cuestión de segundos, pero aunque se suponía que era una criatura del mal y todo el rollo ese, ella creía que él era bueno. Claro debajo de esa fachada aterradora, hermosa y escalofriante de un asesino sin corazón. Y gracias a esa comodidad, era que había podido desarrollar su plan poco a poco, mientras iba improvisando.

Mientras tanto, Edward lo pensaba profundamente.

¿Por qué no admitirlo? La chica le agradaba. No había gritado ni corrido y parecía una buena persona. Una persona que cumplía sus promesas. Lo único que quería era poder disfrutar un último mes de su vida. Era única y muy dentro sabía que se merecía esa pequeña excepción. Su vida, como ella misma había descrito, era un asco. Con un esposo cómo el que tenía, era obvio que se sintiera tan sola y tan mal como la había visto esa semana.

Y aparte, su plan no parecía tan malo. Era algo completamente único y raro, y era cambiar un poco de planes. Podía ser interesante. Estaba seguro que la chica no iba a huir, pero de ninguna forma iba a dejarla sola. La chica olía bastante bien y la sola idea de que otro vampiro probara su sangre provocaba una sensación de autoridad proclamando que esa sangre era suya.

Ya tenía su respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. La observó a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto empezaban a gustarle, y asintió.

-Muy bien. Acepto. Pero tienes que seguir tus acuerdos al pie de la letra. No puedes salir del estado, a menos que sea completamente necesario y me lo digas antes. Si no lo haces, no dudaré ni un momento en matarte y matar a cualquiera que te esté acompañando. No puedes decirle a nadie que estás a punto de morir y lo que soy yo. Si no, también morirás de una manera lenta y dolorosa y créeme que es mucho peor de lo que suena. Te vendré a visitar todas las noches y si tratas de huir también te mataré sin dudarlo. Y si tu esposo viene y me descubre aquí, lo mataré. ¿Está entendido?

Bella asintió y soltó todo el aire que tenía de un golpe.

-Gracias. Prometo tratar de seguir todas tus normas. Y si tienes sed, te traeré unas bolsas de sangre o algo por el estilo. Seguro que son fáciles de conseguir. Creo que hay un banco de sangre no muy lejos de aquí…

-Me parece una buena idea.

Bella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Sé que aún así me matarás, pero aprecio mucho que me hayas concedido un mes para despedirme a los pocos que me aman y amo. Y sigo creyendo que eres un ángel.

Edward negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de contestar con voz fría y macabra:

-Ten en cuenta de que en cualquier momento me puedo arrepentir. Puedes morir en cualquier momento, ya sea por mí y por cualquier otra cosa. No soy bueno, Isabella, y debes tener bien grabado eso en la mente. Lo que ha prolongado un mes tu vida es tu sencillez y tu astucia. Y por mis deslices. Nunca olvides la frase "La muerte está tan segura de que te llevará entre sus garras que te da toda una vida de ventaja".

-No me importa. Cuando llegué el día no pondré peros y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Soy una mujer de palabra. Y por cierto, esa cita es muy macabra.

-Eres extraña, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. Muy extraña. Eres una mujer única, de eso estoy seguro.

Bella repasó la conversación rápidamente y estaba segura que el vampiro no le haría nada si le hacía una pequeña broma.

-Deberías acostumbrarte, porque vas a convivir con tu cena todo un mes.- decirlo le provocó un escalofrío pero aún así lo dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro.- Y aparte, es curioso que el que me diga que no soy normal sea un vampiro.

Edward negó de nuevo con la cabeza, con una expresión de confusión y estupefacción escrita en el rostro.

-Deberías tenerme miedo. No deberías reírte de lo que soy ni mucho menos hablar de tu muerte con esa expresión de burla.

-Tal vez suene algo arriesgado decirlo, pero creo que eres… bueno. O al menos, eres compasivo.- suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.- No sé porqué pero sinceramente lo creo.

El vampiro no dijo nada. Simplemente contempló el ventanal y empezó a preguntarse cómo había llegado de matar humanos sin compasión a estar hablando tranquilamente con un humano que olía simplemente delicioso. Y sobre cómo se las arreglaba para no saltar sobre ella y succionarle toda la sangre.

-Deberías dormir. Ya casi son las doce. Te estaré vigilando desde el jardín.

-Bien. Y de nuevo gracias.

El vampiro se levantó y la chica, poco antes de quedarse dormida, juró que pudo oír que el vampiro decía:

-No hay de qué. De todos modos, tu vida no está segura todavía del todo. Morirás tarde o temprano, Isabella Swan.

_Al día siguiente…_

El sol en su cara hizo que Bella se levantará de su cama. Levantó la cabeza de su almohada y miró a todos lados. Suspiró aliviada.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Un vampiro que había venido a condenarla a morir y sin embargo, había logrado que le diera un mes para despedirse de sus amigos. Qué sueño tan estúpido había tenido. Como si los vampiros realmente existieran.

Se levantó y fue al baño. Cuando terminó de cambiarse volvió a la cama y observó un largo rato la nota de Jacob al otro lado de la cama.

"Que tengas un buen día y que te la pases bien con Alice" rezaba la nota.

Bella resopló y cuando volteó para ver qué hora era, se dio cuenta de un papel que había en el marco del ventanal. Desde lejos se veía que esa no era la letra de Jacob y de seguro él no se habría molestado en dejarlo ahí o dejarle dos notas. Con una malo trémula se acercó al marco y leyó la nota.

Bella soltó un alarido de terror al leer la nota y recordó toda la plática de la noche anterior.

Había sido real. Muy real. Tenía un mes de vida. Un maldito mes de vida para despedirse de su rutina diaria, de su familia y de quién era. Y todo por culpa de un estúpido, imbécil, sexy vampiro llamado Edward que la quería como cena.

Sintió el miedo que no había sentido la noche anterior. A duros trabajos llegó a la cama donde finalmente se derrumbó con la nota aplastada entre la mano que decía con una caligrafía que parecía antigua:

"Con temor a que despertaras al día siguiente pensando que era una pesadilla, pensé en dejarte una nota. Recuerda que no puedes decirle nada a nadie o tu vida terminará antes de que puedas dar tu último respiro. Edward."

**Si, ya volví. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Y sí, lo sé, Jacob es un estúpido. Y Edward un arrogante. Pero todas la amamos, ¿no es así? Aparte, ¿quién en su sano juicio no tendría miedo de platicar con un vampiro que está a punto de matarte? De seguro yo no. Pero bueno. Dejen Reviews!**

**Stardropper ;)**


	3. Capítulo Tres: Divagaciones

**Estoy de vuelta, personas. Sé que he tardado un poco para este capítulo, pero lo que pasa es que no me había llegado la inspiración. Sin embargo, gracias a una serie de aburridas clases, la inspiración me ha llegado.**

**En este capítulo sabrán un poco más sobre la historia de Edward. Puede que sea aburrido pero aquí se sabrán algunos problemas internos que tiene Edward con su pasado y como lo interpreta en su "segunda vida".**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Stephenie Meyer son suyos y solamente suyos. La inspiración fue por parte del Almohadón de Plumas (Horacio Quiroga). Demás parafernalia es mía.**

Capítulo Tres: Divagaciones

_Sintió el miedo que no había sentido la noche anterior. A duros trabajos llegó a la cama donde finalmente se derrumbó con la nota aplastada entre la mano que decía con una caligrafía que parecía antigua:_

_"Con temor a que despertaras al día siguiente pensando que era una pesadilla, pensé en dejarte una nota. Recuerda que no puedes decirle nada a nadie o tu vida terminará antes de que puedas dar tu último respiro. Edward."_

Sentado cerca de un pequeño lago no muy lejos de su casa, Edward el vampiro observaba el agua mientras recapitulaba toda la plática del día anterior.

Una pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente: ¿Era un estúpido? Si se hubiera preguntado eso hacía una hora habría respondido, con toda seguridad, que no. Pero ahora, siendo el guardia de su siguiente víctima, quién astutamente se había salvado de una muerte por ahora, no sabía responder con total seguridad.

Probablemente lo era. Cualquier vampiro habría simplemente ido hacia el cuello de la chica y le habría sacado toda la sangre como si no tuvieran una eternidad por delante. Pero claro, él y su extrema estupidez la habían hecho perder la cena del día de hoy.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Le gustaba repetirse una y otra vez a sí mismo, que simplemente, la chica no era normal. Era bella, inteligente, astuta, frágil y torpe, y tenía una extraña apariencia de damisela en apuro. Era de ese tipo de chica que parecía que si se tropezaba con cualquier cosa, caería al suelo hecha pedazos.

Y tampoco contribuía que su mente fuera tan extraña que él no podía oírla.

Lamentablemente, tenía el extraño don de leer mentes. Era útil, de vez en cuando. La mayoría de la gente creía que era divertido, pero la verdad es que él odiaba su don.

Jamás había deseado con tanta ansiedad saber los pensamientos de una humana. Cada vez que leía los pensamientos de su próxima víctima, eran generalmente un desperdicio de tiempo. Claro le sobraba tiempo (a veces, la inmortalidad tenía sus ventajas), pero se aburría demasiado oyendo los pensamientos de las personas.

"Qué lindo trasero tiene el que va caminando por allá." o "No me quejaría si el pelirrojo de allá me invita a su departamento" eran generalmente los pensamientos de la mayoría de las mujeres. Vacías y simplemente interesadas en ellas mismas. Claro no faltaban las veces en que algún hombre le soltaba un coqueteo, pero eran cosas en las que prefería no pensar.

Dado a su "prolongada" inmortalidad, Edward se había olvidado, casi completamente, de las preocupaciones de los humanos. Durante los años se había dado cuenta que las preocupaciones que tenían los humanos, que alguna vez lo habían atormentado a él, eran generalmente estúpidas. Había cosas mucho más importantes que estar deprimido por la novia que te había dejado por tu mejor amigo.

La verdad es que él nunca había pedido la inmortalidad. Habría sido genial si hubiera podido continuar su corta vida de hasta en ese entonces veinticinco años. Había sido lo que cualquier humano habría deseado: guapo, inteligente, excelente conquistador de chicas, astuto, ágil y atlético. Aún recordaba los rostros de las chicas que se caían de espaldas tan sólo verlo.

A sus veinticinco años de edad, su padre esperaba demasiado de él. La gente esperaba demasiado de él. Debía ser alguien que cumpliera los estándares de su belleza y de su inteligencia. En ese entonces, por alrededor de los 1920, la gente era mucho más cerrada que la gente de ahora en día. Y fue entonces, cuando la gente esperaba tanto de él y cuando estaba en la cumbre de su ego, que murió.

Había muerto por amor. Por una chica superficial que no valía para nada, había perdido todas las oportunidades que la vida le había dado.

La verdad es que, irónicamente, Edward se moría en ese entonces por aquella chica. Rubia, ojos verdes, linda cara y con un cuerpo que hacía que cualquier hombre suspirara por ella. Jane Hurst realmente le había llamado la atención. Y por supuesto, el siendo el hombre más bien parecido y ella siendo la chica más atractiva de por ahí, su padre no tardó mucho en ordenar a Edward a tratar de conquistar a Miss Hurst. Edward creía desde el fondo de su corazón que la amaba, y demasiado. No se dio cuenta a tiempo que simplemente había sido una ilusa ilusión y una obsesión.

Estuvo enamorado de una chica que jamás estuvo ahí y que jamás estaría ahí. Se enamoró de la ilusión que tenía que era Miss Hurst, más no de la chica plástica y estúpida que había sido en realidad.

No tardó mucho en conquistarla. Los padres de Edward eran ricos y los padres de Jane estaban a punto de la banca rota. Edward la conquistó con unos cuántos chocolates, vestidos elegantes, invitaciones a obras importantes y paseos llenos de pura hipocresía. Sólo tardaron unos tres meses para estar comprometidos.

Edward aún recordaba perfectamente esa noche. Era la noche antes de su boda. Había decidido ir a visitar a su _fianceé _durante la noche, pues quería sorprenderla con un nuevo vestido que tenía para ella, uno azul, y que sabía que le encantaría. Encontró la puerta de la casa abierta y entró pues reparó que había una luz en el cuarto de Jane. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó viendo totalmente sorprendido a Jane junto con un amante en la cama de esta, a una noche de su boda.

Los gritos que estallaron fueron escandalosos. El corazón de Edward estaba hecho pedazos y lo único que deseaba era que esos dos, aquellos que le habían roto sus esperanzas, estuvieran muertos. Jane, hecha en lágrimas, sólo miraba a Edward mientras él la miraba con una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Avanzó con un cuchillo que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo y avanzó hacia Jane mientras esta la miraba boquiabierta.

Y la hubiera matado sin remordimiento alguno si no hubiera sido porque una bala se incrustó en su cuerpo, desde la espalda por parte del amante de Jane. Cayó al suelo inconsciente inmediatamente.

Había estado tan colérico, tan enojado por ser tan estúpido y tan iluso que no había visto que el amante de Jane había sacado una pistola de entre sus ropas en el suelo y le había disparado sin pensar que era el futuro esposo de Jane ni de cómo se iban a librar del cuerpo que ahora yacía sangrante en el suelo.

Jane se había aterrado y con ayuda de su amante, se habían llevado el cuerpo de Edward a las afueras de la ciudad. Le quitaron todas las cosas de valor que tenía y se regresaron de nuevo a la ciudad, dejando a Edward agonizando en la oscuridad de la noche. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que aún seguía vivo, pues se sostenía con todo a la vida.

Sin embargo, Carlisle, un extranjero que hacía poco había llegado al pueblo, lo vio y siendo el mismo un vampiro, lo convirtió en vampiro. Pensó que el chico sería una buena cena, pero después de pensarlo bien, y al observar detenidamente su belleza y comentar internamente sobre lo fuerte que era su corazón, pensó en convertirlo en vampiro. De seguro haría una buena compañía, si no iba a ser la cena de esa noche.

Después de tres días inconscientes, se enteró de que todos lo creían muerto gracias a una panda de bandidos que le habían robado todo el dinero, según la confesión de Jane. Ahora planeaba casarse con James Pemberley, el maldito que había matado a Edward, el segundo más rico que Edward. Claro, iban a esperar unos meses a que todo se arreglara.

Al principio, Edward planeó una buena venganza, empezando por matar a toda la familia de Jane y de James Pemberley. Pero algo, internamente, le decía que no lo hiciera. Una mujer como Jane Hurst y un canalla como James Pemberley no merecían ni su tiempo ni su venganza. La vida se encargaría de regresarle todo a ese par, de eso estaba seguro.

Y así fue. Después de unos meses de hipocresía fingida por parte de Jane quién estaba dolida por la muerte de su futuro esposo, se casó como James Pemberley. Sin embargo, después de haberle dado tres hijos a James, el tipo resultó un adicto al alcohol y a las apuestas, aparte de un abusador y de un golpeador. James se la pasaba golpeando a su esposa y en las apuestas perdió toda su herencia y sus propiedades. Mató a Jane durante una noche que se le habían pasado las bebidas y negándose a ser apresado por la policía, puso una pistola en su boca. O al menos, fue eso lo que Edward leyó en los periódicos un día.

Y desde ese entonces no se había enamorado de ninguna vampiro o humana. Inconscientemente le aterraba la idea de que una mujer tuviera tal poder sobre él. Había arruinado toda una vida de oportunidades y una vida perfecta gracias a una mujer y a las mentiras. No permitiría que algo así sucediera de nuevo. Importaba una mierda si ya estaba muerto. Su corazón se había muerto física y emocionalmente esa noche y no permitiría que ahora le rompieran lo poco que quedaba de é incapaz de amar. Aún cuando millones de mujeres y unas cuántas vampiras se hubieran mostrado interesadas más de una vez por él.

Y se había convertido en un vampiro al que solamente le importaba la sangre y su propia satisfacción. Sólo cazaba a mujeres, las conquistaba, enamoraba y luego mataba y bebía toda la sangre de sus cuerpos. No sabía otra manera de vivir. Internamente sabía que jamás había superado lo de Jane. Pues aunque no la había amado, de eso estaba convencido, el dolor que había experimentado, el sufrimiento y la agonía había sido demasiada.

Y sabía que jamás llegaría a amar a una mujer o a una vampiresa. Porque ese dolor, esa angustia y ese trauma aún podían sentirlos dentro, muy dentro clavados en el mismo centro de su ego.

_Mientras tanto en la casa de los Black…_

Después de colapsarse en la cama para llorar desconsoladamente en su edredón, Bella Swan se levantó con una nueva idea en la mente. Estaba llena de una determinación muy poco familiar dentro de ella pero hizo que se levantará de la cama y se limpiara las lágrimas que resbalaban aún por su rostro de porcelana.

Se cambió de ropa y se puso una de las mudadas que Alice le había regalado (y qué por supuesto, en circunstancias normales jamás se habría puesto). Era una blusa negra, escotada y larga, algo parecido a un vestido y se lo puso con un pantalón blanco y una gabardina negra junto con unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Se veía fúnebre puesto que era justo así como se sentía.

Después caminó hasta la gigantesca sala y se sentó en la mesa, en donde generalmente desayunaba, comía y cenaba sola. Encontró una pluma y papel y se puso a escribir.

_Personas que despedir antes de morir. Lista de cosas que hacer antes de ser la cena._

_Personas_

_1.- Alice_

_2.- Reneé (mi madre)_

_3.- Charlie (mi padre)_

_Cosas que hacer_

_1.- Ver qué hacer con mi colección de libros._

_2.-Hacer lo que Alice me pida_

_3.- Ponerme toda la ropa que Alice me pida._

_4.- Besar por última vez la mejilla de mi padre y de mi madre._

_5.- Vender la ropa, después de usarla toda, a los más necesitados._

_6.- Poder besar a alguien que realmente me ame._

_7.- Poder aprender a bailar bien._

_8.- Aprender a tocar el piano._

_9.- Gritarle a Jacob de lo mal que me ha tratado y del mal esposo que es._

Curiosamente, después de escribir esas tres personas, las ideas empezaron a atormentarla. Era triste y desolador saber que solamente esas tres personas estaban eternamente grabadas en el corazón de Bella. Y era aún más deprimente saber que ni siquiera su esposo estaba dentro de esas tres personas. Suspiró. Había más personas que le agradaban, pero no se despediría de una forma especial como lo haría con esas tres.

Las ideas que le azotaban eran bastante aterradoras. La muerte, la decepción y la tristeza eran algunas ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza. La idea de que iba a morir en un mes, un triste mes para despedirse de la mierda que tenía por vida, era simplemente desolador. Y por un simple segundo, deseó tener una vida mejor. Que hubiera encontrado al hombre perfecto, que hubiera tenido hijos, que hubiera crecido vieja y con el amor de su vida a un lado. No le importaba las riquezas.

Con tantas ideas en la mente, las ansias de escribir le surgieron de nuevo.

Bella Swan era una increíble apasionada de la lectura. Leía clásicos y libros de la actualidad por igual y tenía su propia biblioteca personal. Cuando no estaba con Alice o en la casa, se la pasaba de aquí y allá por las librerías y bibliotecas coleccionando libros. Tenía una vasta colección. A Alice le molestaba pensar que su mejor amiga estaba más enamorada de los libros que la ropa.

Y así como le gustaba leer, le encantaba escribir. Sentía que podía desahogar todo lo que sentía en unas cuantas palabras. Su sueño, desde que era pequeña, había sido publicar un libro. Pero por alguna extraña razón, jamás lo había hecho. Agregó ese hecho a su lista.

_10.- Tratar de publicar un libro._

Y empezó a juntar sus ideas y a escribir con una ansiedad y pasión como nunca antes había sentido. Porque lo que estaba escribiendo era tan cierto, tan verdadero y tan profundo que cuando lo volvió a releer sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo al saber que ella había escrito eso.

_Todos tenemos ideas diferentes sobre el amor y la muerte. Los tenemos presentes toda nuestra vida. Tratamos de evitar a uno y buscando al otro sabiendo todo el tiempo que ninguno está bajo nuestro control. Es escalofriante y sin embargo excitante saberlo. Al final todo depende en la forma en que lo mires. Una cosa es segura: nunca será lo que esperas. _

Era un párrafo pequeño, y para la mayoría muy aburrido, pero para ella no podía ser más lleno de pasión contenida y sentimientos reprimidos. Describía fácilmente lo que ella sentía. Sonrió pese a las lágrimas y guardó la lista y el párrafo en un cajón de su cuarto al igual que grabó esas palabras en su corazón.

_Una cosa es segura: Nunca será lo que esperas._

-Se nota que la chica es antisocial.- Edward murmuró para sí mismo mientras observaba desde la distancia la casa de los Black.- No ha salido de esa casa todo el día.

Por una parte la entendía. El probablemente reaccionaría igual, si fuera humano y una vampira llegará a su casa diciéndole que sería su cena.

Suspiró y se volvió a acomodar en los cómodos asientos de su Aston Martin v12 Vanquish negro mientras escuchaba de fondo Canon en C de Johann Pachelbel.

La música lo tranquilizaba y el asiento caro y cómodo lo hacía sentirse bien. Por alguna extraña razón lo hacía. Amaba los carros, pero amaba a este carro sobre cualquier cosa. Tenía algo que los demás carros no tenían y que estaba seguro jamás encontraría en otro carro.

Era tarde. Se la había pasado todo el día en su Aston Martin checando todos los movimientos de Bella. No había salido de su casa en todo el día y apenas había comido algo. Estaba bien entrada la noche y no tardaría mucho para entrar de nuevo al cuarto de Bella.

Y mientras meditaba sobre qué otro carro podría ser mejor que este Aston Martin, oyó un ruido inusual fuera del carro.

Para humano habría sonado como si hubiera sido solamente el viento, pero Edward conocía a la perfección ese ruido. Había sido el ruido de un vampiro, no sabía que vampiro, corriendo por entre las calles vacías.

Edward salió del auto, esperando a ver a Alice, o a Emmett. Tal vez lo habían seguido cuando había regresado a la casa por su hermosura de carro. Sonrió y volteó a todos lados en busca de sus hermanos favoritos. Pero cuando un olor de un vampiro que en su vida había olido le asaltó, sus sentidos vampíricos se pusieron en guardia.

Entre los vampiros y los clanes de vampiros, cada quién gobernaba algún sitio del país. Generalmente se dividía por estados, pero había algunos casos en que se repartían por ciudades, ya que eran grandes. Sin embargo, todos sabían que la gran mayoría de Washington y la península Olympic le pertenecía a ellos, el Clan Cullen. ¿Qué vampiro se atrevía a merodear por los alrededores de Seattle, lugar en donde se encontraba el lugar de residencia del clan?

En general había pocas reglas: primera, no expongas tu naturaleza vampírica. Y segunda y última, jamás entres al territorio de otro clan sin su permiso.

-Al parecer, hoy tengo que deshacerme de una escoria de vampiro.-murmuró Edward mientras cerraba la puerta de su amadísimo Aston Martin y salía a la búsqueda del invasor.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas y los pocos animales domésticos que había por ahí salieron asustados de la persecución que se daba entre los dos vampiros. Edward era bastante rápido y estaba seguro de que podía alcanzar al otro vampiro. Sin embargo, aunque el otro vampiro no era tan veloz como él, mantenía un buen paso y se podía decir que le llevaba bastante ventaja a Edward.

No se alcanzaba a ver nada del vampiro invasor. Aún siendo vampiro y con los sentidos extremadamente desarrollados, Edward no distinguía nada que pudiera delatar al vampiro.

Corrieron durante un buen tiempo, alrededor de cinco minutos. Edward corría tan rápido como podía y el vampiro misterioso estaba al borde de sus habilidades. Edward trataba de entrar a su mente, pero el vampiro sólo estaba concentrado en el camino y en que otro vampiro lo estaba persiguiendo. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Edward cayó al piso, súbitamente sorprendido de lo que sentía. Se sentía muy cansado, y sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Se le estaban cerrando los ojos, aunque sabía perfectamente que los vampiros no podían dormir, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se preguntó por un momento si caería inconsciente o si eso sería posible.

Sin embargo, pudo recobrarse y salir corriendo en pos del vampiro de nuevo. Poco a poco la pesadez se esfumó y salió volando más rápido de lo que recordaba alguna vez hecho. Todo a su alrededor era un borrón y la sensación de ir a esta velocidad lo emocionaba de una forma casi irracional. Río pese a la situación.

El vampiro invasor pasó bajo de un faro, dejando ver el color de su pelo, y de ahí desapareció en la oscuridad dejando a Edward a mitad de la calle, viendo como el vampiro se escapaba de entre sus manos.

La verdad, es que ya no le importaba. De todos modos, dudaba que el vampiro hubiera hecho algo malo. Aparte, ¿qué diferencia hacía que se llevara a unos cuántos humanos? Había demasiados en la ciudad. No iba a matarlo por comerse algo de su comida cuando el todavía tenía demasiada de por sí.

Y al menos sabía de qué color era su cabello. Era rubio, de un rubio apagado, a aquél color que le llaman rubio trigo.

Suspiró, se pasó una mano por el cabello y regresó corriendo hasta su lugar de guardia. Estaba vez no entró al Aston Martin y se recargó en él. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que estaba oscureciendo. El cielo estaba iluminado por un centenar de estrellas y la hermosura de la luna era simplemente indescriptible. Se alzaba imperiosa en el cielo, declarando silenciosamente que era ella la dueña del cielo. O al menos, hasta que el sol llegará de nuevo.

Miró hacia la casa, miró su reloj y finalmente volvió a suspirar. Era hora de volver a estar con Bella Swan, la extraña chica que tenía todo materialmente y sin embargo, era completamente infeliz.

**Bien eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, el vampiro "invasor" es muy importante. En el sig. Capítulo tendrán el segundo encuentro de Bella y Edward. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**P.D: El pequeño párrafo que Bella ha escrito es de Tonya Hurley de Ghostgirl: Lovesick. Tal vez mi traducción del inglés sea algo burda, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Stardropper ;)**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Pesadillas

Capítulo Cuatro: Pesadillas

_Estaba oscuro._

_Oscuro como la pólvora. Caminaba y trastabillaba de aquí para allá, sola y sintiéndose desamparada. El frío le colaba hasta los huesos y el cansancio y demás malestares le azotaban el cuerpo como jamás lo habían hecho. Se sentía algo parecido a un guiñapo humano. Lo único que podía sentir en ese lugar en donde no podía ver ni su propia mano, era el dolor._

_Un dolor constante, un dolor punzante. Era como una molestia, que se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba. Poco a poco, mientras trastabillaba en lo que ella imaginaba era un pasillo, el dolor empezaba a ser lo único en lo que sentía, pensaba y se preocupaba. Le dolía absolutamente todo y sentía que cada vez era mucho más difícil caminar._

_Finalmente observó una luz, una luz al final del pasillo. Una luz lacerante que trataba de combatir a la oscuridad se observaba al final. Desesperada y empezando a aterrarse, comenzó a trastabillar más deprisa hacia la luz, con más rapidez y con toda la determinación que fue capaz de reunir. Necesitaba salir de esa oscuridad que sólo la estresaba y que hacía que el dolor fuera más fuerte._

_Después de trastrabillar lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente empezó a acercarse a la luz cegadora. Se paró en seco al ver que la luz se reflejaba en algo. Cerró los ojos al estar tan cerca de la luz cegadora y extendió la palma de la mano para tocar que su palma estuviera en contacto con el frío de un vidrio._

_Bella miró asombrada el ventanal que se alzaba omnipotente enfrente de ella y vio que dos figuras se encontraban detrás del ventanal. Sin embargo, la luz era demasiado cegadora para poder observar bien._

_Después de un tiempo, la luz disminuyó considerablemente y la chica empezó a observar la escena que se observaba ahí._

_Una chica frágil y pálida se encontraba, a una cierta distancia, discutiendo con alguien más. Un chico hermoso, pelo bronce y piel aún más pálida con un cuerpo que haría a cualquier chica a echarse a temblar. Tenía un aspecto de ángel, un tipo de chico malo que se veían extrañamente encantador. Sin embargo, se veía increíblemente aterrador, pues la forma en que observaba la chica le ponía los pelos de punta._

_La chica estaba aterrada, parecía estar plantada al lugar en donde estaba parada. Los ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y se volvía más pálida con cada segundo que pasaba. Habían dejado de discutir para dar paso a un silencio algo extraño._

_Bella trató de hablarles, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. No podía. Algo le decía que ellos no le escucharían._

_Los labios del ángel se levantaron en forma de una sonrisa, enseñando unos aterradores colmillos debajo de los labios. De pronto, de manera súbita, el ángel se convirtió en un demonio, perdiendo todo encanto, y aún siendo terriblemente guapo arremetió contra la chica._

_Bella gritó y azotó con sus puños hacia el cristal con las mejillas húmedas. La chica le preocupaba, la chica iba a morir, de eso estaba segura. No quería que la chica se muriera, no quería presenciar su muerte. La desesperación empezó a adueñarse de ella._

_A cierta distancia, parecía un abrazo. El chico sumergió la cabeza entre el cuello de la chica, mientras la chica trataba de liberarse de su abrazo. Poco a poco, los esfuerzos de la chica se volvieron más burdos y débiles hasta que finalmente los ojos se cerraron y los brazos se quedaron quietos inertes. El chico sonrió._

_Sólo fue hasta que el cuerpo de la chica cayó que Bella se dio cuenta que era su cuerpo el que yacía tirado ahí, roto como el de una muñeca de porcelana que se hubiera caído al suelo. El cuerpo estaba pálido y aunque a simple distancia parecía estar dormida, la sonrisa maléfica del chico le hizo darse cuenta de que no era así._

_Sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda y sintió la necesidad de huir, de correr, de salir lejos de ese lugar que le daba escalofríos. El chico dirigió su mirada de unos ojos increíblemente verdes hacia donde se encontraba Bella._

_Poco a poco, un grito de terror puro surgió del pecho de Bella._

-¡Ayuda! –gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía, saltando de la cama de un brinco. Podía oír su corazón retumbar como un tambor de entre sus entrañas y ni hablar sobre su respiración. Sentía un pánico horrible recorrerle desde la punta de su cabello hasta los dedos de los pies.

Pasados unos cuantos momentos, reparó en que un par de ojos la observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Los ojos intensamente verdes la miraban tranquilamente. Los ojos cafés de Bella le devolvieron la mirada por un largo rato, hasta que sintió que estaba más tranquila.

"Fue sólo un sueño. Fue sólo un sueño. Fue sólo un sueño, Bella, nadie te va a matar hasta dentro de varias semanas."

Finalmente, el vampiro miró hacia otro lado y empezó a leer de nuevo su copia de "Entrevista con el Vampiro". Bella bufó internamente. No lo había oído llegar. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, el día de ayer traía "Drácula", "El conde de Montecristo" y "La Ilíada"

-Hola a ti también.- murmuró por lo bajo. Edward levantó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-No sabía que se tenía que ser cortés.

-No lo tienes que ser, pero no es una mala idea.

Edward bufó y la miró con una mezcla de aburrimiento y extrañeza. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Hola entonces.

La chica suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en su cama, mientras el vampiro reía silenciosamente sobre algo que seguramente habría leído del libro. Bella trató de recordar el libro y si de algo estaba segura, es que el libro era oscuro. No recordaba haberse reído ni una vez sobre las declaraciones de Louis sobre su vida al ser un vampiro. Se preguntó internamente de que se estaría riendo el vampiro.

No podía conciliar el sueño. Rodaba de un lado a otro en su cama tratando de pensar en cosas agradables, cosas dulces y cosas reconfortantes. Pero era inútil. Antes de tener la horrible pesadilla que acaba de tener, le había tomado tres horas poder conciliar el sueño. Hacía tres días que tenía el mismo maldito sueño, así que estaba cansada de gritar y de llorar cada vez que tenía la misma horrenda pesadilla.

Hacía tres días que el vampiro le había anunciado que iba a ser su cena. Desde entonces simplemente había llegado y se había sentado en el ventanal, leyendo algún libro. Al no poder conciliar el sueño, a veces, Bella se sentaba en la cama y observaba como el vampiro leía. O al menos como era la forma vampírica de la lectura.

El vampiro leía tan rápido que apenas le tomaba unos cuantos segundos leer la página y a veces se demoraba unos cuantos minutos en la hoja saboreando las frases que miles de veces, creía Bella, había leído. Bella estaba segura de que se sabía las citas y el libro de memoria.

Pero sólo había hecho eso. En esos tres días, lo único que había hecho había sido sentarse y ponerse a leer la pila de libros que acarreaba con él. No había hablado con él hasta el día de hoy, al pedirle que fuera más educado.

Bella dio por sentado que probablemente no dormiría de nuevo, así que se levantó y caminó hasta su mini estante lleno de sus libros favoritos. Ni siquiera dudo un momento cuando cogió "Cumbres Borrascosas" de entre la mini colección de libros. Caminó de nuevo a su cama y acomodándose, prendió la lamparita de su buró.

Pero por más que intentaba comprender las palabras, no las entendía. Recordaba de nuevo lo que le había pasado en los últimos tres días.

En sí, muchas cosas no habían cambiado. No había visto a Alice desde que Edward le había anunciado su muerte, por medio a que llorara y simplemente le dijera todo lo que le había pasado. Le llegaba una oleada de sentimentalismo cada vez que pensaba en ella y cada vez que leía y releía la lista que había hecho sobre las cosas que quería hacer.

No le había llamado ni a su madre ni a su padre por miedo a lo mismo. Pensar que tenía un tiempo extremadamente reducido era frustrante pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía llegar y verlos a la cara y fingir que todo estaba muy bien. Era muy mala mintiendo y simplemente no era lo suficientemente hipócrita para hacerlo.

El único que había sido su compañía en esos días había sido Edward, sentado en el ventanal leyendo la pila de libros que cargaba siempre. Curiosamente ni siquiera había pensando en su marido, pues aunque debería darle nostalgia pensar en su marido, sólo se preguntaba quién sería su nueva esposa cuando ella muriera.

-No sabía que te gustaban los clásicos.- murmuró el vampiro observando el libro que sostenía Bella entre las manos.- Aunque "Cumbres Borrascosas" es una pésima elección si quieres mi opinión.

-¿Y puedo saber porqué odias este libro?

El vampiro bufó y dejó "Entrevista con el vampiro" en su regazo por un momento mientras la observaba.

-Es un libro basado en odio, rabia y rencor. Los personajes básicamente se destruyen entre sí. No es una buena elección si lo que quieres es tener buenos sueños, ¿sabes?

-He perdido toda esperanza de dormir. Así que simplemente leeré toda la noche.

Edward suspiró y bajó la vista.

-¿Te tranquilizaría saber un poco más sobre cómo somos nosotros?

La verdad, es que el vampiro no sabía qué lo había impulsado a decir eso. Tal vez era el aspecto demacrado de la chica: ojeras grandes debajo de los enormes y preciosos ojos cafés y la piel casi tan pálida como la suya. O tal vez había sido porque estaba harto de ver cómo la chica terminaba gritando después de una pesadilla y de cómo lo sacaba de su lectura. Suspiró. Daba igual las razones.

Bella parpadeó y lo miró fijamente.

-Pensé que los secretos de los vampiros eran cosa suya, o que no gustaban decir cosas sobre su especie.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que nos guardamos ese tipo de cosas?

Bella rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

-Primera, se supone que en todas las novelas de vampiros se niegan rotundamente a hacerlo. Segunda, si te gustara hablar de ello, probablemente los autores no lo pondrían en sus libros.

Edward se encogió de hombros y cerró el libro de un golpe.

-Tienes razón, hay una fuerte razón para que no digamos ese tipo de cosas. Pero, de todos modos te vas a morir, ¿no es así? Y aunque quisieras poder contárselo a alguien te ataría antes de que pudieras siquiera decir una palabra.

Bella también se encogió de hombros. Tenía razón. ¿Qué más daba si le contaba las cosas si de todos modos la iba a matar en menos de un mes? Así que carraspeó, dejo el libro a lado suyo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Supongo que si me tranquilizaría. Eso creo. Bueno, al menos aunque llegaré a conocer mejor a mi asesino, puedo saber algunas cosas sobre vampiros.

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba aceptando. Lo más probable era que terminara teniendo pesadillas acerca de lo que Edward le contará pero muy poco le importo en ese momento.

Edward se sentó al otro extremo de la cama de dosel y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres saber de nosotros? ¿Hay algo que te dé curiosidad?

-El otro día me has dicho que el estereotipo de que un vampiro se quema cuando sale el sol es mentira. ¿No les pasa nada entonces? ¿Entonces de dónde salió ese estúpido estereotipo?

-No nos convertimos en cenizas cuando sale el sol. En las primeras décadas, de nuestra existencia, el sol sólo nos molesta, generalmente no toleramos para nada el sol. Tenemos que usar gafas de sol para poder salir a la calle, pero la mayoría prefiere simplemente asesinar en la noche. Digo, por alguna extraña razón la cena es más deliciosa de noche…

-Curioso. –contestó Bella, para detener lo que sería con toda seguridad una detallada descripción de lo dulce que era la sangre en la noche. Edward captó la indirecta.

-Sin embargo, los vampiros con un siglo y medio o vampiros en extremo poderosos pueden empezar a brillar en el sol. Es bastante incómodo, y ellos necesariamente tienen que salir solamente de noche.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

Edward la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Al igual que jamás le preguntarías a una mujer mayor qué edad tiene, no le puedes preguntar a un vampiro cuántos años tiene. A menos que te tenga mucha confianza, jamás te lo dirá.

-Lo siento, no sabía de eso. ¿Y qué hay de eso de las estacas y el agua bendita? ¿Eso es cierto?

Edward rió con gusto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lees demasiada ficción. Por supuesto que no. Puedo ir a una iglesia y entrar sin hacerme cenizas, al igual que puedo tocar la biblia y tocar el agua bendita sin derretirme. Y la estaca es una estupidez: probablemente rebotaría en mi pecho o se rompería.

-Creo que preguntar cómo se mata a un vampiro es demasiado pedir, pero ¿qué hay de eso de que pueden hipnotizar a las personas y volar y desaparecer en la noche**1**? Ah ¿y eso de que pueden convertirse en murciélagos? ¿Al menos es eso cierto?

-Bobadas. Los humanos han creado toda clase de barbaridades sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, lo de hipnotizar a las personas es complemente cierto. Podemos pedirles lo que queramos e incluso lo más poderosos y viejos pueden hacer que olviden ciertas cosas. Lo de volar es una estupidez, aunque corremos muy rápido. Y no, obviamente no nos mezclamos con la noche o cualquier otra mentira que haya dicho Bram Stroker sobre nosotros. Y lo de los murciélagos es aún más estúpido.

Bella suspiró y frunció el ceño.

-Rayos. Ahora resulta que todo lo que sabemos de vampiros está mal. Qué gran desilusión. Iba a pedirte que te convirtieras en murciélago.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?

-¿Pueden hacer otra cosa aparte de todo eso?

-Todos nosotros tenemos poderes especiales, aparte de lo que la naturaleza vampírica nos da. Algunos ven el futuro, predicen el tiempo, leen la mente, controlan los elementos, etc. Sin embargo, algunos son inútiles, como hablar al revés, saber una lengua nueva, tocar excelentemente bien el piano… todos tenemos dones, pero en el mundo vampírico hay algunos mejores que otros y si quieres sobrevivir te conviene tener uno que sirva.

-¿Tú tienes algún poder que sirva?- preguntó Bella con fingida inocencia. Al ver el ceño fruncido del vampiro rápidamente añadió.- Si preguntar es demasiado indiscreto, entonces perdóname.

-Está bien, no es incomodo. Sí, si tengo un don que sirve de mucho: puedo leer mentes. Aunque suena genial, es horrible. Tienes que oír estúpida palabrería de las mentes de los humanos todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, es muy útil si quieres saber las verdaderas intenciones de los demás vampiros. Mi hermana tiene el don de ver el futuro.

-Así que tienes hermanos.

-Dos. Tengo un hermano fortachón que lleva viviendo conmigo varias décadas y una hermana estresante que lleva viviendo mucho tiempo conmigo.

-¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

-No te los diría si no estuvieras a punto de morirte.- meditó Edward. Bella frunció el ceño mientras las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. Estaba empezando a hartarle que le recordara que estaba a punto de morirse.- Emmett y Alice.

Los nombres sacaron de su repentina tristeza a Bella.

_¿_Alice_? _

La imagen de su mejor amiga se le vino a la cabeza. Desechó la idea de una buena vez y decidió que era buena idea cambiar de tema al ver la expresión de tensión en el bellísimo rostro de Edward.

-Y ¿qué hay de su alma?- la expresión de Edward cambió de tensión a sorpresa.- ¿Crees que los vampiros ya no tienen alma?

Edward meditó un segundo. Miró hacia el techo, pensando en la pregunta.

-Ese es uno de los mejores secretos guardados de los vampiros. Debido a que tu….

-Ya sé, ya sé, debido a que me voy a morir pronto, puedes contármelo. Rayos, ya lo sé.- exclamó Bella, molesta por los comentarios repetitivos.

-Bien. No puedo contarte todo el proceso de cambio para que humano pueda ser vampiro, pero en parte del cambio el vampiro tiene que quitarle el alma al humano y guardarlo en una especie de caja. El vampiro la guarda bien hasta que el humano se ha vuelto vampiro y le entrega el alma.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta. Jamás había oído eso de los vampiros.

-¿Guardan… guardan su alma en una caja? ¿Y qué hace un vampiro con esa caja?

-Nadie lo sabe, es problema de cada quien. Lo guardan bien en cualquier lugar remoto en la tierra o yo qué sé. Algunos lo guardan hasta que encuentran a su alma gemela y le dan su alma a su alma gemela para que se las guarde. Creo que es una estupidez muy grande, pero bueno**2**.

-¿Hay muchos vampiros habitando nuestro mundo? Por la forma en la que hablas, me das a entender que hay mucho por ahí.

-Te sorprenderías cuántos vampiros hay rondando por ahí. Muchos vampiros se hacen pasar por humanos. Yo diría que alrededor del 40% de las personas que has visto pasar o conoces de lejos, es un vampiro.

-Un cuarenta por ciento es bastante.

-Ya lo creo. Estamos siempre presentes al igual que muchas otras criaturas.

-¿Así que sí existen otras criaturas? ¿Cómo hadas, dragones, gigantes y demás?

-Sí. Pero no me hagas preguntas de ellos, pues sólo soy especialista en el tema de los vampiros.

-Interesante.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio. Bella estaba, apenas, absorbiendo todo lo que Edward le había dicho. Había tantas cosas sobre tantas criaturas mágicas que los humanos no sabíamos. Y sin embargo, ahora que se le estaba dando la oportunidad jamás sería capaz de ir y contárselo a Alice.

Otra pregunta surgió en la mente de Bella. Pero cuando iba a preguntársela a Edward, el vampiro ladeó la cabeza y suspiró, aliviado.

-Al parecer, tu marido ha llegado ya a la casa. Que duermas bien, Bella Swan. Y espero que esto que te he contado te sirva para conciliar el sueño.

Dicho esto, el vampiro se esfumó con una exhalación por el ventanal. Un segundo estaba sentado en la cama y al siguiente, había desaparecido. Hasta la pila de libros que había en el ventanal había desaparecido. No había indicio alguno de que el vampiro hubiera estado ahí. Bella suspiró. Era hora de volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Apagó la lamparita de su buró y devolvió a su lugar el libro. Se acomodó de nuevo entre las sábanas mientras oía que su esposo, el Jacob "idiota" Black, abría la puerta de la entrada. Se volteó y fingió estar dormida mientras Jacob se tiraba sobre la cama de sopetón. Oyó sus ronquidos en cuestión de segundos.

Curiosamente, esa vez no tardó mucho en dormirse. Sin embargo, decidió que haría algo mañana: vería a Alice. Tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que le restaba con ella. Y mientras se decidía a hacerlo, su mente se vio envuelta en una niebla llena de datos de vampiros y seres sobrenaturales.

**No puse nota al principio pero a cambio, la nota del final tiene que ser larga.**

**Uff. Este capítulo sí que es largo. Siento no haber puesto un capítulo antes, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración y no sabía cómo continuar la historia. Sin embargo aquí lo tienen y más largo que lo anteriores capítulos.**

**En el siguiente capítulo tendrán la plática que tendrán Alice y Bella y saldrá un personaje esencial en la historia. Trataré de escribirlo esta semana, pero no sé si me dará tiempo.**

**1****: A lo que Edward y Bella se refieren con desaparecerse en la noche es a que en Drácula, Bram Stroker describe que los vampiros se funden con la noche y prácticamente pueden hacerse invisibles.**

**2****: Por si no entendieron bien, es que lo que pasa cuando un humano se convierte en vampiro es que le quitan su alma y lo guardan en una caja. A veces, cuando un vampiro se enamora o se casa, le da su alma a su compañera y ella se lo da a él. Esta parte es muy importante, luego explicaré porqué. **

**¡Nos vemos y sigan leyendo y dejando reviews!**

**Stardropper ;)**


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Descubierta

**¡Hola de nuevo personas! Ya volví.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de unos cuántos personajes, y la inspiración proviene de "El almohadón de plumas" de Horacio Quiroga.**

Capítulo Cinco: Descubierta

Un halo de luz que entraba por el ventanal fue lo que finalmente despertó a Bella. Con el pelo despeinado, una flojera enorme y con un cuerpo aún extrañamente adolorido, Bella se levantó hasta su baño donde después de bañarse y cambiarse, salió hasta su cama donde se sentó a planear sobre cómo le diría a Alice, de una forma sutil y amable por supuesto, que en menos de un mes moriría.

Sentía la mente despejada, rápida y audaz, cosa que no había sentido en bastante tiempo debido a sus preocupaciones, la decepción y sus pesadillas. La plática de Edward la había hecho dormir en blanco, cosa que agradecía profundamente. Desde hacía tiempo necesitaba un buen sueño y era bueno volver a amanecer con las energías al cien y con un buen ánimo.

Suspiró. El verdadero problema sería Alice y sobre cómo se lo diría. Curiosamente, descubrió en ese momento, no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Tenía miedo por las personas que dejaría atrás, por cómo, esas pocas personas que la amaban y ella amaba tanto, tratarían de superar su muerte.

Después de divagar un buen rato, pensó que lo mejor sería simplemente empezar a meterle la idea a Alice de que se aproximaba una partida, una despedida para decirlo de mejor manera. Era difícil, más difícil de lo que jamás habría pensado que sería. La idea de que Alice sufriera por su muerte, que derramara siquiera una lágrima por ella, le provocaba nauseas.

Finalmente se levantó y se aproximó al ventanal y trató de recordar alguna novela de vampiros hasta que recordó los libros de Edward de ayer. Recordó que en Entrevista con el vampiro los vampiros tenían un buen oído así que abrió la ventana y miró hacia el jardín. Era un lindo día, pues aunque estaba fresco y el aire revoloteaba juguetón por entre los árboles. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo azul desparramando halos de luz por todo el jardín. Inhaló el aire fresco y suspiró de nuevo.

-Edward.- exclamó en tono un tono normal, esperando a que el vampiro viniera. Espero unos segundos y no tardó mucho en ver a una figura saltar por arriba del muro enorme que rodeaba la mansión. Cayó con un golpe sordo, y aún desde la distancia en dónde esta Bella, Bella pudo observar que no tenía sombra. Le miró, maravillada.

En una fracción de segundo estuvo frente a ella, con el aspecto aburrido. Bella aún no se podía acostumbrar a la belleza de Edward. Su rostro anguloso, su cuerpo musculoso, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su risa… parecía más a un ángel enviado a la tierra para rescatarla más que un condenado enviado para matarla sin piedad y a sangre fría. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente mientras miraba seriamente hacia los ojos de Edward.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me sentiría mucho más cómoda si pasaras a la habitación. No preguntes porqué, simplemente me siento más cómoda.

Edward se encogió de hombros y le miró con una chispa divertida en los ojos, que curiosamente hizo que sus ojos brillaran más de lo que Bella estaba acostumbrada. Le tomó un momento deshacerse de esa instantánea fascinación y admiración que sintió por un momento. Se hizo a un lado para que él vampiro entraba por él ventanal mientras las mejillas se le ruborizaban. Cuando el vampiro se hubo sentado con Bella parada al otro extremo de la habitación, la chica empezó a hablar.

-Mi amiga Alice va a venir a la casa. Es mi mejor amiga y voy a pasar muchísimo tiempo con ella, y sólo quería decirte que no te sorprendieras si alguien llegaba a la casa.

El vampiro río y le miró a los ojos.

-¿No recuerdas nuestra conversación de ayer? Puedo leer mentes, sabría que es tu mejor amiga con tan sólo leerle la mente.

Bella se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado. Edward alzó las cejas y se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste que haya dicho?

-No es nada. Es sólo que me molesta un poco el hecho de que hayas leído todas las cosas que he pensado en estos cuatro días.

El vampiro pareció confundido. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró con ojos expectantes.

-¿No te lo dije ayer, verdad?- preguntó, con una chispa de arrogancia y curiosidad más que patente en la voz.

-¿No me dijiste qué?

-No puedo leer tu mente, Bella. He tratado de leer tu mente varias veces en los últimos tres días y lo único que obtengo de ti es silencio absoluto. Es como si tratara de escuchar algo de la radio y no tuviera señal. No percibo siquiera tus pensamientos más pequeños y diminutos.

-Qué extraño.- murmuró, pero no pudo evitar que un tono de alivio se le colara por la voz. La chispa de diversión volvió a los ojos del vampiro y le preguntó:

-¿Estás feliz de que no pueda oír tus pensamientos, Isabella Swan? Porque con cada día que pasa me gustaría más saber qué piensas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar, su celular sonó. Bella se apresuró hasta el celular y cuando vio quién era se dio cuenta de que era Alice. El vampiro asintió al ver que la chica necesitaba privacidad, aunque pudiera escuchar la conversación desde una gran distancia. La chica contestó el Iphone con apuro y nerviosismo mientras el vampiro desaparecía de nuevo.

-¿Bueno?

-Bella.- el alivio era más que patente en la voz de Alice- ¿Por qué rayos no has contestado mis malditas llamadas desde hace tres o cuatro días?

Un ah fue lo único que la chica pudo responder. ¿Qué podía decir? Buscó en su mente alguna excusa que evitara que Alice se preocupara o que le regañara, incluso. De entre sus labios salió la que parecía más convincente.

-Estaba enferma.- se esforzó por mentir más convincentemente, aunque eso sería difícil pues siempre había sido muy mala mentirosa.- Digo, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y nauseas pero ahora estoy perfectamente. O al menos eso creo. El dolor de cabeza ha reducido considerablemente con las tres aspirinas que me he tomado. Y he tenido apagado el celular.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. Había tartamudeado, sonado nerviosa y la tensión era patente en su voz. Se sorprendería si Alice le creía eso.

-¿Entonces por qué no te creo?

-No sé porqué no me crees. ¿Qué otra cosa pude haber hecho en tres días para no poder comunicarme contigo? No es que me haya tomado un fin de semana para pasarla en las Vegas como prostituta.

Alice suspiró y Bella adivinó que probablemente estaría contando hasta diez. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila y calmada como el agua en un lago.

-Muy bien entonces. Te creo, supongo. Si te has recuperado milagrosamente, ¿podemos hacer algo el día de hoy?

-Pues…

La chica meditó sobre lo que Alice le proponía. Moría por salir aunque fuera al centro comercial, el lugar que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, tenía a un vampiro extraño que mataba a sangre fría y pensó que sería mejor esperar unos cuántos días más para pedirle el permiso. Se sintió como una adolescente pidiéndoles permiso a sus padres para asistir a la fiesta de generación del año.

-La verdad, es que creo que es mala idea. ¿Por qué no rentas alguna película y la vienes a ver conmigo aquí, en la casa? Puedes rentar algo de terror, como te gusta.

Reinó un silencio abrumador desde el otro lado del teléfono. La chica aguardó hasta que Alice le respondió que estaba bien y que iría en unos veinte minutos. Bella sabía a la perfección que veinte minutos era una hora para Alice así que se dirigió a la cocina.

Pensó en lo que podría hacerse con la poca despensa que había en la alacena y lo primero que se le ocurrió fueron huevos estrellados. Nunca había sido fanática de los huevos, pero tenía hambre y lo que más había eran huevos. A su esposo siempre le había fascinado los huevos y por eso ella compraba demás aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, era más que estúpido. Su esposo casi nunca estaba en la casa.

Mientras cocinaba huevos, sacó jugo de naranja del refrigerador y sacó un plato junto con un vaso. Cuando terminó con los huevos decidió preparar tocino también y mientras este se freía, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de ver la tele mientras desayunaba. Así que regresó al cuarto por la revista que había estado ojeando por tres días, aunque en realidad se la había pasando llorando sobre ello.

La revista estaba sobre el buró al lado de la cama, arrugada y empapada de lágrimas. Cuando se dirigía para tomarla, reparó en la ropa sucia de Jacob tirada a los pies de la cama. Suspiró. Odiaba la costumbre de su esposo de tirar la ropa donde fuera.

Mientras la levantaba, se dio cuenta de que la camisa olía diferente. Su esposo usaba un perfume fuerte y varonil pero el que estaba impregnado en la camisa era de un fuerte olor a vainilla. Bella arrugó la nariz. Ella no tenía ningún perfume de vainilla. Odiaba los perfumes de vainilla y sólo usaba de fresas o de flores.

La sorpresa dio paso a la indignación y a la sospecha, así que Bella examinó más de cerca la camisa. La olió y la olió bien y supo que no estaba alucinando. La camisa olía a vainilla, de un repugnante y barato perfume. Bella aventó la camisa del otro extremo de la habitación y se dirigió al cesto de ropa sucia en la otra habitación.

Empezó a hurgar entre las camisas y todas olían a lo mismo: vainilla. Algunos olían a un horrible olor a canela y en algunas camisas encontró restos de lápiz labial rojo. De nuevo, ella jamás usaba labial rojo. Tomó una de las camisas, completamente enfurecida y regresó a la cocina, donde descubrió que el tocino ya estaba más que listo. Tomó las tijeras del cajón y empezó a cortar la camisa en varias tiras de tela y cuando hubo terminado, tiró todas las tiras en el cesto de basura donde finalmente escupió con una rabia e ira incontenible.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, y suspiró. Espero a que la sensación de soledad y tristeza regresaran, que las lagrimas afloraran, y que el nudo en la garganta surgiera de nuevo. Y nada pasó. Cuando la rabia hubo pasado, ni siquiera sintió lástima o pena de sí misma.

Se preguntó porqué. Y no tardó mucho en deducir la respuesta.

Era porque lo había sabido hacía mucho tiempo. Era obvio, pues, que buscara refugio en cualquier otra si no amaba a su esposa. Incluso se preguntaba si alguna vez la había amado. No, se dijo, era imposible. No se le podía hacer tanto a daño a alguien que se amaba o se había amado. Una cita que hacía tiempo había leído surgió en su mente "Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido."(1) Las lágrimas que había esperado no surgieron en ese momento. Probablemente, ya no tenía nada más por el que llorar después de tres días de estarlo haciendo.

Llegó hasta el sartén como un muerto viviente y se sirvió tranquilamente. Comió sumida en sus pensamientos y cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en el sillón dónde descubrió que había dejado su ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Lo abrió y empezó a leer de nuevo, tratando de olvidar todos los pensamientos que le estaban aguijoneando.

Fuera de la propiedad de los Black, Edward Cullen se encontraba jugando con el llavero. Él, el magnífico asesino a sangre fría, que había matado a miles de personas y que siempre, siempre, tenía algo que hacer, se encontraba siendo niñera de una humana y jugando con el estúpido llavero. Suspiró. A lo que se había rebajado en cuestión de días…

Se había entretenido, viendo desde una distancia segura, como Bella hurgaba entre la ropa sucia. Por fin se había dado cuenta de que su marido le era infiel. Pensaba que la chica iba a llorar a mares como lo había hecho hacía días, pero la chica simplemente se había quedado en shock. Curiosamente, esto le produjo un interés inusitado. Pero al ver que la chica se había sumergido en un libro, se había puesto a jugar con el llavero pensando en las formas más efectivas de atraer y matar a un humano. Estaba apoyado en las barreras que se alzaban para rodear la propiedad de los Black, con un aspecto completamente relajado y tranquilo.

Sin embargo, se distrajo cuando vio un carro en la entrada de la propiedad. Era un maravilloso Mercedes negro, con las ventanas polarizadas. Una voz femenina afloraba por entre la ventana abierta, pero Edward no le puso atención al igual que creó una barrera entre los pensamientos de la chica y su mente. Apenas puso atención cuando el vigilante (el estúpido que dormía gran parte de su turno), le abrió la puerta mesmerizado.

Una curiosidad afloró en la mente de Edward cuando observó la expresión del chico. Parecía, literalmente, babear y tartamudear al observar a la chica del Mercedes. Edward miró a través de los ojos del estúpido, pero el carro ya avanzaba a toda velocidad lejos del vigilante.

-Espera un momento.- susurró para sí, y aventó el llavero lejos. El Mercedes le parecía bastante familiar, muy, muy familiar. La curiosidad dio paso a la intriga y la sospecha y empezó a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles. Cruzó la barrera que rodeaba la propiedad de un salto para observar mejor la camioneta.

En la estéreo parecía aflorar "Telephone" a todo volumen. Sin embargo, el disco empezó a trabarse y con un golpe sordo, la chica golpeó el estéreo.

-Estúpida estéreo.- murmuró, con un gruñido. Edward miró como un estúpido y sólo esas dos palabras le bastaron para saber que no estaba alucinando. Miró con más atención y observó las placas. Miró a través de las ventanas y vio las ropas costosas y de gran elegancia. Y para cuando salió del carro y tocó el timbre, no le cabía ninguna duda de quién era.

Porque era ella la que abrazó a Bella cuando abrió la puerta. Era ella la que le sonreía con una sonrisa gigante. Era ella la que entró con la seguridad y con esa ligereza de pasos con el que tanto estaba familiarizado.

Era ella, Alice, su hermana, la vampira que mataba a sangre fría al igual que él. Y que iba a por su comida.

-Entonces, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?- preguntó Bella. Ella estaba esperando junto al microondas esperando que las palomitas salieran de una buena vez. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, tecleando algo en el celular. La película, sacada de Blockbuster, yacía a su lado.

-Vamos a ver "Actividad Paranormal"- gritó, mientras el microondas emitía el familiar sonido que indicaba que la comida estaba lista. Bella sacó la bolsa de palomitas y las vació en un contenedor de plástico. Inhaló el olor de palomitas llenas de mantequilla y suspiró. Amaba ese olor.

-Hey Bella, quiero que veas algo.

-Voy.

Bella trastabilló hasta donde estaba su amiga y vio que esta estaba viendo una foto en su celular. En él, aparecía un chico con el pelo rubio y largo junto con unos ojos azules de un color muy intenso. Tenía un rostro hermoso y apuesto y parecía en extremo varonil. Se preguntó por un momento si sería un vampiro, pero al ver el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y el color natural de la piel comprobó que era un humano. Un humano en extremo atractivo.

-¿Quién es?

-Es un conocido. Según esto, es el nuevo compañero de trabajo de Jasper. Le he tomado esta foto mientras estaba en una fiesta. Dime si no es un bombón andante, el chico.

Bella suspiró y soltó una pequeña risa. El sonido de su propia risa le sorprendió. No había reído hacía mucho. Curiosamente, había pensando que jamás oiría su propia risa de nuevo. Era tan infeliz que hacía tiempo que lo había creído, incluso antes de Edward.

-Ya lo creo.- pensó en Edward y lo comparó con el chico de la foto. El chico humano era una buena competencia, y aunque el chico apenas le llegaba a las rodillas de belleza, no estaba nada mal para ser humano.- ¿Cómo se llama el "bombón andante"?

-Diego Hill. Es un rico empresario, por lo que entendí esa noche. Es soltero y ni siquiera está divorciado o algo. Diría que es un buen partido, pero ya tengo a mi Jaspy Poo.

-Hm No está nada, pero nada, mal. Pero en lugar de babear aquí como estúpidas, ¿por qué no empezamos a ver la película?

-Aguada.- Alice rodó los ojos, pero asintió.- Esperemos que no te hagas en tu ropa interior para cuando haya terminado.

La película no duró mucho pero a Bella le mató del susto. Nunca le habían gustado las películas de terror, pero era divertido verlas con Alice. Por lo general, Alice se la pasaba criticando los efectos y las actuaciones todo el rato, por lo cual aligeraban un poco el terror. Para cuando la película hubo terminado ya era hora de la comida y debido a que Alice tenía otro compromiso, se despidió de Bella y se fue, llevándose con ella la película.

Sintiéndose extrañamente sola, se puso a ver tele, hasta que se aburrió. En lugar de eso, puso música clásica y sacó hojas blancas de los cajones. Cogió un lápiz y un borrador de los millones que tenía, y se puso a dibujar.

Otras de las pasiones de Bella, eran dibujar. La gente le había dicho repetitivamente que tenía un talento sobrenatural para el dibujo, y de hecho, era muy buena dibujando. Sin embargo, cuando intento tener un curso de dibujo, lo encontró muy aburrido y dibujaba desde entonces esporádicamente. Le gustaba dibujar paisajes y animales, pero ese día le surgió la ansia de dibujar a alguien.

Empezó a dibujar a Edward, parado en el ventanal, con ese look sombrío y varonil tan distintivo de él. Trato de trazarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero cuando hubo terminado, se quedó descontenta con su trabajo. Estaba perfectamente dibujado, con buenos trazos y buen perfil, pero al ver al Edward real con el bosquejo que había hecho, se dijo que no era para nada como el real. No podía captar su belleza por completo. Empezó a dibujarle unas alas negras de cuervo y sonrió para sí misma. Guardó el dibujo en uno de los cajones.

Luego siguió por Alice. Trazó su esbelta figura, su palidez extrema y sus ojos grises y expresivos. La dibujo en el sillón, cruzada de piernas y con una sonrisa enorme. Para cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta de que no era muy parecida con la Alice real. Le recordó, por un momento, al perfil de Edward, aunque eso era estúpido. En lo único en lo que se parecían era esa palidez extrema y su inusual belleza.

Sin embargo, también le dibujo alas, pero esta vez de ángel. Miró extrañada el dibujo y negó con la cabeza. Curiosamente, Alice también se veía un vampiro retratada por ella. La idea le produjo un escalofrío y se apresuró a sumergirse de nuevo en un libro.

Alice se estacionó enfrente de la mansión de los Cullen con expresión aburrida. Lo aparcó junto al Volvo de su hermano y tiró las llaves cerca de un mueble. Se arregló un poco y trato de quitarse el olor a humana que impregnaba de Bella. Sin embargo, sabía que probablemente los demás no se darían cuenta. Llevaba muchísimos años ocultándoles a Bella y dudaba que siquiera notaran que había llegado.

Caminó con gracia hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió, vio que no había nadie en la casa. Suspiró, aliviada. Lo que más deseaba era cambiarse de ropa y pasar un rato viendo algún programa de moda.

-Alice- susurró una voz desde un sofá al otro extremo de la habitación. Sentado con expresión impasible, se hallaba su hermano favorito: Edward. La miraba de hito y se preguntó porqué. Esa expresión y esa mirada la utilizaban cuando estaba enojado con ella. No había visto en ninguna visión algún problema con su hermano.

-Edward.- Caminó hasta el sillón más lejano de él, y se sentó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Bloqueó su mente y le observó, tranquila.- ¿Qué paso, hermanito?

-¿Dónde has estado el día de hoy, dulce hermana?

-Tú sabes, adorable hermano, por ahí, observando ropa y criticando a los demás. Lo de siempre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, querido hermano?

-No lo sé, mi queridísima hermana caída del cielo. Tú sabes, amada hermana, estaba cerca de la propiedad de los Black, cuando de repente vi un Mercedes estacionado frente a la propiedad. Y, tu sabes, precioso pedazo de hermana, me dio curiosidad. Y cuando me asomé a la propiedad te vi a ti, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, hablando con una humana, incluso abrazándola.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y quedó viendo a su hermano, incrédula. Pensó en algo que decir, en algo que declarar en su defensa, pero estaba acorralada. Toda la evidencia decía que era culpable de establecer amistad con un humano en lugar de devorarlo, cosa muy, muy, muy mal vista en su familia.

-¿Qué hacías ahí, amada hermana, si se puede saber?- pidió Edward, con una voz tan melodiosa, tan amable y tan triunfal que a Alice le dio nauseas, aunque fuera casi imposible. Por qué sabía que su juego se había acabado y porque su hermano, sabía la verdad.

**Hola de nuevo. Bien la nota final es grande porque el capítulo es más grande de lo normal, así que aquí voy.**

**Lamento, tanto, tanto, tanto, no haber puesto un capítulo antes. Pero esta vez me he apurado con la tarea y he podido escribir el capítulo. Bueno, quiero aclarar unas cosas:**

**Una, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán cómo Alice se hizo amiga de Bella y cómo ha logrado ocultarlo.**

**Dos, el personaje importante que mencioné la última vez es obviamente, Diego. Así que no se les olvide.**

**Tres, tenían razón, Alice es la hermana de Edward, por lo tanto es vampiro. También sabrán por qué Alice trata de ocultarle a su familia su amistad por Bella.**

**Última cosa(1) La cita que mencionó Bella es de Cassandra Clare de Cazadores de Sombras, Ciudad de Hueso. Por si querían saber.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por favor, dejen reviews.**


	6. Capítulo Seis: Excusas

**Ya sé, de nuevo la atarantada de Valeria no ha puesto nada durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero sólo Dios sabe que no se me ha ocurrido nada para esta historia y las vacaciones no ayudaron mucho a mi inspiración, ya que me quede sin computadora. Pero ya regrese y les prometo que hice lo mejor que pude y que ahora sí, tratare de hacer que los capítulos no tarden tanto.**

**Esta vez leerán sobre una caza de vampiro. Soy una principiante en esto, así que perdonen errores y descripciones burdas. Iré mejorando conforme la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, absolutamente nada, es mío, por desgracia. Ya saben, sabias lectoras: los maravillosos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la inspiración fue de parte de "El almohadón de plumas" del gran Horacio Quiroga. ¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo Seis: Excusas**

_Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y quedó viendo a su hermano, incrédula. Pensó en algo que decir, en algo que declarar en su defensa, pero estaba acorralada. Toda la evidencia decía que era culpable de establecer amistad con un humano en lugar de devorarlo, cosa muy, muy, muy mal vista en su familia._

_-¿Qué hacías ahí, amada hermana, si se puede saber?- pidió Edward, con una voz tan melodiosa, tan amable y tan triunfal que a Alice le dio nauseas, aunque fuera casi imposible. Por qué sabía que su juego se había acabado y porque su hermano, sabía la verdad._

Por primera vez en su vida, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen estaba nerviosa.

No era porque su hermano hubiera descubierto la verdad, ni porque probablemente sería humillada por su familia, si no porque temía por la vida de un ser humano. Un ser humano frágil y torpe, que tenía un nombre: Bella.

Sí, la poderosa, atractiva, extremadamente sexy y confiada Alice Cullen estaba nerviosa y temía por la vida de una humana.

Mil mentiras se le cruzaban por la mente, tratando de ver como contrarrestar el ataque de su hermano, mientras le observaba triunfante y victorioso, con un toque arrogante en el semblante. Parecía sobresaltar de entre la sala, más que de costumbre. Alice sabía que su hermano adoptivo era en extremo hermoso, más de lo que generalmente los vampiros eran. Los cabellos broncíneos le caían por la frente mientras sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como el pasto en primavera, le observaban fríos, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomaba de entre las comisuras de sus perfectos labios.

Alice trató de conservar sereno el rostro, de conservarlo impasible con esa máscara que generalmente usaba para no demostrar cualquier otra emoción cuando iba a succionar ese líquido precioso de algún humano. Pero era difícil. Un sinfín de emociones trataban de salir a la luz mientras miraba a los ojos esmeraldas de su hermano. Parecían gemas, bajo la luz del candelabro elegante de la sala, aunque también podían parecer más verdes gracias al triunfo que su hermano probablemente sentía.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mente de Alice supo que decir.

-Entonces, Edward, me has visto en esa casa, la de los Black. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, hermano? Demasiada casualidad de que hayas estado pasando cuando por un milagro, me hayas visto dentro de la casa. ¿Alguna respuesta a eso?

La sonrisa de suficiencia se esfumó como por arte de magia de los labios de Edward mientras se fruncían por un momento en una mueca de desagrado. Luego, trato de conservar de nuevo su máscara impasible.

Un silencio tenso les cubrió a los dos. Los dos se retaban con la mirada mientras ambos trataban de sacar ventaja de sus dones especiales. Edward escaneaba la mente de Alice a la máxima velocidad posible mientras que Alice trataba de ver el futuro o anticipar lo que haría su hermano. Sin embargo, ambos estaban bloqueando al otro y ambos se rindieron al mismo tiempo con un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Y se puede saber entonces, que hacías cerca de la propiedad de los Black?

-No me cambies el tema. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa de los Black abrasando a Bella Swan?

-Qué curioso que sepas su nombre, Edward. Dudo que lo sepas sólo porque pasabas por ahí, la verdad. Te puedo preguntar lo mismo si así lo deseó. ¿Qué estabas haciendo husmeando en la casa de los Black, hermanito?

El brillo de arrogancia volvió a los ojos de Edward al igual que la estúpida sonrisita de triunfo. Alice maldijo internamente, pues conocía muy bien esa mirada.

Durante todos los años que había pasado con esta extraña familia que asesinaba a sangre fría, se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a fondo cada uno de sus residentes. Sabía cómo eran, qué les gustaba y cómo defenderse en caso de una agresión verbal o física. Alice no era ninguna estúpida y por más bien que se llevara con su familia, bien sabía que seguían siendo vampiros y que los instintos podían surgir como por arte de magia. Era mejor estar protegida.

Por eso, sabía con toda seguridad, que su hermano tenía una respuesta astuta para su pregunta. No tardó mucho para deducirlo.

-Ya ves, me gusta muchísimo involucrarme con mis víctimas. Me sorprendes Alice, pensé que me conocías bastante bien.

La máscara de Alice se desvaneció un segundo pero logró ocultar su miedo y su incredulidad al instante. Sin embargo, fue el tiempo suficiente para que Edward lo notara.

-Pero, Alice, ¡si pareces tan preocupada! –Dijo, mofándose a lo grande de su hermana como un pavo real.- ¿Es acaso que te has encariñado con una simple, torpe y frágil mortal? Eso sería tan degradante, ya sabes.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que el otro día un vampiro, ya sabes Raphael Diostorm, me dijo que la esposa de Jacob Black, el rico propietario, olía muy bien. Pero ya sabes que Raphael se limita a cazar hombres así que me dijo que le diera un vistazo a Bella. Llevo unas cuantas semanas congeniando con Bella, pero el día de hoy me he dado cuenta de que Bella huele demasiado floral para mí. Oh bueno, tres semanas de mi eterna existencia mal gastadas.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Edward alzando una ceja, creyendo no del todo a su hermana. Sin embargo, cuando trató de leer la mente de su hermana, la chica alzó una pared invisible haciendo que Edward se topara de bruces con su mente.

-Pero bueno, hermano mío, no me has dicho que hacías por ahí. No te creía como un acosador ya sabes, y parece que has estado un buen tiempo alrededor de la casa. Digo, para que sepas el nombre de la esposa y para que anduvieras husmeando por ahí…

-Oh Alice, tienes razón. El otro día estaba husmeando, tu sabes ya estaba empezando a aburrirme de una chica virgen que había capturado en una colonia pobre, cuando por ahí pasó el delicioso olor de Jacob Black. Olía estupendamente así que le seguí y llegué hasta la casa. Lo encontré hace tres días así que por eso ya sé el nombre de su esposa.

-Si llevas siguiéndolo tres días deberías saber que nunca está ahí. Lo sé porqué Bella lo ha mencionado.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo sé. Pero estaba husmeando en la cabeza del vigilante para saber exactamente todas las cosas que hacía cuando justo llegaste tú.

-Qué oportuno.- exclamó Alice, con la voz bastante cargada de sarcasmo.

-Lo sé. Siempre he contado con excelente suerte.

La sala se sumió en silencio mientras cada hermano evaluaba al otro. Trataban de ver debajo de la máscara del otro, y lo hubieran hecho con sus poderes, pero ambos estaban tratando de evitar al otro. Finalmente, Edward se levantó, pero Alice se apresuró y le tocó el hombro. Edward se volteó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Le dirás a Carlisle y Esme que estaba con Bella?

Edward suspiró. Le miró intensamente y a duras penas negó con la cabeza.

-No, por supuesto que no. Aunque adoraría acusarte con ellos, yo también estoy involucrado de una forma u otra. A mí también me acusarían, ya sabes. Diga lo que diga no me creerán. Así que desde ahora, no hablaremos más del tema.

-Bien.- Alice miró por última vez a su hermano mientras que Edward salía con paso rápido de la sala. Se quedo unos instantes en silencio mientras terminaba de evaluar lo que acababa de pasar en esa misma estancia. Meditó sobre lo que tenía que hacer ese día. No tenía hambre, ni tenía ganas de diseñar, y la próxima cita con Jasper sería mañana. Finalmente, con velocidad de vampiro, se levanto y se largo al único lugar al que asistía cada vez que se sentía confundida y cohibida.

Caminó fuera de la casa y haciendo un esfuerzo mínimo, saltó con fluidez el pequeño río detrás de la casa. El río circulaba con calma, y a menos que uno se fijara con atención, no notaba que el agua siquiera fluía. El atardecer empezaba a notarse, y los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban preciosamente en las aguas azuladas del río. Esme si que se había esforzado manteniendo el río limpio y matando a todo aquel que quisiera contaminarlo. Al caer en la hierba al otro lado, se internó con seguridad en el bosque.

Caminó por los pinos tan familiares, inhalando el aroma de la madera húmeda junto con el aroma dulzón de su rastro. Para ella, esa parte del bosque era una extensión de su casa. Iba cada vez que podía, lo que era unas cinco veces por semana. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegó al pequeño, pero bellísimo lago al que siempre acudía.

Tomó una roca y la aventó al lago cristalino. Para cuando el agua dejó de hacer ondas, Alice se veía en el agua. Suspiró y se quedó contemplando su reflejo.

La chica en el reflejo era pálida, en extremo pálida. Se había quitado el rubor de las mejillas y los guantes de las manos. El pelo negro azabache caía alborotado hasta sus hombros, con cada punta apuntando a una dirección diferente. Su rostro era fino, como el de cada vampiro que conocía. Era delgada y esbelta y de lejos se podía creer que era una niña. Pero había muerto a los veinte y por lo tanto los últimos rasgos de su adolescencia se habían esfumado ya. Lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos azules, azules como el agua. De nuevo, se alegraba de que esas fábulas de que los vampiros tenían los ojos rojos fueran simplemente mitos. Haría más difícil su convivencia con los humanos.

Miró hacia el cielo y miró hacia adelante, donde los árboles se alzaban imperiosos con sus grandes follajes y sus gigantescas estaturas. Sintió, a unos buenos cinco kilómetros lejos de ahí, un excursionista andando y caminado por la zona.

No tenía hambre, pero las ganas de matar la invadieron de pronto. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación penetrante que le invadía cada vez que olía el delicioso aroma de un humano. Esa adrenalina, esa velocidad, esa pasión sólo se podía conseguir al matar. Era una sensación tanto excitante y aterradora al principio, pero cuando se tenía tantas décadas como Alice, el terror se había esfumado hacía mucho.

_No está muy lejos, _pensó mientras trataba de ver más allá. Sonrió y corrió hacia adelante mientras dejaba atrás todos sus problemas y sus dudas y se impulsaba en busca de su cena. Decidió de que después de terminar con el regresaría al lago.

Tardó apenas unos minutos en llegar hasta su víctima. Era un excursionista de alrededor de unos cuarenta años, alto y gordo, las mejillas rojas por el frío que hacía durante esa tarde. Usaba unos lentes de gran marco y cargaba con bastantes cosas. Se le veía extenuado y trastabillaba con cada paso que daba. Alice suspiró, detrás de un pino de gran tamaño desde donde espiaba a su presa. Iba a ser fácil, lamentablemente, cuando lo que ella necesitaba era algo difícil, desafiante. Decidió jugar un momento con su presa.

Salió de entre los gigantescos pinos, con aquella elegancia y desdén que sólo adquiría cuando estaba a punto de matar. Sintió el veneno dentro de su boca, su cuerpo tensarse ante el olor de la sangre. Observó con satisfacción la reacción de su víctima, ojos abiertos de par en par, extremadamente boquiabierto. Olió por última vez el olor de la sangre, antes de sonreír y mirar con crueldad al hombre.

Ya no era Mary Alice Brandon, la chica que se relacionaba con Bella y que aguantaba su delicioso aroma, la dulce y adorable chica. No, era la poderosa vampira Alice Cullen, la que mataba sin pestañar.

-¿Qué eres?- susurró el señor, con la voz tosca. Alice sonrió aún más.

-Lo último que jamás verás.- dictó con voz melodiosa mientras se abalanzaba y olvidaba, de momento, toda inseguridad que antes había sentido.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de por donde Alice se había esfumado, Edward rondaba por ahí mientras rumiaba sobre la estupidez que había cometido al haber hablado así con su hermana.

Era obvio que no podía decirle a su hermana que Bella era su próxima comida. Su séptimo sentido, aquel que es sólo tiene un vampiro y que le permitía fingir a la perfección y saber cuando los demás le mentían, le decía que su hermana le estaba mintiendo y que probablemente había congeniado con su próxima presa. No quería ni pensar en lo que le haría Alice si de alguna buena forma se enteraba de que había sido su hermano el que había matado a su presa o a su juguete humano preferido.

Aparte de eso, se había pasado de ingenuo y de estúpido. Había acusado a Alice creyendo que tenía todo para poder ganar la discusión cuando Alice había sido mucho más lista y lo había inculpado y envuelto en la misma situación que ella. Había usado una buena táctica, para la cual Edward no tenía ningún contraataque. Jamás pensó que su hermana haría tal táctica y la estupidez lo llevó a pensar que su hermana simplemente saldría de la habitación o le rogaría que jamás dijera nada al respecto con Esme y Carlisle. Aún ahora, mientras se decidía con paso enfurruñado y decidido a la enorme cochera de los Cullen, se preguntaba si realmente habría acusado a su única hermana a Esme y Carlisle.

Esme y Carlisle eran vampiros decentes, lo mejor que podían ser seres tan despiadados y crueles como las criaturas que eran. En general, sólo tenían tres reglas. Primera, jamás traigas a un juguete humano a la casa. Segunda, si expones a alguien que eres un vampiro, debe de tener muerte y jamás debes de involucrar a la familia. Tercera, jamás convivas demasiado con los humanos.

Edward había violado la tercera regla, la segunda regla más importante de las tres. Estaba más que consciente de ello, y no quería sufrir un castigo por ello. De nuevo, Esme y Carlisle eran vampiros decentes, pero eran muy estrictos sobre sus reglas y podían ser bastantes despiadados con su clan si querían. Eran los reyes del clan y los líderes de toda la península de Olympic. Eran capaces de expulsarlos a él y a su hermana del clan durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ese era el peor castigo que podían impartir Esme y Carlisle. Sacarlos indefinidamente del clan significaba perder el rango y el poderío que el clan te otorgaba. Tendrían que cazar en otros lugares, sobrevivir sin el lujo y el poder que sus padres adoptivos les daban. Serían deshonrados en la sociedad vampírica y les quitarían el sello de Los Hijos e Hijas de la Noche.

Pensando aún en el sello de la luna y su prestigio, Edward tomó las llaves de su adorado Volvo y paso entre los demás carros con la mente en blanco. Mientras se dirigía a él recibió un palmazo en la espalda. Al no esperarlo, se había impulsado un metro hacia adelante hasta que choco con el jeep de su hermano dejando una gran abolladura en su lado izquierdo.

-¡Idiota!-gritó una voz resonante mientras oía que alguien se plantaba a su lado.-¡Has logrado una abolladura en mi Rosie!

-¿Rosie?- preguntó Edward mientras se recargaba en el Camaro de al lado, con una ligera sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Cruzó los brazos mientras Emmett analizaba los daños y lo miraba con una ira inquebrantable.

-Rosie es el nombre de la jeep, tarado. ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan tonto?

-Bueno, desde ahora ya sabes qué pasa cuando quieres ser grosero con tu hermano. –sonrió con socarronería y cambio su voz grave natural a una aguda fingida-Pobre Emmie, de seguro ahora se pondrá a llorar y a quejarse como un bebé.

-Por supuesto que no.- dictó Emmett mientras se ponía enfrente de Edward, mientras él se recargaba en la abollada jeep.

-Supéralo Emmett, es sólo un auto. Sólo pide algo de dinero a Esme o a Carlisle y podrás comprar uno nuevo. También podrías reparar este, pero lo creo algo difícil, ya que la abolladura es algo profunda…

-No, no es sólo un auto. El _él _auto. Era muy valioso para mí, ¿sabes? Y ahora va a hacer casi imposible arreglarlo gracias a tu torpeza.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué rayos has decidido llamarle a una camioneta tan varonil Rosie?

Emmett le miró por un segundo y luego se volteó, avergonzado.

En general, el único hermano de Edward era un gran tipo, literalmente. Medía aún más que Edward y era aún más musculoso que los demás vampiros. No era brillante, ni muy astuto, pero tenía un gran corazón. Sus ojos eran de un café claro, de un color muy, muy brillante. A diferencia de los demás, Emmett había sido convertido por accidente. Al estar borracho junto con unos cuantos amigos, Emmett había lanzado una piedra al aire hacia una esquina oscura. Para la mala suerte de Emmett y sus amigos, la roca había ido a parar justo hasta un vampiro y éste, hambriento y furioso, mató a los amigos y bebió su sangre en un santiamén. También bebió de Emmett, pero al estar demasiado lleno y aburrido, dejo a Emmett tirado aún con vida y con la ponzoña por sus venas. La historia de cómo había conocido a los Cullen era una cosa completamente distinta.

Era de suponer que Emmett tendría miles de admiradoras, pero en los últimos años no había salido con ninguna chica. Se le habían presentado rubias, morenas, altas, bajas, brillantes y bobaliconas pero no había aceptado salir con ninguna de ellas. Incluso había rechazado una de las apuestas de Edward, sobre quien conseguía más chicas en una sola noche. Se había comportado más que extraño, pero nadie le había preguntado nada. En la familia, era así generalmente: todos dejaban las cosas de otros en paz.

Edward sospechaba que Emmett estaba enamorado, pues mostraba todos los síntomas del enamoramiento. Sin embargo, jamás le había hablado de su amada, hasta que oyó el nombre de la jeep. Empezó a repasar los pensamientos de Emmett y este trataba de bloquearlo mientras se ponía nervioso.

Esto iba a ser relativamente fácil.

Edward miró hacia su reloj y observó que todavía tenía tiempo. Generalmente llegaba a la casa de Bella alrededor de las siete y las ocho. Sonrió ligeramente y miró a su hermano mayor con socarronería de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿No vas a contarme quién es Rosie? ¿Es que acaso es demasiado fea como para que la menciones?

El adjetivo molesto a Emmett más de lo que había previsto. El rostro de Emmett se encendió con furia y lanzó un puñetazo hasta la cara de Edward. Edward apartó su rostro con tranquilidad, pero el puñetazo fue a dar directamente hasta el Camaro en el que estaba recargado.

-Ay, por favor.- gimió Edward mientras veía la gigantesca abolladura en el carro. El puñetazo había destruido las puertas delanteras y había roto los vidrios. –Mierda, había planeado usar ese coche para mañana. Enójate conmigo, pero no con los coches.

-Ahora estamos a mano.- Emmett sonrió y volvió a ser el mismo de antes

-Rayos, sí que lo estamos.- Edward suspiró. No entendía como alguien podía ser tan estúpido como para dañar aquel Camaro a propósito. El había destruido una hermosa jeep, pero al menos el tenía la consolación de que no había sido a propósito.-Al menos ya sé que el problema es que no esté fea.

-Rosalie de ninguna forma es fea.

- ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que si existe una chica?

-Sí.

Edward alzó una ceja. Le había llevado menos tiempo de lo que había creído. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta el Volvo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí, Emmett?

-¿No quieres saber nada de la chica con la que salgo?

Edward se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Si es completamente necesario, pues sí.

Emmett gruño por lo bajo hablando sobre lo poco que la gente se preocupaba por él.

-Bien entonces. No hay nada que necesites saber, por ahora, sobre ella. Sólo te pido que no le digas a Carlisle ni a Esme sobre ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward se quedó instantáneamente pasmado mientras abría la puerta del Volvo. Volvía a hacerle un favor a otro hermano, diciéndole nada a Carlisle y a Esme. Se pregunto por un momento porque Emmett no querría decírselo a ellos. Después, se dijo que no era su problema.

-De acuerdo. Pero a cambio tú debes cubrirme. Si Alice te pregunta a dónde he ido, responderás que fui a divertirme un rato en algún bar por ahí.

-Bien, trato hecho. Que te diviertas, hermano.

-Gracias.- Edward sonrió por última vez mientras sacaba el Volvo del garaje. Pasó por todo el sendero del bosque que llegaba hasta la ciudad a gran velocidad, disfrutando de la sensación y de la tranquilidad del lugar. Sin embargo, un cambio en el aire le hizo darle cuenta que no estaba solo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Es que no se puede tener un poco de privacidad por aquí?

Molesto, trato de identificar mejor el olor. Era un aroma femenino, que provenía no muy lejos de donde estaba. No era ni Alice ni Esme, y fue cuando pensó en una tercera persona que se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Oh, rayos.- gimió Edward mientras una figura aparecía afuera del coche.

La figura del coche era alta y pálida. Su tez resplandecía ante el brillo de la luna, lo que la identificaba rápidamente como una vampiresa. Su silueta era esbelta y bien formada, mientras que un cabello rubio platinado caía por la espalda de esta. Dos ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad, y unos blancos dientes le sonreían a Edward desde afuera del coche.

-¡Edward!-oyó a Tanya decir desde fuera. Era patente en su voz la emoción exagerada al verlo.

-¡Tanya!-el tono de Edward era de aburrimiento, bastante monótono. Su rostro no reflejaba la emoción de Tanya ni mucho menos el amor que ella transmitía con todo su esfuerzo. Edward empezó a pensar si la chica no se pondría a babear justo donde estaba.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-En realidad, tengo algo de prisa. Será en otro momento. Nos vemos hasta después.

La emoción, la agitación y el nerviosismo desaparecieron del rostro de Tanya para dar paso a una tristeza instantánea.

-¿Vas a divertirte un rato?

-Algo así. Después te explico. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Edward, repentinamente desesperado por salir de ahí y llegar a la casa de Bella lo más pronto posible empezó a arrancar el coche de nuevo cuando vio un destello en la mano de Tanya.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó súbitamente Edward. El anillo plateado en la mano de Tanya se le hacía conocido, estaba seguro de que lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar donde.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Tanya, confundida.

-El anillo que traes puesto. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Oh, de un bar. El muchacho que tenía este anillo se fue a divertir un rato al bar al donde me gusta ir, ya sabes, donde bailo y divierto a los hombres. No tuve nada con él, pero estuvo jugando conmigo por un rato. Jamás vi a alguien más borracho que él. La vi con varias humanas, al fin y al cabo. Cuando se iba, vi que se le había caído el anillo, así que lo levanté y me lo quedé. ¿Es lindo, no?

-¿Sabes el nombre del muchacho al que se le perdió el anillo?- le pregunto Edward, aunque ya sabía la repuesta a su pregunta al terminar de formularla.

-Sí. Su nombre era Jacob Black, el multimillonario. – dijo Tanya antes de sonreírle de nuevo.

**Bien, chicas eso es todo. Ya sé que no hubieron muchos descubrimientos esta vez, pero hice lo mejor que pude. No sean tan malas. Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Bueno, como un pequeño adelanto, en el próximo capítulo conocerán a Diego, parte importante de la historia. **

**Stardropper ;)**


	7. Capítulo Siete: El Otro

**¡Qué lo disfruten! Las veo abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Inspiración: El almohadón de plumas de Horacio Quiroga .Personajes: Stephenie Meyer. Fragmento al principio: William Shakespeare con la maravillosa obra de Romeo y Julieta Demás parafernalia: Yo.**

Capítulo Siete: El otro

"_¡Aquí fijaré mi eterna morada, para librar a esta carne, hastiada del mundo, del yugo del mal influjo de las estrellas!... ¡Ojos míos, lanzad vuestra última mirada! ¡Brazo, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y vosotros ¡oh labios!, puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso de pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte. ¡Ven, amargo conductor! ¡Ven, guía fatal! ¡Tú, desesperado piloto,…"_

El sonido del timbre sacó de la lectura a Bella. Con confusión, se dio cuenta de la insistencia de la persona ante el timbre: lo tocaba varias veces, como si de un niño se tratara. Probablemente llevaba tocando el timbre desde hacía un rato.

Desorientada, se levantó irritada del sofá. Era imposible que fuera un niño, pues Jacob había dado órdenes de que no se dejara pasar a ningún niño, así que descartó rápidamente la idea. ¿Qué clase de adulto tocaba de una forma tan maleducada el timbre? Aparte de la grosería, la insistencia había hecho que saliera de su lectura. Se había pasado el resto de la tarde leyendo Romeo y Julieta. Estaba justo en su parte favorita de la historia, el quid de la cuestión, cuando había notado el timbre. Se puso sus pantuflas favoritas, de un color azul cielo, y caminó hasta la puerta. Giró la manija y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

En la puerta se hallaba un hombre, de alrededor de unos veinte o treinta años. Era extremadamente bien parecido, con unos mojados rizos rubios cayéndole sobre la frente. Tenía porte, algo que Bella pudo notar incluso mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta. Vestía elegantemente, un traje negro con unos mocasines muy bien lustrados, y un fino Rolex que simplemente confirmaba que el hombre era rico. Sus ojos eran de un color azul mar, tan intensos y profundos como jamás había visto antes. Su profundidad le recordaba ligeramente a los ojos de Edward, pero los de Edward eran diferentes, más profundos en una forma más aterradora pero atractiva. Algo inhumano.

Había algo en la nariz recta, en los pómulos marcados y en los labios gruesos que le parecía vagamente familiar. No fue hasta que se fijó en el rubor de sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que aquél hombre en su puerta era Diego Hill, el empresario que Alice le había mostrado en foto hacía unas cuantas horas.

-Hola.- murmuró con voz grave e interesada. Había un ligero tono de humor en su voz.

-Hola.- respondió a su vez Bella. Para su vergüenza, estaba en pants, con un pelo despeinado y la ropa totalmente arrugada. No era una buena apariencia para uno de los asociados de Jacob. Pero ¿qué importaba Jacob ahora?

El extraño se le quedó mirando por un momento, alzando las cejas mientras la evaluaba. La miró arriba y abajo, con mirada analítica. Por el brillo en su mirada, Bella pudo distinguir que no le disgustaba en absoluto lo que veía. Le incomodaba la mirada, pero en una forma que no pudo describir totalmente, se sentía halagada. Era lindo volver a sentirse deseada, volver a sentirse bella, aunque fuera sólo un instante.

- Hola ¿Qué es lo que deseabas? Si buscas a mi esposo, está fuera y no llega si no hasta tarde a esta casa. Pero si deseas, puedo darte su número de celular…

-Oh, no, no vengo buscando a Jacob. Lo que pasa es que el otro día a tu esposo se le ha olvidado esto en una junta de trabajos en mi empresa.- De su bolsillo sacó una pulsera de plata, con el grabado de los Black en ella.- He pensado que la mejor manera de devolverle esto es viniendo a su casa.

Bella lo evaluó de nuevo. El chico era apuesto, de eso no cabía duda. Supuso que tendría muchas admiradoras en todas partes, pues era apuesto, rico y aparentemente un verdadero caballero. La ira, el enojo y la decepción del día anterior se apoderaron de ella. Quería desquitarse de Jacob a toda costa y la única manera que se le ocurrió en aquél momento fue en traicionarlo como él lo había hecho. Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza y confianza del muchacho, y a pesar de obligarse que le gustara de verdad, no sintió absolutamente nada. Suspiró y mirando la palma del visitante, tomó la pulsera de plata de las manos del hombre.

-Gracias. En serio te lo agradezco. Mi esposo te estará muy, muy agradecido, pues es una de sus pulseras favoritas.

-No hay de qué. Sin embargo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor, dulce dama?

-¿Cuál?

- Algo me dice que has estado viendo tele o leyendo todo este tiempo. ¿No has notado que ha habido un diluvio allá fuera?- apuntó con el pulgar detrás de él.

Bella miró atrás del hombre, y pudo ver que lo que decía era cierto. Allá fuera había un diluvio y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Era por eso que los rizos estaban mojados y traía un paraguas en su mano derecha, que por supuesto, no había notado.

-Oh lo siento, no lo había notado. Perdona mi ineptitud. ¿Deseas pasar?

-Por supuesto. Me estoy helando aquí fuera. Por cierto, mi nombre es Diego Hill, socio de Jacob Black.

-Un gusto. Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen simplemente Bella.

Bella se apartó un momento, dejando pasar al empresario a la casa. Diego observó la casa por todos lados, evaluando la casa de su compañero. Se limpió los zapatos en el tapete a la entrada, mientras Bella se dirigía hacia la cocina a preparar algo.

Se dirigió a la novedosa cafetera roja de la cocina, uno de sus artefactos favoritos de la cocina. No exageraba cuando decía que la usaba casi siempre, todos los días, pues adoraba tomar un buen café mientras leía, escribía o dibujaba. Empezó a preparar el café mientras sentía que alguien la observaba por detrás. Oyó una silla arrastrarse molestamente por el suelo de mármol y oyó a su visitante sentarse con aplomo en la silla. Cogió la primera taza de café que vio y sirvió el café para después depositarlo frente a su visitante.

Su visitante cogió la taza y le dio un sorbo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un momento.

Durante su corto y aburrido matrimonio con Jacob, había conocido a un montonal de amigos de su esposo. Había sonreído encantadoramente y tendido la mano. Había platicado superficialmente sobre sus trabajos y los había elogiado sobremanera. Había posado en las fotos de las revistas de negocios, mientras una sonrisa falsa se le congelaba en el rostro. La portada aparecía al día siguiente, en donde se criticaba la moda de los empresarios, lo caro de los autos, la extravagancia de la comida, la fineza de los vinos. La gente, aunque Bella no se diera cuenta de ello a menudo, la esperaba expectante en las comidas, ya fueran periodistas, empresarios o observadores. A menudo elogiaban su porte, su estilo, su forma de ser tan elocuente y encantadora. Eran la pareja preferida del mundo de los negocios, aunque era obvio que era una completa farsa. Se sentía como una maniquí, posando como si fuera una figura perfecta, como si tuviera una vida maravillosa, cuando tenía una vida tan vacía y fría como el vidrio del aparador.

Diego la examinaba, aunque intentaba disimularlo fallidamente. No era la primera vez que un amigo de Jacob le miraba de esa forma. Se preguntó qué pensaría de ella. ¿Se estaría burlando internamente de su apariencia tan desenfadada, preguntándose por qué no estaba arreglada aunque estuviera sola? ¿O acaso estaría maravillándose ante el milagro del maquillaje al ocultar tan bien las imperfecciones de su cara? ¿O tal vez estaba boquiabierto a descubrir una Bella completamente diferente a la chica que salía en las portadas de las revistas?

Más de una vez habían molestado a Jacob reclamándole donde había sacado tal esposa. A Bella no le sorprendía en lo más absoluto, conocía perfectamente a Jacob aunque él no la conociera a ella. La había escogido no por ser la más inteligente, ni por ser encantadora, ni por estar enamorado de ella. La había escogido porque era la mejor opción para poner una fachada: algo que sorprendería a todos a simple vista. A Jacob le gustaban las extravagancias y los elogios, siempre le habían encantado. Su actitud le recordaba a Bella a aquél de un propietario de una tienda de mascotas, mostrando el mejor perro de la mejor raza a todos aquellos que quisieran verlo.

Después de un contacto visual algo largo, en dónde Bella reflexionó sobre su vida cómo fachada de una mentira colosal, Diego pareció dispuesto a hablar de nuevo.

-Había oído hablar de ti, pero jamás pensé que conocería a la esposa de Jacob Black.- murmuró al fin, mientras sorbía un poco más de su café.

-Pues, aquí me tienes. Apuesto que antes de este día no te esperabas encontrarte con la chica que aparece en las portadas de las revistas, y mucho menos, encontrártela en pijama con el pelo ensortijado.

-En realidad, incluso aunque estés bien vestida, no te pareces a la mayoría de las típicas esposas de los mercenarios.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, la mayoría de las esposas de mis amigos están llenas de ropas elegantes, pieles caras y zapatos finos y miles de fiestas por la noche. Llegan a la hora que quieran y se la pasan viajando por todo el mundo en busca de cosas estúpidas por las cuales gastar su dinero. Pero tú estás aquí, leyendo un libro en pijama en el cómodo sofá de tu cama sin importarte tu apariencia.

Bella frunció los labios, ofendida.

-¿Tan mal me veo en pijama?

Diego se sonrojó y abrió muy grandes su par de ojos azules.

-Por supuesto que no. Apuesto que puedes usar bolsas de basura como vestido y te verías mejor que cualquiera que use un Channel de doscientas libras esterlinas.

Fue el turno de Bella de sonrojarse. Sin embargo, al oír un sonido quedo en su habitación, se volvió súbitamente pálida.

Edward. Lo había olvidado por completo. Miró hacia la ventana de la cocina, nerviosa y luego al reloj de la pared. La lluvia empezaba a hacerse más débil a cada minuto que pasaba. Buscó por toda su mente una buena excusa para librarse de su visitante, pero ninguna se le venía a la cabeza. Bufó. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera logrado salvarse de una muerte inmediata de parte de un vampiro y que no pudiera excusarse de un simple visitante?

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.- Exclamando un ligero gracias, Diego se levantó de la mesa y caminó por la estancia, mirando los cuadros y observando la mueblería. A Bella no le gustaba su ojo analítico ni su mirada escrutadora. Sentía que invadía su espacio con el sólo hecho de estar observando cada cosa que veía. Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en el dibujo que había hecho de Edward y de Alice y su boca quedó ligeramente abierta.

-¿Tú has hecho estos dibujos?- exclamó, levantándolos de la mesa.

-Pues sí.

- Son simplemente excelentes. El trazo y la percepción son simplemente magníficos, aunque tuviste muy poca creatividad y pudiste haber usado una mejor técnica, pero de ahí en adelante eres una de las mejores dibujantes que he visto hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eres crítico de arte o algo por estilo?

-Algo por el estilo. En realidad, no tengo el título de crítico, pero adoro ir a las exposiciones de arte. ¿Te molestaría enseñarme más de tus dibujos?

Bella estaba a punto de contestar cuando oyó un ligero toque en la puerta. Bella miró instintivamente hacia la puerta entreabierta, en dónde se encontró con un par de ojos verdes observándola detenidamente. Edward señaló con un gesto a Diego y con una señal de la mano le indicó que se deshiciera de él lo más pronto posible. Bella asintió quedamente.

-En realidad, no sé dónde he dejado esos dibujos míos. Los tengo esparcidos en todas partes y buscarlos me tomaría muchísimo tiempo y apuesto que no quieres malgastar horas sentado en la sala mientras yo lo busco.

El brillo de excitación que los dibujos habían causado sobre Diego desapareció súbitamente. Miró hacia el suelo, luego hacia a Bella y finalmente a los dibujos.

-¿Te parece atrevido si te pido que me enseñes tus dibujos mañana? ¿En el Café The Dark Cavern, a las cuatro de la tarde?

La invitación le pareció extraña a Bella. Apenas si se habían conocido y Diego ya quería invitarla a salir con el pretexto de los dibujos. Sin embargo, si decía no, respuesta que estaba tentada a decir, Diego insistiría y sería un cuento de nunca acabar. Reluctante, asintió quedamente.

-Me parece bien.- sonrió, mientras le enseñaba la puerta a Diego.- Tal vez suene un poco grosera, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde y la lluvia ya ha aminorado y realmente quiero bañarme antes de dormir.

-Oh por supuesto. Fue todo un gusto conocerte, Bella. Te espero mañana a las cuatro, entonces.

-Claro que sí.

Diego le dirigió una última mirada a Bella antes de salir por la puerta mientras Edward salía de la habitación con aire impaciente.

-Vaya, empecé a creer que jamás se iría. Incluso pensé que saltaría con cloroformo, te taparía la boca y te secuestraría. Y no bromeo.

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo, escondiéndose entre su cabello.

-Por favor. Fue sólo un visitante ocasional. Sólo paso por aquí a dejar algo de Jacob y se fue antes de que pasara media hora. Aparte, Diego parece un hombre racional. Y un hombre racional jamás se fijaría en la esposa de su socio.

-Lo dices porque eres humana y sólo te fijas en lo que quieres fijarte. Pero tú no escuchaste sus pensamientos.

-Me importan poco sus pensamientos, señor Soy-Vampiro-Y-Soy-Mejor-Que-Los-Demás. Empecemos con mi encarcelamiento habitual.

-La mejor parte del día.-Edward levantó los brazos, fingiendo entusiasmo.-Adoro cuidar humanos y rebajarme a su nivel.

Bella empujó ligeramente la puerta entreabierta y se acostó de nuevo en su cama, mientras Edward se acomodaba en su lugar habitual, en el ventanal. Esta vez no llevaba consigo ningún libro y parecía más sarcástico que de costumbre. Le miró con aburrimiento, mientras Bella le miraba con detenimiento.

-¿Qué problema tienen ustedes los vampiros con los humanos? Son una especie derivada de los humanos, de todos modos.

-No tenemos ningún problema. Es sólo que cuando adquieres súper velocidad, una gran vista, un gran oído, gran fuerza, y una belleza arrolladora junto con un don sacado de uno de sus estúpidos comics, uno los ve como una raza que jamás llegará muy lejos.

-Y aún así dependen de nosotros. Sin nosotros, ustedes no tendrían nada que comer.

-Cierto. Tal vez dependemos de ustedes, pero nosotros los observamos como ustedes observan a una gallina o a un cerdo; sólo un recurso idiota para sobrevivir.

Bella se quedó súbitamente callada, sin saber que responder. Generalmente era muy buena en este tipo de discusiones, pero Edward era el único que podía rebatirle de tal forma.

-Aún así no logró comprenderlo. Alguna parte de ustedes debe de sentir algún apego por nosotros, los humanos, por más mínimo que sea.

-Y luego me dirás que Santa Claus está allá afuera con una estaca y que luego de matarme, te casarás con él. Por favor, Bella. Toda mi especie es igual o peor que yo con respecto a ese tema. Son inferiores, estúpidos e inútiles, incapaces de defenderse ellos mismos. Punto.

Bella río ante el sarcasmo extremadamente marcado de Edward. Edward le fulminó con la mirada y rodó los ojos ante su risa. Aunque Bella no se dio cuenta en su momento, Edward sonrió para sí al oír el sonido de su risa cuando está no estaba observando.

-¿Puedo dar mi comentario, por más estúpido que sea, Señor Matador?

-Por supuesto que sí, Señorita Defensora-De-Los-Humanos.

-Creo que ustedes solamente tienen celos de nosotros. Creo, y no lo tomes a mal , que los empatamos en cierta manera. Nosotros nos divertimos con casi cualquier cosa, mientras que ustedes apenas si se sorprenden de lo mucho que han vivido. Nosotros disfrutamos lo más que podemos de nuestras vidas, mientras que ustedes un día es igual que un año. Nosotros podemos demostrar nuestros sentimientos, mientras que en su raza demostrarlos es un símbolo de inferioridad.

Edward se le quedó mirando, con la curiosidad reflejado en su rostro. Nunca nadie, ni humano ni vampiro, le habían hablado de esa forma. Sin embargo aquí estaba esta peculiar humana, encarándole que los vampiros le tenían envidia los humanos. En realidad, si, si la tenían. Todos los vampiros que conocía tenían envidia de los humanos y se alegraban ellos mismos haciendo menos al humano. Sin embargo, Edward no lo aceptaría nunca.

-Por supuesto que no. Aún cuando gozan de todo eso, los humanos se la pasan una tercera parte de la vida pensando en fantasía y en él hubiera. Más de la mitad de tu especie desearía tener poderes, vivir para siempre, ser de una belleza extraordinaria. Piensan que así serán más felices. Y si no es así ¿porqué hay tantas personas que escriben sobre nosotros a diario, ya sea en películas o libros?

-No sé.-murmuró Bella mientras se escondía entre las cobijas.-Pero si algo sé es que no había mencionado antes ese olor que cargas contigo.

-¿Olor?-Edward se olió ligeramente mientras fruncía la nariz.- No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he sido buena identificando olores. Puede que trates de ocultar tu olor con esa fragancia de Ralph Lauren, pero hueles muy mal debajo de toda esa capa.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que en serio te hayas fijado en mi olor de vampiro. Es un olor peculiar en los vampiros, pues aunque no lo creas, olemos un poco a decadencia. Muy pocos humanos lo distinguen, pues lo ocultamos bien con algún perfume.-Edward sonrió socarrón mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.- Pero claro, se me olvidaba que no eres para nada una humana normal.

-¿Humana normal?

-Bueno, para empezar, alguien normal no estaría hablando ahora mismo conmigo. Estaría tirado en el suelo conmigo sobre su cuello.

-Me encantan tus descripciones tan detalladas al respecto. Eres siempre tan amable haciéndolas.

-Es un placer hacerlas. Segunda, siempre tienes esa tendencia a contestar con fluidez, como si la sola idea de verme no te diera miedo.

-Siempre he sido buena con las respuestas ingeniosas.

Edward ignoró su comentario.

-Y tercera, parece como si incluso disfrutaras hablar conmigo, aunque bien sabes que cada día te acercas más a tu último día.-pareció pensárselo mejor, pues añadió.- Ningún otro humano me ha tenido tan intrigado ni tan confuso como tú, Isabella Marie Swan.

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron rápidamente, mientras evitaba mirar a ese par de ojos verdes que tenía enfrente de ella. Se sentía halagada y valiente, cosa rara en ella, pues generalmente tenía la autoestima bastante baja. Se revolvió de nuevo entre las sábanas y escondió su rostro entre ellas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Provoco sensaciones en las personas que nadie puede explicar.

Edward rió sonoramente, claramente divertido por la respuesta ingeniosa de Bella.

-Ese es mi punto. El punto curioso es que yo no soy una persona, soy un vampiro. Y si algo me extraña, es el simple hecho de que no haya una fila de vampiros esperando a darte un buen mordisco. ¿Estás segura de que ningún vampiro ha intentado darte un buen mordisco antes?

Bella asintió solemnemente.

-Por supuesto. Recordaría el momento en que alguien intentara chuparme toda la sangre en un mordisco o que alguien me viera raro el cuello.

-Pues sumamente extraño. Si me lo permites, tu aroma es simplemente….embriagador.

Bella fingió sentirse halagada, he hizo un gesto ceremonioso con la mano. Sin embargo, muy, muy, muy dentro, en un rincón de su corazón, bien sabía que su alma estaba temblando de miedo tan sólo pensar en el comentario de Edward.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a acostumbrarme sobremanera a tus comentarios sádicos y sin sentido sobre mi sangre y la sangre de los demás.

-Y yo empiezo a acostumbrarme a tu muy extraña forma de ser. Y una nueva pregunta me ha surgido. ¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres demasiado rara?

-El término extraño o raro es un concepto abstracto. Ser "normal" es diferente según la persona. Por ejemplo, para algunos es normal que a las personas les guste _Las Guerras de Las Galaxias _mientras que otros piensan que es bastante anormal. Pero si quieres que en serio responda tu pregunta sería sí, me lo han dicho, pero jamás le he puesto demasiada atención a ello.

-Señorita Swan, me sorprende sobremanera. Ha resultado mucho más lista, sabia y hábil que cualquier humano o vampiro que jamás haya conocido.

-¿Porqué lo dice, Señor Cullen?

-Porque generalmente los humanos están demasiado aterrorizados viéndome como para responderme de esta forma y de las vampiras ni se diga. Pueden parecer increíblemente hermosas y estilizadas, pero son más estúpidas de lo que parecen. Lo único que le importa a la mayoría es tener relaciones a todas horas.

-¿Tú tienes alguna pareja?

Edward le miró, claramente confundido por la pregunta. Alzó una ceja y por un momento, a Bella le recordó al Sr. Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Le recordó a Darcy por su frialdad y su indiferencia, pero que aún debajo de una enorme capa de hielo, había alguien distinto, alguien amable y agradable pero profundamente incomprendido.

-No. No creo en cosas como el amor.

-¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber porqué?

-Porque el amor es una porquería, así de fácil y sencillo.

-Bueno, tu comentario es sumamente triste. Yo creo en el amor, aunque el amor ha arruinado gran parte de mi autoestima.

-El amor es estúpido. O termina encadenándote a alguien el resto de tu vida, o terminas suicidándote en un barranco por alguien que, probablemente, jamás te amo. El amor engaña, subestima, y lastima y aún así la gente termina enamorándose.

-Puede que termine lastimándote, o hiriéndote, pero el amor es maravilloso también. Puedes sentir una de las felicidades más grandes del mundo, puedes compartir tus logros y tus alegrías con aquella persona que amas y sin mencionar que puedes sentirte completo. Claro, corres el riesgo de salir lastimado, pero vale la pena si finalmente logras lo que quieres.

-Suena como la estúpida frase de "…No le tengo miedo al amor, si no miedo a amar y no ser correspondido."

Bella sonrió.

-Ahora no me cabe ninguna duda absoluta de que eres un ser completamente frío al que jamás entenderé.

-Y a mí no me cabe ninguna duda de que serás la única persona con la que jamás llegaré a un acuerdo.- Edward sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

Por un momento, se perdió entre el mar de chocolate de sus ojos, tan profundos y tan llenos de sentimientos y secretos como un pozo, un abismo. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los de Bella, unos ojos capaces de transmitir tantas emociones, capaces de capturar tu atención en cuestión de segundos. Bella le regresó la mirada con tanta intensidad, con tanto interés, que Edward quedó mucho más que perplejo. El verde se enfrentó contra el chocolate, en una lucha, en la batalla de una supremacía, que en su momento, ninguno de los dos ganó.

Por un momento pensó en Jacob y una serie de pensamientos se agolparon en mente ¿Cómo es que teniendo una esposa humana como Bella la engañara con la primera prostituta humana que viera? ¿Cómo es que no podía ver todo el sufrimiento debajo de la apariencia de Bella? ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta del tesoro que muchos envidiaban?

Una punzada le recorrió todo el pecho como si fuera un rayo. Esa punzada, aunque muy breve, bajó como un rayo por su pecho, sintiendo un momento como si se estuviera ahogando. Parecía como si le hubiera llegado al alma, hubiera permanecido unos segundos ahí, y luego se hubiera evaporado tan rápido como había llegado. Jamás había experimentado un sentimiento así, tan embargador y tan potente. No supo ponerle nombre.

Compuso rápidamente su compostura y, al ver que Bella empezaba a cabecear del sueño, sugirió que durmiera en lo que restaba de la noche. Ignoró rápidamente el sentimiento que no supo identificar mientras Bella se acurrucaba en la cama y perdía rápidamente el sentido.

En el momento no supo identificar el sentimiento que tanto lo había conmocionado, si no hasta mucho después.

Habían sido celos.

**¡Hola de Nuevo! Bien, ya saben, Disclaimer pequeño, nota final grande. Trataré de ser breve.**

**Primero que nada, de nuevo siento no haber puesto el capítulo más rápido. No tengo excusa esta vez, así que sólo pido perdón por la tardanza.**

**Segundo, quiero aclarar algo sobre unos cuantos mensajes en mi cuenta. He recibido varios comentarios sobre la naturaleza de la familia de Edward, pero es parte de la historia. No contaré mucho, pero es una gran parte de toda la historia.**

**Tercero, quiero decir muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Siento mucho no haber dicho gracias antes, pero agradezco muchísimo a todas aquellas lectoras que se aparecen por aquí cada vez que hay un capítulo nuevo. Muchísimas gracias, en serio que sí.**

**Por último quiero pedir reviews. Me he esforzado bastante y sinceramente, un review jamás le cae mal a nadie. Sólo tarda unos cuantos minutos y sinceramente, siempre quiero saber qué es lo que piensan y como lo puedo mejorar.**

**Y sí aún siguen ahí y no han cerrado la página, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**

**Stardropper ;)**


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Cuenta Regresiva

**Disclaimer: *suspira* ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto siempre, con cada capítulo? La inspiración del cuento de Horacio Quiroga, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y demás locura es mía. ¿Podemos empezar ya?**

*****_**Lo que esté en este formato representan pensamientos.**_

Capítulo Ocho: Cuenta Regresiva

-Bella

Una voz ronca, somnolienta, empezó a decir su nombre con toda la suavidad posible. La voz le parecía familiar, en algún sentido, pero parecía ya tanto tiempo desde que había oído esa voz…

Empezó a tratar de despejar su mente, de alejar la niebla que se apoderaba de su mente junto con la sensación de confusión y flojera que generalmente le embargaban cada vez que empezaba a levantarse. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y cansado, y le dolía la cabeza por alguna extraña razón. No recordaba haber hecho algún ejercicio cansado ni que hubiera realizado alguna tarea difícil el día de ayer como para que le doliera de esa manera.

-Bella, cielo

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, de par en par, mirando al techo de la habitación. Parpadeó somnolienta varias veces, mientras trataba que no se le cerraran los ojos de cansancio y de sueño. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, hacia donde provenía la voz. Se encontró con un par de ojos cafés extremadamente oscuros, observándola con cansancio y paciencia.

Era un rostro moreno, con pómulos bien marcados y un mentón prominente. El rostro era enmarcado por unos ojos azabache, tan oscuros como la noche. Tenía una nariz aguileña y una frente pequeña. Hombros anchos y brazos musculosos, junto con manos enormes. No era para nada feo e incluso era hermoso, de ese tipo de belleza que se puede observar en los modelos o en las estrellas de Hollywood. A Bella, aún siendo increíblemente infeliz, jamás se había preguntado que le había visto a Jacob a la hora de enamorarse. Había sido su belleza y ese encanto suyo, que había desaparecido tan pronto como se habían casado.

-Jacob.- murmuró Bella, a modo de saludo. Volteó un poco la cabeza hasta donde se encontraba el despertador plateado y vio que eran las seis de la mañana, en viernes.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo quería avisarte que he programado una salida para mañana, a ver una obra de teatro. Quería avisarte para que no hicieras planes con Alice o con cualquier otro de tus "amiguitos"

-¿Qué amiguitos?- murmuró Bella mientras se tapaba con la cobija.-A la única que aceptas es Alice, y si la aceptas es porqué es mujer y porque tiene una excelente cara junto con un ardiente cuerpo.

-No puedes culparme por tratar de proteger lo que es mío.- respondió Jacob mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el armario, arrastrando los pies.- No quiero que nadie me quite a mi esposa.

-Sí, sí que puedo culparte por ser tan celoso. –Bella se quedó callada un momento, pero pensándoselo mejor, murmuró muy por lo bajo.- ¿No has pensado nunca que el único que está alejando a tu esposa eres tú?

-Nos vemos luego, cielo.- exclamó Jacob mientras Bella oía que cerraba la puerta.- Que sigas durmiendo bien.

Bella no pudo más que rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a seguir durmiendo con el estúpido dolor de cabeza junto con el revoltijo que sentía en su estómago provocado por el más puro odio? Suspiró. Al menos iba a intentarlo.

Se acomodó varias veces, incómoda, entre las cobijas, intentando conciliar el asqueroso sueño que se negaba a volver a acogerla. Miró al techo mientras murmuraba groserías a las sábanas y a la estúpida almohada.

Si había algo que Bella odiara, eran las salidas con su esposo. No es que molestara salir con él, en realidad, hace dos días disfrutaba bastante de su compañía, cuando no sabía que era un maldito que la engañaba con cualquier prostituta. No, lo que realmente odiaba eran las malditas cámaras que los acompañaban, los socios con los que "casualmente" se encontraban, las sonrisas hipócritas que ella tenía que dar. Odiaba ser usada de nuevo como muñeca de aparador, en donde la mitad de la velada consistía en saludar a todos los socios de Jacob y hablar con las plásticas esposas de éstos sobre cosas triviales y sin importancia. De vez en cuando, Bella sentía que era alguien que gritaba por ayuda en medio de una multitud, y sin embargo, nunca nadie volteaba para darle una mano.

La última vez, más que ninguna otra, había sido un tremendo y auténtico fiasco. Jacob había decidido parecer, de nuevo, un esposo amoroso, tierno y detallista y había sacado a su esposa a una cena "romántica" en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad. Había lo que hay en todas las cenas románticas: pétalos de rosas rojas, manteles caros y elegantes, copas de vidrio relucientes, velas baratas y un ambiente extremadamente romántico a la luz de la luna en un lindo balcón. Parecía que iba a ser la cena perfecta, hasta que curiosamente Jacob se encontró con dos socios japoneses que iban a empezar a impulsar el nuevo proyecto que traía entre manos. Trataba de convencerlos para que le dieran un mejor presupuesto y se la paso convenciéndolos toda la velada, en su perfecto japonés bien practicado, mientras Bella comía sola en la mesa que tenía.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras se revolvía entre las cobijas. No sabía que era peor: tener una de sus pesadillas de nuevo o estar pensando de nuevo en el fiasco que era su vida.

Si su mamá la viera le habría dicho que no se sobrecargara tanto. Que dejara las cosas fluir y que viera las cosas con positividad. Bella suspiró.

Bella extrañaba a su madre casi siempre, más en los momentos en los que se ponía a divagar. Extrañaba que Reneé se la pasara peinándola como cuando tenía seis años. Extrañaba los consejos de Reneé a la hora de tomar una decisión. Extrañaba los extraños guisados de su madre que, generalmente, le revolvían el estómago. Extrañaba mil y un cosas de su madre, que a diario recordaba y que anhelaba cada vez más.

Desde pequeña, Bella había estado apegada con su madre. También llevaba una extraña y tal vez fría y tiesa relación con su padre, Charlie, pero siempre prefirió a su madre. Su madre era totalmente opuesta a ella: extremadamente parlanchina, con el pelo corto, ojos verdes, una piel color olivo y unas pecas que le recordaban a su hija una sensación de inocencia. Su madre siempre había estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas, incluso cuando Charlie se divorcio y se mudo con alguien más en cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Fue ella la que le impulso en todo momento en su escuela y problemas y fue por ella que logró pasar con honores la secundaria y la preparatoria y así lograr entrar a Yale.

Sin embargo, cuando se había mudado de la casa de su madre para vivir en su propio apartamento, su madre ya se había casado con Phil, un hombre agradable que le llevaba unos tres años. Habían llevado una linda relación los tres hasta que Jacob entró en sus vidas. Con sus millones había llenado de lujos y detalles a Bella, desde un collar caro hasta un carro. Y con su atractivo había terminado de derretir el corazón de Bella para casarse al año de conocerse con 24 años de edad.

Pero no mucho después de casarse, resultó que Jacob no deseaba que viera más a su madre. Así que hizo todo lo posible por qué Bella no viera a su madre, sólo que la llamara por teléfono.

Bella miró enfurruñada el techo, con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente, las pesadillas eran mejor que pensar en su vida.

-Perfecto.- murmuró mientras se levantaba.- Malditas divagaciones.

Miro al reloj donde apuntaba las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó de mala gana al baño donde se vistió con lo primero que vio en el armario. Se maquilló rápidamente mientras camino a regañadientes hasta la cocina donde prendió la tele y se sirvió cereal y una taza de café.

En las noticias había lo mismo de siempre: desastres naturales, bolsas que se desplomaban, problemas políticos, asesinatos, etc. Había las mismas tragedias de todos los días, en dónde la conductora narraba los hechos con cara de seriedad y ojos preocupados. Ese día se mencionaba un asesinato hecho en las afueras de la ciudad junto con un desastre natural que amenazaba a Grecia.

Suspiró, como usualmente hacía cada vez que escuchaba las noticias. ¿Porqué las cosas no podían ser simplemente más fáciles? ¿Porqué no podían quitar un par de problemas de la vida de los demás, y de la suya de paso, y hacer las cosas muchas más fáciles? ¿Porqué atormentar a la gente con hambre, deudas, guerras, problemas y situaciones cuando bien las cosas podían ser más fáciles? Frunció el ceño en dirección hacia el tazón de cereal, como si el tazón tuviera toda la culpa de ello.

Sin embargo, recordó una frase que había leído hacía muchísimo tiempo: Dios aprieta, más no ahorca. Supuso que alguien haya arriba sabría que las personas podían superar sus problemas. Aún así, deseaba que su vida fuera mucho más fácil. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de esperar un hada madrina o unos polvos mágicos, pero aún así apostaba que no muchas personas vivían su situación. Era difícil, se dijo a sí misma mientras dejaba el tazón en el lavadero y apagaba la televisión, que alguien con problemas maritales y problemas de autoestima tuviera un mes de vida gracias a que un vampiro egocéntrico deseara su sangre.

-Por amor a Dios, Bella.- murmuró para sí entre dientes- ¿Cuándo es que vas a terminar de divagar?

Gruño malhumorada hacia la televisión, que la había hecho pensar no solamente en sus problemas, si no en la de todos los demás. Su vista se fijó por un segundo en el calendario pequeño que se encontraba a un metro de la televisión, con la fecha exacta en la que se encontraban. Hacía meses que no había mirado ese calendario. Ni siquiera se había molestado en tachar los días que pasaban. Supuso que Jacob, en un arrebato de sueño, lo hacía todas las mañanas. Por supuesto, podía tachar los días del calendario, pero jamás había algo así como un "buenos días" todas las malditas mañanas.

Al fijarse en los números pequeños en el calendario, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca mientras un sudor frío le recorría la piel pálida y un temor ya conocido empezaba a calarle en lo más hondo. Juraba que podía oír los latidos de su corazón y que el ruido "tic toc, tic toc" del reloj había aumentado unas trescientas veces de magnitud.

_El mes corre, Bella, y tú lo has malgastado lloriqueando y aventando cosas al azar. Tic, toc, tic, toc Bella._

_El tiempo se acaba. El maldito tiempo se te acaba_

Como si se tratara de una desquiciada, Bella trastabilló hasta uno de los cajones, rebuscando frenéticamente entre ellos, tirando todo a su paso. Volaron plumas, hojas, lápices, gomas y documentos, mientras Bella buscaba como una loca entre el revoltijo de papeles de los cajones. Los abrió completamente, sin importarle si se raspaban o si eran importados de Italia. Se maldijo internamente por no ser más ordenada con los papeles.

-¡Maldita sea!- murmuró, mientras tiraba al suelo un pobre tercer cajón al suelo con un sonido sordo.- ¿Dónde está?

Finalmente, unos segundos después de haber azotado el quinto cajón, sacó victoriosamente un pedazo de papel arrugado entre las manos. Lo abrió rápidamente, alisándolo torpemente mientras lo depositaba en la mesa de madera pulida.

_Personas que despedir antes de morir. Lista de cosas que hacer antes de ser la cena._

_Personas_

_1.- Alice_

_2.- Reneé (mi madre)_

_3.- Charlie (mi padre)_

_Cosas que hacer_

_1.- Ver qué hacer con mi colección de libros._

_2.-Hacer lo que Alice me pida_

_3.- Ponerme toda la ropa que Alice me pida._

_4.- Besar por última vez la mejilla de mi padre y de mi madre._

_5.- Vender la ropa, después de usarla toda, a los más necesitados._

_6.- Poder besar a alguien que realmente me ame._

_7.- Poder aprender a bailar bien._

_8.- Aprender a tocar el piano._

_9.- Gritarle a Jacob de lo mal que me ha tratado y del mal esposo que es._

Sonrió, con ironía, al volver a releer la lista, con una voluntad y ferocidad desconocida para ella mientras releía una y otra vez la lista ganando más confianza dentro de ella. Tal vez no había hecho mucho en su vida. Tal vez se había pasado los pocos veinticinco años de edad que tenía en trivialidades y compadeciéndose de si misma. Pero cumpliría su lista, no importaba qué o quién. Lo haría, aún cuando Edward ya estuviera succionándole la sangre.

Miro de nuevo el calendario, e hizo el cálculo. Faltaban 27 días para que el plazo terminara. Miró de nuevo la lista y la metió en sus bolsillos. No fue hasta que una ráfaga de viento entró que sintió que las mejillas estaban húmedas por un par de lágrimas solitarias. Se las limpió, bruscamente, con la mano.

-Juro solemnemente.- pronunció con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de musitar.- que trataré con todas mis fuerzas jamás volver a derramar una lágrima en lo que resta de mi vida.

Se quedó observando un par de minutos más el calendario hasta que finalmente otra idea se le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que algo se le olvidaba? Juraría que algo tenía que hacer, que había algo a lo que debía asistir, alguien que la estaría esperando dentro de unas pocas horas. No fue hasta que volteó hasta la mesa que recordó que tenía que ver a Diego en el Dark Cavern a las cuatro. Con un suspiro de alivio, comprobó que eran apenas la una y media. Cogió el primer libro que vio sobre el sillón mientras inconscientemente palmeaba el bolsillo con la lista.

* * *

El Dark Cavern era un café que se encontraba al sur de la ciudad, a unos treinta minutos de la mansión Black. Era un lugar bastante popular entre adultos y jóvenes. El Dark Cavern era un café agradable en la mañana y en la tarde, y un antro increíble al que Bella había asistido una vez junto con Alice. Había sido dos años antes, cuando todavía era novia de Jacob, cuando había ido con Alice cuando está había terminado con su más reciente novio. Había terminado borracha y con una resaca horrible por todo el día.

En sí, el Dark Cavern era un lugar bastante extraño de por sí. Uno podía concluirlo por su simple fachada. La entrada simulaba la entrada de la cueva en donde una andaba a oscuras unos dos metros hasta que se llegaba a una cámara de la "cueva" en dónde había hoyos que permitían la luz del sol y desde donde se podía observar un jardín contiguo junto con una gigantesca fuente en el centro. Era un lugar enorme y era uno de los lugares favoritos de Bella, aún con la extravagancia del lugar.

Cuando entró al los dos metros oscuros a las cuatro con diez, tropezó un par de veces hasta que finalmente llegó a la cámara con luz. Miró alrededor de las meses, sin divisar a Diego. Finalmente le preguntó al camarero si había una mesa apartada a nombre de Diego Hill. El camarero asintió ausentemente mientras caminaba con flojera hasta la mesa más apartada del lugar en donde se tenía una buena vista del jardín. El camarero arrastró la silla mientras Bella se sentaba y daba un ligero "gracias".

Pensé que te olvidarías de nuestro pequeño encuentro.- murmuró Diego en cuánto Bella le miró.- Es bueno saber que no fue así.

Bella analizó de nuevo a la persona sentada frente a ella. Diego vestía casualmente con unos jeans negros y una camisa informal junto con un par de converse. Tenía el pelo ligeramente desordenado y sus ojos de un azul penetrante anunciaban una sola cosa: coqueteo. Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea.

Diego Hill tenía el aspecto de ser todo un Casanova. Parecía el típico estereotipo de un empresario rico soltero que pasa su vida apostando su fortuna y gastando todo lo demás en mujeres. Bella supo, solamente por la mirada que esté le dirigía, que ella era su siguiente víctima.

-Bueno.- murmuró, saliendo pronto de sus divagaciones.- no soy una persona que olvide fácilmente las cosas. Traje los dibujos que viste ayer junto con otros que he hecho anteriormente. Son alrededor de unos veinte, aunque en realidad, he hecho alrededor de unos cincuenta.

Bella sacó un fólder de su bolsa, mientras se la entregaba a Diego. En realidad, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escoger los mejores. Simplemente había tomado los primeros que había visto mientras le decía a Edward que iba a salir.

**Flashback**

_-Así que vas a salir, ¿huh?- murmuró Edward mientras veía que Bella erráticamente buscaba los dibujos de los cajones._

_-Sí. Apuesto a que serán un par de horas, trataré de no tardar mucho y regresar para mi encarcelamiento pre-programado.- Bella sonrió sarcásticamente por un momento.- Y no te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie más me muerda._

_-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama el café? No te he oído completamente bien mientras balbuceabas- preguntó Edward, claramente divertido. Estaba recostado contra la pared, de nuevo luciendo espectacular aún siendo un vampiro. Sus ojos relucían de diversión, mientras la observaba recoger papeles a lo estúpido._

_-El Dark Cavern. Estoy segura de que lo conoces, es bastante famoso. Está a una media hora de aquí.- contestó, mientras terminaba de componer los papeles._

_-Conozco el café, aunque nunca he ido allí. ¿Sabías que el alcohol agria la sangre de los humanos? Por eso, yo prefiero…_

_Bella levantó un dedo en el aire, sin ni siquiera mirarlo._

_-En serio, no quiero saber. Una humana a menos de unos dos metros de ti._

_Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Sólo miro hacia el frente mientras Bella recogía su bolso y le dedicaba una última mirada._

_-¿Me vas a seguir hasta el café, cierto?_

_-Por supuesto. No esperaras a que sea tan estúpido ¿verdad?- Bella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta. Edward se despegó de la pared y alzó una ceja en dirección a Bella.- Vaya, en serio te gusta._

_-No me gusta. _

_-¿En serio? Aún cuando llevó pocos días vigilándote, jamás te había visto tan desesperada por encontrar algo como el día de hoy._

_-En realidad, los buscaba porque ya voy tarde y porque quiero terminar esto lo antes posible._

_-Aún, así, parece que te gusta. Admítelo ¿te gusta de verdad?_

_-¿Te importaría si me gustara?- al ver la ceja levantada de Edward, claramente aclarando un no, se encogió de hombros.- ¿Esto rompe el acuerdo de alguna forma._

_Edward pareció pensárselo ligeramente, hasta que negó ligeramente la cabeza. Después sonrió sarcásticamente y se dio la vuelta._

_-Qué te diviertas, Swan.- murmuró, al parecer con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta de la casa._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Bella miró hacia el jardín, distraída, mientras su acompañante checaba con lentitud las distintas páginas que está le había traído. En sí, todos los dibujos tenían temas diferentes. Había desde paisajes hechos a lápiz hasta dibujos abstractos sobre la vida o la muerte. Ángeles, demonios, vestidos, princesas, príncipes, celebridades, amigos, parejas, corazones y lunas decoraban las distintas hojas.

-Tus dibujos son simplemente sensacionales.- murmuró Diego, mientras cambiaba de un ángel de alas negras a una pareja danzando a la luz de la luna.- En serio que sí.

-Me alegra que lo pienses así.- contestó Bella, distraídamente, Jugaba con un mechón de pelo castaño entre sus dedos, mientras un rayo de sol se reflejaba en él. Diego la miró de nuevo y Bella pudo sentir su penetrante mirada azul con más fuerza la normal.

-Bella.- Diego pareció estirar una mano para alcanzarla, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.- Bella

-¿Mande?

-Eres una excelente dibujante. Y no lo digo sólo porqué tu marido sea mi socio, si no porque en serio lo eres. ¿Tomaste un curso o algo por el estilo?

-No. Todo lo que ves ahí es de mis propias técnicas y métodos. Jamás me gusto seguir un estilo en cuánto se difiere al dibujo.

-¿Jamás has pensado en vender tus dibujos?

-No. Sólo dibujo por placer, no por dinero, aunque para muchos esas dos palabras parecerían sinónimos. Aparte, no creo que a muchas personas les interese tener uno de mis dibujos en la pared de la sala.

-Bueno, ¿tendrías algún problema si alguien quisiera comprarte una? ¿O eres de las artistas penosas que desean que su arte no sea expuesto?

Bella pareció pensárselo un segundo, mientras seguía jugando con el mechón de pelo. Movía el rizo de un lado a otro mientras el sol se reflejaba en diferentes ángulos. La luz sacaba brillos rojizos al mechón, fuera cual fuera la posición del mechón.

-No. Si alguien la quiere, ¿para qué negársela?

Diego cerró las manos sobre la mesa y miró aún más intensamente a Bella. Era tal la intensidad que Bella tuvo que dejar el mechón y verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me venderías algunos de tus dibujos?

-¿Para que los quieres? No creo que un empresario como tú…

-No son para mí, querida. Mi hermana es dueña de un museo y desea una nueva exposición de arte para conseguir más gente. Está buscando nuevos artistas y creo que tus dibujos son perfectos para su exposición. Sin embargo, no sólo los quiere para un rato, si no que desea que los mejores se queden de manera permanente en el museo de arte.

Bella río sonoramente, sin creer lo que oía.

-¿Cuál es el tema de la exposición?

-Aún no hay tema. Pero si aceptas, podemos salvar algunos de los dibujos que tienes para que queden con la exposición o puedes hacer unos nuevos. Pero si no quieres…

-¿Qué si no quiero? Por supuesto que lo quiero. Tú sólo encárgate de decirme cuál es el tema de la exposición y con mucho gusto lo hago.

Incluso ella se sorprendió al responder tan rápidamente. Generalmente era una persona que pensaba mucho antes de decidir si iba a aceptar o si realmente lo iba a hacer, pero un desconocido impulso en ella la guió a aceptar unos segundos después, sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba empezando a cansarse de ser la misma Bella, la Bella responsable y educada que jamás hacía nada si no se le pedía o si pensaba que era inapropiado.

Diego sonrió, captando de nuevo esa ternura de niño que tenía, mientras que sus ojos color zafiro se iluminaban de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme? – preguntó Bella, haciendo ademanes de recoger su bolsa e irse. Los ojos de Diego perdieron su brillo y de pronto se puso serio.

-De hecho no. Pedí por ti y por mí antes de que llegaras, si eso no te molesta. ¿No me dejarás aquí con dos comidas para mí solo, cierto?

Bella miró por un segundo la carpeta con sus dibujos, a Diego y a la dirección donde se suponía debía estar la salida. En serio quería irse, irse a casa y ver un poco de tele, pero por alguna razón su cabeza le sugería lo contrario. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la casa, compadeciéndose de sí misma, leyendo, comiendo y viendo tele. ¿No era tiempo de despejar un poco su mente, aún cuando era con un Don Juan de primera?

-Cierto.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre sus vidas, tomando cafés, croissants, donas y diferentes panes que traían a la mesa. Bella era adicta al café, pero no al pan y por eso sabía muy poco sobre los diferentes panes que le traían. Al parecer, eran panes de diferentes continentes, cosa curiosa, si se tomaba en cuenta que generalmente no los servían a menos que fuera una ocasión especial. Al parecer, Diego Hill era tomada como una persona importante e interesante aún en un café.

Diego resulto ser una persona aparte de la apariencia que tenía de conquistador. Al parecer, era vegetariano, amante del café y de los animales, y con una obsesión por todo lo artístico, incluyendo el arte, el cine, la literatura y la danza. Le platicó que el tocaba el violín y cello y que le encantaría tocar la guitarra en cuanto pudiera. Era de una familia adinerada y que tenía una hermana llamada Amelie.

Después fue el turno de Bella de hablar sobre ella. Le resultó algo difícil, considerando que odiaba hablar sobre ella, pero se convenció a si misma de que había salido bien. Mientras hablaba, que fue un largo rato, Diego parecía bastante atento a todas las palabras que salían de su boca.

Finalmente, alrededor de las siete, Bella pensó que su tiempo libre había acabado. Se despidió de Diego con un gesto de la mano, y se paró para dirigirse hasta su coche, dónde Edward le esperaba recostado contra el coche.

-Hola.- murmuró Bella mientras le miraba. Oyó una charla atrás de ella junto con unas risitas a sus espaldas. Se volteó para ver un grupo de adolescentes de unos dieciséis años viendo a Edward con interés. Frunció el ceño mientras las chicas se reían y mientras Edward le guiñaba el ojo a una de ellas, una rubia anoréxica.

-Hola.- respondió Edward cuando el grupo se hubo marchado.- ¿Lista para tu encarcelamiento nocturno?

-Ya lo creo.- Bella rodeó el coche y se sentó frente al volante, mientras Edward se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto. Miró hacia el vampiro mientras esté miraba hacia la ventana, observando algo con mucho interés. Parecía más despreocupado de lo normal, y sus ojos verdes brillaban más de lo que podía soportar. Seguramente había salido a cenar alguna muchacha deprimida o a una prostituta.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó mientras encendía el coche.

-Nada.- murmuró, mientras seguía observando hacia el café. Sonrió hacia el lugar, mientras Bella aceleraba. Edward dedicó una última mirada divertida hacia la persona rubia con ojos azules que los observaba con rabia hasta que fue sólo una silueta más de la noche.

**¡Hola lectoras!**

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que agregar. Prometo ser lo más breve posible.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que de nuevo no me inspiraba y no sabía exactamente como continuar. También lamento el final, que puede parecer algo rápido, pero me había cansado de escribir ocho hojas continuas y quería terminar para hoy, pues mañana tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.**

**Ya sé, deben estar maldiciéndome en voz baja por haber puesto un capítulo dedicado a Diego en lugar de a Edward. Sé cómo se sienten. Pero tenía que poner este capítulo, es algo importante. Sin embargo, prometo poner más capítulos dedicados a Edward. No prometo que trataré de poner los capítulos más seguido, todas sabemos que es una mentira.**

**Porfavor, dejen reviews. Toma solo unos minutos y no me importa que sean jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, críticas o halagos. **

**Nos vemos.**

**Stardropper ;)**


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Dulces Sospechas

**Disclaimer: *****suspira* ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto siempre, con cada capítulo? La inspiración del cuento de Horacio Quiroga "El almohadón de plumas", los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y demás locura es mía. ¿Podemos empezar ya? Las veo abajo.**

_**Lo que esté en este formato representan flashbacks.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Dulces Sospechas**

-Vamos a llegar tarde, cielo.

_Cielo._

La palabra retumbaba en las paredes de su cráneo, de una forma odiosa e irritante. Jamás había conocido a alguien con la capacidad de insultar a alguien con una palabra de supuesto cariño, o alguien capaz de volver una palabra tierna e inocente en una grosería y un insulto. Sin embargo, Jacob decía y hacía muchas cosas que los demás hombres no hacían.

_Cielo._

Sin embargo, nadie pareció notar la aspereza de su voz, el ligero desdén con el que mencionaba la palabra. Todos estaban dedicados a su propio mundo: a su ropa, a su pareja, a los modales, a todas las cosas estúpidas que Bella se pudiera imaginar. Ahí estaba ella, sufriendo en un inmenso teatro con centenares de luces, pidiendo a gritos ayuda, sin que absolutamente nadie la notara.

Como siempre.

-Allá voy, cariño.- Bella trató de impregnar la última palabra con muchísimo desdén. No supo si lo logró, ya que siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Bella estaba ataviada en un vestido azul, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto con un par de zapatillas de un color celeste, parecido al de su vestido. Su pelo estaba suelto y llevaba muy poco maquillaje. Le había costado mucho trabajo haberse vestido de esa forma, que para ella era bastante llamativo. Jacob le había dicho que se vistiera elegantemente, pero que aún así llamara la atención. Bella sabía que para Jacob verse elegante y llamativa era usar un vestido negro provocativo pero decente, el tacón de las zapatillas dos veces mayor, mucho labial y el pelo recogido. Por eso había hecho todo lo contrario. Tal vez era por eso que Jacob la trataba con más odio que el acostumbrado.

¡Cuánto le gustaría estar sentada en su mullido sofá, leyendo algún clásico! O por lo menos, estar con Alice, viendo una buena película de terror. Le habría gustado cualquier cosa que estar aquí, de nuevo aparentando cosas que no eran. Aparentando una mentira que ella odiaba. Se miró y se preguntó dónde estaría Edward. Apostaba a que estaría riéndose a gusto en alguna parte bien oculta del teatro. Si se había reído cuando se lo había dicho…

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué tu vas a ir a una obra de teatro?- murmuró Edward, apenas molestándose en ocultar la sonrisa- Por favor, búscate una mejor excusa._

_-No es una excusa. Es una realidad. Una horrible realidad. Y estoy siendo obligada, no es por mi gusto._

_-Ya me lo imaginaba. Y sí se puede saber ¿por qué odias ir a ver una obra de teatro?_

_-Porqué odio fingir. Porqué odio ser presentada como la perfecta esposa de Jacob Black, cuando en realidad mi matrimonio es un fracaso._

_-Auch. Y yo que pensaba que te encantaba ser el centro de atención…_

_-No es gracioso. Deja de reírte.- murmuró, enfurruñada por la actitud de Edward. Aunque, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar? ¿En serio esperaba que Edward abriera los brazos y que la consolara diciéndole que todo estaría bien? Miró a Edward un segundo y supo que era exactamente lo que quería. Todo esto le estaba afectando seriamente._

_- ¿O si no, que? ¿Iras corriendo por ahí con una pistola de agua llena de agua bendita tratando de derretirme?- sonrió burlonamente, y a Bella le costó mucho trabajo poder pensar coherentemente._

_-O si no, juro que cuando terminé, beberé todo el alcohol posible para "agriar mi sangre"_

_Eso le borró en seguida la sonrisa a Edward. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró ceñudo el ceño._

_-Pero claro, tenía que ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir y decirle que el alcohol agria la sangre…_

_- No te preocupes, lo dijiste en un arranque de sarcasmo no planeado. Eres confianzudo, más no estúpido._

_-Confianzudo, claro. ¿Acaso tratas de hacerme sentir mejor? _

_-Creo que sí…_

_-No lo hagas, es patético y me haces sentir peor.- Edward sonrió y se volteó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el ventanal. Bella se puso roja de la furia y miró glacialmente hacia la dirección de Edward._

_-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan grosero?- le gritó mientras Edward caminaba con tranquilidad y con paso arrogante._

_-Generalmente soy genial y extremadamente bueno. Si quieres que sea bueno sólo háblame en un día que no sea entre lunes y domingo. Pásala bien. Tienes una vida envidiable._

_Y fue así como Edward desapareció detrás de la columna hasta su Aston Martin._

_Fin del Flash back._

-Oh si, mi vida es envidiable.- murmuró, mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y llegaba al balcón.

-¿Qué has dicho, cielo?

De nuevo, esa estúpida palabra.

-Nada, mi amor.

Llegados al balcón, miró hacia abajo. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría la gente en reaccionar si aventaba a Jacob por el balcón. Le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo, eso era claro, pero obviamente la ley no lo vería así.

La obra de teatro no tardó en empezar. Jacob sólo había tenido tiempo de saludar a un par de empresarios alemanes cuando las luces se empezaron a oscurecer y se anunció la tercera llamada. Se sentó al lado de su esposa, sonriéndole con una sonrisa hipócrita, mientras le sostenía la mano. El gesto no le pudo parecer más frío.

En realidad, no observó la obra. Se la paso toda la noche escuchando por sus audífonos en su ipod las mejores canciones que las que había ahí. Dejó que sus preocupaciones se fueran por un momento, mientras escuchaba las canciones que la tranquilizaban, que la hacían olvidar todo. Finalmente, se dio cuenta, aquello no eran tan malo. En realidad, jamás había creído que fuera malo. Lo que en realidad temía era la cena después de esto, en dónde tendría que comportarse como la persona que no era.

Era una cena importante, y lo sabía. Era en la estúpida cena en dónde mujeres con treinta y un operaciones quirúrgicas con vestidos "elegantes" y maquillaje exagerado conversaban con ella para después chismosear con otras arpías sobre lo simple que era. Era en la asquerosa cena en dónde hombres que deseaban poder y que tenían dinero platicaban tan huecamente sobre cosas tan simples que daban ganas de vomitar. Bella odiaba esas cenas, pero Jacob la hacía ir siempre a todo tipo de cenas de ese tipo.

No se quitó los audífonos durante toda la obra, mientras pensaba en el calvario que tendría que sufrir después. Solamente se los quitó cuando finalmente oyó al público estallar en aplausos para también levantarse y aplaudir.

* * *

-Isabella, querida, ¡que gusto verte! Me encanta el vestido que usas esta encantadora noche, es tan… fresco.- dijo una voz nasal, con un ligero acento francés. Bella conocía perfectamente esa voz., pero aún así rezó porqué no fuera quién creía que era.

Bella volteó justo a tiempo para ver como la señora que estaba a su lado, terriblemente familiar, esbozaba una sonrisa patética que combinaba con su comentario y su vestuario.

Cómo odiaba a esa mujer.

_Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. ¿Porqué no simplemente alguien me tira de un acantilado y terminamos con esto?_

Sin embargo, Bella sonrió

-Gracias Madame Clochette. Usted también luce muy elegante esta velada.

-¡Madame Clochette! Pero que sorpresa, que bella sorpresa. Me alegro de verla esta noche.

Jacob se levantó para saludarla, elogiarla, hacerla sentir primorosa cuando en realidad no lo era remotamente. Era patético y cómico al mismo tiempo ver los esfuerzos de Jacob por tratar de agradar a aquella mujer, Madame Clochette, para caerle bien. En realidad, eso es que lo todos querían. Apenas se había sentado, un pequeño grupo de cinco hombres estaban apiñados a su lado, elogiándola.

Había empezado siendo una buena noche. Había tenido que soportar varias pláticas superfluas con esposas estiradas y maridos presumidos, pero sólo un par. En realidad había empezado a disfrutar la velada. Pero, por supuesto, Madame Clochette tenia que hacer acto de presencia.

Madame Clochette no era, absolutamente para nada, una mujer agradable, hermosa o siquiera generosa. Madame Clochette era una mujer de una edad considerable, que gustaba de vestirse en pieles costosas, sombreros elegantes y zapatos horrendos pero con estilo. Siempre caminaba muy recta, con el constante traqueteo de sus zapatos, mientras su cabello peinado en un moño tan apretado que parecía otra de sus muchas cirugías. Sin embargo eran sus ojos, de un intenso color azul claro, que hacía que todos se atemorizaran tan sólo verla. Eran fríos y duros, y no aceptaba nada que fuera menos que perfecto.

Bella odiaba a esa mujer debido a su actitud. Había agarrado cierto odio hacia Bella después de que Jacob se le presentará, pues la mujer no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él. Era obvio que a Claudine Clochette le gustaba Jacob, y si aceptaba todos sus elogios era solamente por eso. Por eso atacaba e insultaba a Bella de la manera más educada que se le ocurría para luego despedazarla hablando mal a sus espaldas. Apostaba toda su colección de libros que al decir que su vestido era fresco, se refería a antiguo y horrible.

Por si fuera poco, para presumir su superioridad y su elegancia, hacía que le llamasen Madame Clochette, aunque tuviera apenas una décima parte de sangre francesa.

Sin embargo, todos y todas la adoraban ya fuera por su elegancia, su buen gusto, su "amabilidad"…. Pero más que nada por su poder y sus grandes cantidades de dinero. Era por eso que ahora había alrededor de quince personas alrededor de ella, alabándola. No era por nada más.

-Veo que a alguien no le agrada mucho Madame Clochette.- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera tenía que voltearse para saber a quién pertenecía la voz: su "gran" amigo, Diego Hill.

-Oh, Diego, querido, ¡me da tanta alegría verte!- exclamó Madame Clochette de entre la pequeña multitud alrededor de ella.- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Muy bien, Claudine, muchas gracias. Me alegro de ver que tu también te encuentras bien.

-Muy bien, gracias. Y veo que conoces a la encantadora Isabella Swan, la esposa de mi querido Jake.

-Si, afortunadamente lo hago. La señorita Swan y yo hemos estado haciendo unos cuántos proyectos últimamente.

-Me alegro. Los dejo de interrumpir entonces, el Sr. Dilligan me estaba diciendo algo muy interesante…

Ambos esperaron hasta que Claudine se hubo distraído completamente y Diego le volvió a sonreír.

-No, no me agrada. En realidad, es una persona muy irritante.

-Y… ¿se puede saber porque lo crees?

Bella volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, incrédula. Por alguna extraña razón, Diego Hill parecía interesarle su vida más de lo que parecía. Y por alguna razón, eso le molestaba. Tal vez Diego podía ser encantador, guapo y rico, pero simplemente no era su tipo. La sola razón de pensar en él de esa forma le hacía sentir extraña. Como si estuviera traicionando a alguien. Alguien que claramente no era Jacob, ¿pero quién?

Se sobresaltó, ella misma. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? No amaba a nadie más. No amaba a nadie más que a Alice y a su familia. Trató de recordar la pregunta de Diego y se apresuró a contestarla.

-Yo… la verdad, es porque ha tomado como hobby hablar mal de mi a mis espaldas mientras que en mi cara es toda una ternura.

-No eres la única. Pero si quieres saber porqué, es por tu esposo. Jacob. Madame Clochette tiene esa adicción de enamorarse de gente mucho más joven que ella.

-Ni que lo supiera.

-¿Acaso eso te pone celoso?

-¿De que Madame Clochette, una señora de sesenta años, este coqueteando con mi esposo? Para nada. Muy pocas veces he experimentado los celos y no deseo cambiar eso.

Los ojos de Diego se iluminaron por un instante. Ese instante bastó para que Bella presintiera algo malo.

-¿Y se puede saber de quien tienes celos?

Ahora estaba demasiado cerca. Un espacio demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal. Casi podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel, rozar su nariz contra la suya. Nadie los veía, nadie reparaba en la peculiar pareja que formaban. Bella contuvo el aliento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba así de cerca de alguien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había besado a alguien…

Sin embargo, la imagen de Edward la asaltó. Un par de ojos verdes que le veían burlonamente y repentinamente se sintió avergonzada. Se sonrojo y se apartó de él firmemente.

-Disculpa, pero eso no es algo que un caballero debería preguntarle a una dama. Ahora, si me disculpas, deseo ir al baño de damas. – lo miró una vez más antes de voltearse y salir disparada.

Lo siguiente que recordaba del trayecto para llegar hasta el baño fue un borrón de gente, saludando gente al azar y haciendo traquetear sus zapatillas de tacón en el suelo de mármol. Cuando finalmente llegó, se metió a un cubículo. Recostó su cabeza contra la pared del cubículo, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre la pared fría. El sudor empezaba a caer por su frente, mientras que sus pensamientos la asaltaban.

Era estúpido, era irónico. No estaba traicionando a nadie, a absolutamente nadie. Sin embargo la sensación se había incrementado hasta un punto alarmante, incluso ahora. ¿Por qué se avergonzó de su comportamiento, cómo si su corazón le perteneciera a alguien más?

Tenía en mente dos razones, y la segunda era la que la hacía temblar.

La primera razón sería que sentía que traicionaba a Jacob, pero lo creía incierto. Era claro que hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que Jacob era reverendo un bastardo. Había aceptado, a nivel subconsciente, que nunca amo a Jake, y que probablemente jamás lo amó. Así que esa sensación no había sido provocada por Jake.

Sin embargo la segunda razón decía otra cosa: se sentía culpable porque sintió que traicionaba a Edward. La sola idea la puso a sudar aún más.

¿A Edward? ¿Edward, el vampiro que había jurado asesinarla, que había hecho que su vida tuviera un límite de hasta un mes? ¿El tipo sarcástico que tanto se suponía que odiaba? Sin embargo, no lo odiaba. Incluso había llegado a tener cierto cariño irracional hacía él…

-No. No, no puedo. No puedo.

Por supuesto que no podía. No podía estar enamorada de el. No podía estar enamorada de su asesino. Por qué si así era, Dios sabía que eso tenía que ser el colmo de los colmos. Parecía una obra de teatro, su vida completa. Se negó a creerlo, se negó rotundamente a hacer que el pensamiento le calara por completo.

Sin embargo, una pequeña pero intensa alegría dentro de su pecho no calmaron las cosas.

* * *

-Así que… ¿cómo estuvo la cena?

Bella suspiró. Ella y Edward estaban ahora sentados dentro de la habitación: ella en la cama y en el suelo. Jacob había pedido una limosina cuando Bella había dicho que se quería ir, mientras el se quedaba a "resolver unos asuntos".Después de un incómodo silencio en dónde Bella se debatía consigo misma, finalmente Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Bien, supongo. Lo único inconveniente fue la repentina aparición de Madame Clochette. Apuesto todo a que ahora esta destruyéndome con críticas.

-Sí, noté cómo la veías y como te veía. Una mujer nada agradable, con pensamientos nada agradables. Lo único en lo que piensa es en lo sexy que es tal hombre, en la lujuria, en la riqueza, en el poder… es un asco de mujer. Apuesto a que su sangre sabe asquerosa…

-Un asco de mujer. Cómo si no supiera eso. ¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor?

Edward se encogió de hombros, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Supongo que sí. No hay una ley vampirica que me lo prohíba…

-No lo hagas. Es, y cito de tus literalmente inmortales palabras "es patético y me haces sentir peor".

Edward le sonrió. Por un momento, perdió toda máscara de egoísmo, masoquismo y sobrenatural que tenía. Por un instante, fue como si fuera de nuevo un humano, sonriéndole con una sonrisa que incluso le daba adorables hoyuelos. Era una sonrisa real, no las sarcásticas que había visto antes. Definitivamente, aquella era su sonrisa favorita en todo el mundo…

_Ah, mierda. ¿Ahora pienso en su sonrisa?_

Sin embargo, rápidamente se recuperó y puso en su lugar una sonrisa socarrona.

-Aprendes rápido, Swan.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice, Edward.

El aludido se le quedó mirando fijamente unos cuántos minutos, observándola detenidamente. Bella trató inútilmente de sentirse tranquila, de no sentirse nerviosa por ese par de ojos esmeralda. Sin embargo, toda barrera fue inútil. La deslumbró. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esa sensación de su cabeza.

-Y, bueno, ¿Qué hay de ese tal Diego Hill? ¿Estuvo aún más meloso esta noche?

-Más o menos.

-¿Más o menos? Por favor, yo vi como se veían. Vi como se acercaba a ti y tu te le quedabas viendo como un cordero a punto de morir. Claro, un par de ojos bonitos, cabello bien cuidado y un buen traje y las mujeres caen. A nadie le importa los valores de la gente, si es un psicópata. Sólo que tenga buen cuerpo…

Bella se le quedó mirando fijamente a Edward, notando un cierto tono extraño en la voz. ¿Acaso era enojo? Era una mezcla entre tristeza, enojo y decepción, aunque Bella no supo ponerle nombre. Sin embargo, tenía una suposición…

- En realidad, no me agrada mucho. No es mi estilo.

-Por favor, Swan. Si no te agradara mucho, no saldrías con el como lo hiciste ayer.

-Por favor, Edward. Si me agradara, lo habría besado ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los ojos de Edward destellaron una sola vez, de una forma que hizo que a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo era que podía cambiar tan radicalmente de ser una persona que parecía casi humana a alguien tan sobrehumano? Ahora, parecía un dios griego labrado en mármol, con un aura de oscuridad, terror y poder cerniéndose sobre él. Curiosamente, no le dio miedo. Ese Edward también le agradaba. Era aterrador y al mismo tiempo, extraordinario verlo así.

-No me agrada. Si no quieres entender eso, es tu problema.

-¿Dirías que lo odias?

-Sí, se podría decir que sí. – se encogió de hombros- Es lo más cercano al odio que jamás he experimentado.

-Eso no es cierto. Lo más parecido al odio que jamás has sentido es cuando me viste a mí. Debiste odiarme.

-No, no lo hice. Ya te dije, esa sensación que tengo con él es cercana al odio. Es lo más parecido.

-Ya sabes los dichos, Swan. Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso.

-Pero lo que no te dicen es que el odio es igual al amor, y el amor igual al odio. Y ese dicho es estúpido. Hay solamente otro paso para llegar del odio al amor.

-Palabras bien dichas, Swan. Pero demasiado agrias para ser verdad.

-¿Porqué tan empeñado en creer que me gusta?

Edward simplemente se quedó callado, mientras sonreía de forma sarcástica.

-Ya ves, no hay nada mejor que hacer.

-¿No serán celos, verdad Edward?

Durante un momento, ambos se miraron a los ojos. No emitieron ni un sonido. El rostro de Edward era una máscara indescifrable que no iba a mostrar en absoluto ningún sentimiento. La alegría dentro de Bella se fue intensificando. No le importó por el momento que está creciera…

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo que los sacó de su burbuja perfecta. Edward señalo hacia la ventana con la cabeza de forma cortante, mientras desaparecía en la mitad de la noche. Bella se enrolló rápidamente entre las sábanas mientras oía como Jacob se acostaba a su lado y se quedaba repentinamente dormido.

Pero ella no podía dormir. De nuevo, aún cuando se había prometido que trataría de no volver a hacerlo, las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos, dejando salir toda su confusión y desilusión, hasta que el finalmente cayó dormida.

**Así que aquí lo tienen. Bueno, ya saben, nota larga.**

**Para empezar, de nuevo lamento no haber podido subir un capítulo nuevo más pronto. Pero como había dicho antes, había tenido ciertos problemas técnicos y hasta ahora pude repararlos. Sin embargo, aquí les tengo un capítulo lleno de unas cuántas cosas interesantes por ahí…**

**Después, quiero agradecer muchísimo a todas aquellas que leen esta historia loca capítulo por capítulo. Saber que a alguien le gusta esta historia fue lo que me hizo continuarla, lo que me hace escribir más. Muchísimas gracias, me hacen infinitamente feliz y espero que lo sigan haciendo.**

**Por último, quiero decir que las que no hayan dejado un review, por favor, háganlo. Sólo tarda un minuto y la alegría que me da recibir un review es infinita. Por favor, si tienen tiempo, háganlo. Si lo hacen, a todas las que tengan una cuenta, les mandare un preview del siguiente capítulo. Así que, ¡dejen reviews!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Chao.**

**Stardropper ;)**


	10. Capítulo Diez: Las Dos Caras

**Disclaimer: *suspira* ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto siempre, con cada capítulo? La inspiración del cuento de Horacio Quiroga "El almohadón de plumas", los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y demás locura es mía. ¿Podemos empezar ya? Las veo abajo.**

**¡Tan feliz! Son diez capítulos ahora… Nota: Perdonen a Bella, es que simplemente ya no lo aguantaba más…**

**_Lo que esté en este formato representan flashbacks._**

**Capítulo Diez: Los Dos Rostros  
**

**-**¿Ya lo ves?- preguntó Alice, con voz claramente preocupada. Tenía miedo que se enojara. Por alguna razón, a Alice siempre le preocupaba que Bella estuviera enojada, más que el hecho de que estuviera triste.

Aunque claro, Alice era una chica bastante inteligente.

-¿Qué si lo veo? Claro que veo- murmuró Bella, apretando con fuerza la revista entre sus manos. Sentía que la furia bullía dentro de ella, pero todavía no con la suficiente fuerza como para estallar de una vez.- Esta en la maldita primera página.

-Esta de más decir que estás enojada ¿verdad?

-Eres astuta, Alice. Muy astuta.

¿Cómo rayos no iba a estar furiosa? El sólo hecho de ver su cara ahí hacía que le diera ganas de ir y ahorcar a quien quiera que le haya tomado la foto. Pero sin embargo, lo que más quería era matar a Diego Hill, el estúpido en la portada junto a ella.

Ese día, Alice había llamado muy temprano por la mañana diciendo que viera la portada de Glimmer. Confundida la había pedido de favor a alguien que le comprara la revista tan sólo para encontrar en la portada a ella y a Diego Hill en la cena de anoche, bastante juntitos. Por supuesto el título (Famosa multimillonaria sale con dos magnates) no ayudaba mucho. Le ardía la cara de vergüenza y de furia.

-¿Alguien más publicó algo parecido?- preguntó, con la voz inusualmente baja.

-No. Pero creo que Glimmer hizo más que suficiente con la foto. El artículo de diez páginas que hicieron sobre ti…. Simplemente estúpido.

-¿Hicieron un artículo sobre mí? ¿Y que estupideces dijeron ahí?

-Tú… ¿tú no lo habías visto?

-No. Apenas me recupero del shock de la portada.

-Ah. Entonces ni te molestes en abrir la revista.

-¿Qué hay dentro de la puñetera revista, Alice?

-Algo que, te aseguro, no te va a gustar en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y eso?

- La portada es apenas la punta del iceberg. El artículo es todo lo demás...Si la portada te enfadó, entonces te sugiero que vayas ahora mismo y tires la revista en el barranco más próximo.

-Hasta crees. Nos vemos Alice. Te llamo cuando termine de arrojar cosas por el enfado de leer el artículo.

-Bella, en serio no te recomiendo que…

Colgó el teléfono, irritada. Claro que iba a leer el maldito artículo. Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Buscó en el índice hasta que encontró "Triángulo amoroso multimillonario: La controversia Swan-Hill-Black"

¿Controversia? ¿Pero de que rayos hablaban? Sólo se habían visto unas cuántas veces, no había ninguna estúpida controversia. Aún así, abrió la revista hasta la página 12 y empezó a leer.

Isabella Swan: La parte oscura detrás de un lindo rostro.

_Isabella Swan, esposa del famoso y rico Jacob Black, se ha visto recientemente envuelta con el multimillonario Diego Hill. No solamente captada ayer en una cena importante, se han visto juntos antes en el famoso café The Dark Cavern y en la casa de Isabella. Se han visto bastante juntos durante estos últimos días, lo que ha llevado a pensar sobre si los dos tienen algo más íntimo que una amistad. Aunque el multimillonario Hill declaró que "La señorita Swan y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa ni nada que se le parezca" cuando le preguntamos ayer, las fotos dicen otra cosa. El magnate Black no ha comentado nada al respecto, al igual que Isabella Swan. Sólo nos queda esperar sus declaraciones y sobre si éste triángulo amoroso es real. A continuación, la historia familiar de Isabella Swan y una declaración de una amiga de la infancia que dice que "Isabella tenía ciertas tendencias a juntarse con jóvenes mucho más importantes que ella, siempre". También tenemos un análisis de los dos multimillonarios y sobre como la linda pareja Swan-Black podría venirse a pique._

¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Cómo que un romance con Hill? ¿Triángulo amoroso? ¿Cierta tendencia a juntarse con jóvenes mucho más importantes que ella? ¡Si ella jamás había dicho tal cosa!

-Bien, esto se acabo. Esto simplemente no puede ponerse peor.

-¿Qué no puede ponerse peor?

Bella ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para saber que se trataba de Edward. ¿Quién más si no? Aparte, reconocería esa voz de entre miles… Reconocer ese hecho hizo que se le enrojeciera la cara aún más, si eso era posible.

-Lo que me faltaba: tú. ¿Soy yo o te apareces en todos lados?

-Me aparezco en todos lados. Pensé que habíamos dejado eso en claro.

-No, no lo habíamos dejado en claro. Ahora, si no te molesta, me encantaría estar una tarde sin tu "agradable compañía".

Edward silbó en tono burlón. Se recostó lentamente contra la pared mirando fijamente a Bella con una sonrisa socarrona. Bella simplemente se limitó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente mientras contaba hasta diez.

-Vaya veo que el día de hoy alguien está de mal humor.

Uno. Comenzó a arrugar la revista en sus manos.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo verlo? ¿Qué te gritara o el sarcasmo impregnado en mi voz?

-Ambas.

Dos.

-Y porque generalmente te alegras de verme, aunque trates de ocultarlo.

Tres. Puso más presión a la revista, que ahora era apenas una masa irreconocible de páginas que decían mentiras sobre ella…

-¿Porqué me alegraría de ver a mi asesino? De todos modos, gracias a ti solamente tengo un mes para despedirme de las pocas cosas que me han dado felicidad en esta vida.

Bella se volteó justo a tiempo para ver la cara de sorpresa de Edward. Se sorprendió al ver que rápidamente ocultaba su expresión, no sin antes ver un poco de remordimiento, tristeza, hambre y… lástima.

Cuatro. Cinco. Los malditos números no parecían funcionar por primera vez.

-Si no mal recuerdo, la de la idea de despedirse de todo en un mes fuiste tú. Bella, Bella, Bella si por mi fuera ahora estaría bien enterrada bajo tierra. Eso si hubiera tenido la delicadeza de enterrarte bajo tierra en lugar de botarte por ahí.

Bien, eso le había dolido. Y bastante. Sin embargo, probablemente le dolió más la simpleza con lo que la decía, lo casual en la voz. ¿Acaso no le había tomado aunque fuera un poco de cariño? ¿Algo? Algo dentro de ella se estalló, aunque no supo decir dónde. No podría contener mucho tiempo la bomba que iba a estallar…

Seis. Siete.

-Ah, perdóname por empeorar tus planes. Aunque sabes, eso no cambia nada. Tú sigues siendo un asesino, yo sigo siendo la víctima. Y entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez y acabamos con esto?

Ocho. Nueve.

-Yo… yo no puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te ha remordido la conciencia? A otro perro con ese hueso, Edward. Hazlo. Ya no me importa. ¿De que me tengo que despedir, si no se de desgracia y de tristeza?

Volteó, con las lágrimas de rabia aflorándole en los ojos. Estaba gritando a toda voz, mientras Edward conservaba su calma habitual. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Que la matara, que más importaba. Ya nada importaba.

-Hice una promesa Swan, y no voy a hacer yo quien la rompa. Voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, aunque eso signifique soportarte a ti y a tu desgracia y tristeza. Supéralo Swan. Deberías estar agradecida. Tú querías esto. Ahora acepta las consecuencias.

Diez. Y fue así como explotó. Todo se volvió rojo. Las lágrimas dejaron de aflorar, le dio rienda suelta a su furia. Le tiró a la cara la revista a Edward, que éste esquivó fácilmente. Pateó todo lo que había a su alrededor: arrancó las cortinas, volteó los sillones, rompió vasijas, rompió papeles. Ya nada le importaba. Sólo quería dejar de sentir esa rabia, ese dolor…

Sin darse cuenta, ahora estaba en la cocina. Abrió de un tirón el cajón dónde guardaban los cuchillos, los tenedores y las cucharas y cogió todos los cuchillos. Con una furia ciega, se los lanzó uno a uno a Edward que esquivó con facilidad. Éste se limitaba a gritarle algo, pero Bella no escuchaba nada. Lanzó tres, cinco, diez cuchillos hasta que finalmente también se dedicó a tirarle todo lo que encontraba. Le lanzó platos, vasos, tazas, hasta lanzó el calendario que tenía a su izquierda. También el reloj…

-¡Swan! ¡Para de una maldita vez! ¡Vas a terminar haciéndote daño!

-¡No me importa si me hago daño! ¿Qué importa si de todos modos tú me vas a matar?

Edward se acercaba cada vez más. Estaba a penas a unos diez metros de ella, esquivando todo lo que Bella le daba. Se acercaba con lentitud debido a que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría ella si apareciera de la nada a su lado.

-Swan, en serio me estás sacando de quicio. Deja de lanzarme cosas y actúa maduramente.

-¡No quiero actuar maduramente, estúpido vampiro! ¡Actúe maduramente toda mi asquerosa vida para que acabara así!

Estaba ahora a siete metros de ella, moviéndose fluidamente para evitar el montón de cosas que salían disparadas hacia él. Sus ojos eran grandes gracias a la sorpresa y tenía las palmas hacia ella, cómo un culpable que avanza hasta un policía. Caminaba con suavidad y agilidad, mientras seguía su paso hasta ella.

-¿Dónde está la Bella madura y fuerte que conozco? ¿Dónde esta la Bella paciente que fue tan inteligente como para hacer que un vampiro le concediera otro mes de vida?

-Se ha ido. Búscala en otro lugar porque te aseguro que aquí no esta.

Ahora estaba a unos escasos metros de ella. Ahora podía ver el arrepentimiento, la culpa, la desesperación que también se reflejaba en los ojos de Edward. De repente, sus ojos parecían aún más verdes de lo normal. De nuevo, parecía un pozo esmeralda en dónde ella no deseaba más que sumergirse y jamás volver a salir.

Reprimió el deseo.

-Ella sigue ahí. Hace mucho que no soy humano, hace mucho que no siento como tú, pero aún me quedan los recuerdos. Recuerdo la rabia ante una injusticia, el dolor de no ser amado, lo difícil que uno cree que es su vida…. Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero haciendo esto no vas a cambiar nada, Bella, nada. Así que para de una vez antes de que te hagas daño.

Ahora estaba a un escaso metro…

-Ya te dije que me importa poco si me hago daño o no.

-Pues… pues a mi si me importa. Me importa y mucho.

Las palabras tardaron en calarle a Bella. Le miró a la cara, incrédula, mientras sostenía otro cuchillo en la mano. Unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras las palabras luchaban por llegarle verdaderamente hasta lo más hondo.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logró sacar de sus labios. Edward estaba a unos cincuenta centímetros de ella. Podía ver su reflejo en los pozos verdes: estaba despeinada, con la mata de pelo* castaña enredada y esponjada. Los ojos cafés parecían desquiciados, fuera de órbita, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El cuchillo en la mano simplemente le hacía ver mucho más loca.

-He dicho que me importa.

-Pero… ¿a ti que te va a importar? De todos modos me vas a matar…

Edward miró hacia otro lado, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos. Bella se preguntó si ahora estaría sonrojado si estuviera vivo.

-Yo… yo no te entiendo. En serio que no, Edward.

Bella bajó el cuchillo, indecisa, mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose bajo sus mejillas. Reprimió una sonrisa. ¿En serio había dicho lo que había acabado de oír? ¿En serio le importaba a Edward? La incredulidad reprimió la ira, mientras dejaba que le cuchillo cayera sobre el suelo de mármol. Bella avanzó con cuidado hacia Edward, mientras el se limitaba a ver hacia otro lado.

Lástima que no calculó que había un par de platos, libros y demás basura ahí.

Si había una palabra que describiera a Isabella Swan a la perfección, era torpe. Podía tropezarse incluso en un suelo llano. Podía golpearse y lastimarse hasta con un algodón. Siempre caminaba tambaleándose, como una gelatina andante. Por eso no fue gran sorpresa que se tropezara con el montón de cosas rotas que había justo delante de ella.

Lo que si fue sorpresa fue un par de brazos que la sujetaron justo a tiempo antes de caer. Eran fuertes, musculosas. Las manos eran delgadas y largas, como las de un pianista. Eran frías, claro, pero por alguna razón Bella sentía un calor familiar ahí, como si ahí fuera el lugar donde siempre debió estar desde el principio. Las lagrimas se esfumaron.

Miró hacia arriba, sonrojada. Un par de ojos verdes la miraban, sorprendido. Sus facciones, desde esa distancia, eran simplemente perfectas. Suaves, pero con una cierta dureza masculina. Las pestañas eran increíblemente largas, cosa que no había notado antes. Pero lo que le sorprendió fueron sus labios, que parecían tan suaves y grandes aunque literalmente estaba muerto…

Ninguno de los dos se soltó. Los segundos parecían horas y los minutos parecían días. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo sabían que no querían que acabara. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin mediar palabra. Sin embargo, Edward empezó a mirar los labios de Bella y ella los de él. Ambos empezaron a acercarse al otro, y Bella sólo podía mirar los ojos de Edward mientras se acercaba tortuosamente a esos labios…

Pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos, a milímetros de la cara de Edward, miró de nuevo sus ojos. Y volvió a la realidad.

Lo empujó suavemente, pero eso bastó para Edward. La soltó, sorprendido por la reacción de ésta, mientras Bella se alejaba de él, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera dejado continuar? ¿Por qué se había apartado así de él cuando todo su cuerpo añoraba al otro? ¿Por qué estaba tan confundida? Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Lo miró una vez más antes de salir corriendo por la puerta delantera.

-Dios mío, dios mío ¿qué he hecho? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Al principio, esas palabras eran lo único en lo que podía pensar. Sin embargo corrió y corrió sin importarle a donde se dirigía ni porqué. Lo único que deseaba era alejarse de la casa, alejarse de Edward. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que su mente trataba de decirle.

Tropezó varias veces contra el pavimento, y pasó a golpear varias personas que iban por ahí. No miró atrás ni una sola vez. Estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por un coche, y aunque le hicieron unas señas bastante agresivas, no le importo. Finalmente, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, llegó a un parque solitario en dónde se sentó en una banca, se sentó en posición fetal y miró al vacío.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿En serio había estado a punto de besarlo? ¿En serio había hecho una rabieta de ese tamaño? Parecía que últimamente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, más que por su razonamiento. Aún tenía presente la última imagen en los ojos de Edward, todo lo que embargaba esos pozos esmeraldas…

Hambre.

El hambre se había reflejado en sus ojos. Había toda una horda de emociones ahí, pero lo más notorio había sido el hambre. Como una sombra negra que coloreaba de forma aterradora todo el verde. Eso lo hacía lucir aún más hermoso, eso era cierto, pero le había asustado sobremanera. Y le había hecho regresar a la realidad.

No podía enamorarse de su asesino. Era simplemente masoquista, sádico y raro, sin contar que era sobrenatural. Ni siquiera eran de la misma especie…

Y de nuevo vinieron toda la horda de emociones. Rabia, enojo, tristeza, dolor, confusión , desesperación, todas vinieron de nuevo a recordarle lo miserable que era su vida. Así que de nuevo salió corriendo sin buscar nada, sin importarle nada. Finalmente estaba pensando en regresar a casa. Edward probablemente ya se habría ido. Y si seguía ahí, no sabía como, pero iba a correrlo de ahí. Era su casa, de todos modos…

Súbitamente, giró una esquina, con el único sonido de sus tacones golpeando sonoramente el suelo. No pensaba en nada, no sentía nada. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ir y llegar a su casa a ver una buena película y olvidarlo todo. El enojo y la irritación se juntaron en su interior, creando una bomba que no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría. Sin embargo, unas risas crueles le hicieron parar en seco.

Miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Estaba en un callejón oscuro, que parecía tétrico aún a la luz brillante del sol. No veía ni escuchaba a nadie, a excepción de las risas que sonaban detrás de ella. Sintió un frío inexplicable, calarle hondo.

-¿A dónde vas, princesita?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella.- ¿Es que acaso no quieres jugar con nosotros, hermosura?

Más risas. Eran, por lo menos, ocho hombres detrás de ella, con intenciones claramente no muy pacíficas, unos siete metros detrás. Miró al frente. El callejón acababa unos once metros más adelante, sin ninguna otra salida. No había nadie en toda la zona, ni que hablar de un policía. Estaba sola, completamente sola, sin a donde ir ni a quién acudir.

Algo le decía que no sólo querían el dinero. Su conclusión, que bien sabía era acertada, hizo que un sudor frío le recorriera la piel.

-Mierda. ¿Otra cosa que pueda salir mal?- susurró, aún enfadada. De todos modos, sabía que no le iba a durar mucho. La desesperación y la impotencia no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Se volteó, sólo para ver siete hombres detrás de ella, mirándola, expectantes. Todos sonreían de una forma que hizo que a Bella se le parara el corazón por un instante. Los ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Entonces, princesa, ¿has decidido quedarte a jugar?- murmuró una voz profunda, ronca. – Porque nosotros si que queremos jugar…

Bella repasó frenéticamente todo lo que sabía sobre defensa personal. No sabía nada. Jamás se había tomado la molestia de aprender y lo único que sabía de peleas era de la televisión o de sus novelas. ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber ella defenderse? Sin embargo, se dijo, no iba a caer sin al menos haberse llevado uno. Bueno, al menos iba a intentar la parte verbal…

-Yo… no traigo nada de dinero. En serio.

-Hey, Brad, ¿no es ésa la chica rica? Esa…. ¿la chica en la portada de las revistas?

Aquel que se llamaba Brad miró al que hablaba y miró de nuevo a Bella.

-¿Cómo te llamas, princesita?

-Yo… yo… me llamo Catherine Evans.

-¿Catherine Evans? No recuerdo a nadie famoso con el nombre Catherine Evans, güey.

-Te juro que la he visto antes. Se me hace un poco familiar…

-Sea quien sea, el día de hoy se va a quedar a jugar con nosotros. ¿Con que no tienes dinero, eh? Qué mal. ¿Cómo se puede compensar?

-Se me ocurre una buena idea.

Todos empezaron a reírse fuerte, acercándose lentamente a Bella, disfrutando el miedo en sus ojos avellana. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Sólo ver como se acercaban para marcarla de por vida, o en lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Probablemente la matarán después. Se pegó a la pared, alejándose lo más que podía de ellos. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que una mano de hombre le acariciaba el pelo. Dijo algo "gracioso" que Bella no logró a entender. Empezó a rezar porque al menos no fuera tan horrible y que fuera rápido…

-Yo que tu no haría eso.- dijo una voz melodiosa detrás de ellos.

Bella jamás se había alegrado tanto de oír esa voz. Podía identificarla dónde fuese ya que no había otra más melodiosa, más suave, más varonil… No había nadie como su Edward….

Todos se voltearon. El que sujetaba un mechón del cabello de Bella soltó el mechón y empezó a hablar, muy cerca de ella. La abrazó de repente, mientras Bella trataba de alejarse todo lo que podía de él.

-O si no que, ¿niño bonito? ¿Acaso vas a defender tú sólo contra todos nosotros?

Su aliento olía a alcohol, a mucho alcohol. Era una voz nasal, burlona, irritante. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, lentamente…

Edward estaba parado a unos cuántos metros de delante de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando fijamente al tipo que la sujetaba. Estaba completamente tranquilo y sereno, con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro. El cabello color bronce la caía casualmente sobre los ojos color verde, que eran cuevas esmeraldas, sin ningún sentimiento.

-Déjala. Ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué debería, niño bonito?

-¿Por qué, ? Porque la chica que tienes entre los cerillos a los que llamas brazos es mía.

-¿En serio? ¿Y acaso no piensas compartirla, estúpido?- los demás empezaron a reírse estruendosamente mientras Bella veía a Edward fijamente. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Lo había imaginado, leído y fantaseado demasiadas veces. Edward también la veía fijamente, asegurándole con la mirada de que todo estaría bien. Con una señal leve le dijo que volteara hacia otro lado.

-No, no pienso hacerlo. Así que ahora mismo la sueltas o te juro que vas a desear jamás haber nacido.

- ¿En serio? A ver, niño bonito, muéstranos lo que tienes de una vez. Quiero acabar contigo para poder seguir con lo que estaba antes. ¿Verdad preciosa?- Y fue entonces cuando se acercó y lamió lentamente la mejilla de Bella.

La voz de Edward súbitamente se volvió más ronca.

-Con mucho gusto.

Antes de que se volteara, Bella pudo ver cómo Edward saltaba con gracilidad encima de su atacante. Su atacante la soltó de inmediato y ella se arrastró hasta la esquina más alejada de Edward y de los gritos que estaban detrás de ella. No podía correr, no podía gritar. Ni siquiera podía dejar de mirar lo que ocurría enfrente de ella…

Edward había fracturado las dos piernas de su atacante principal, después de fracturarle un brazo. Mientras gemía en otra esquina, Edward seguía atacando a los demás. Fracturaba aquí y allá, mientras bebía de un lado y luego de otro. Bella, en un arranque de shock, no podía más que pensar que Edward sabía demasiadas técnicas para matar. No podía capturarlo todo, ya que era demasiado rápido, pero aún así podía oír y ver lo que quedaba de sus atacantes. No mentía cuando decía que era lo más aterrador y sin embargo más fascinante que jamás había vivido. Sólo podía mirar. Era lo único que alcanzaba a hacer.

Después de unos cinco minutos, los gritos y movimientos de sus atacantes se extinguieron por completo. Era una pila de restos de cuerpos humanos, que Bella veía borrosamente, mientras las lágrimas se volvían a agolpar en sus ojos. Edward se acercó lentamente a ella y la miró.

El hecho de que sus ojos fueran inhumanamente verdes (más verdes que la clorofila) hacía que le diera un escalofrío.

-Siento que hayas visto eso.

Bella no contestó. Se limitó a verlo fijamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Pero que esperaba? Era un asqueroso vampiro. Eso es lo que él le haría a ella. El pensamiento le aterró, le movió algo muy dentro de su alma. Trató de apartarlo cuando Edward pretendía poner su mano sobre su hombro. Edward notó rápidamente el gesto y se sentó a unos cincuenta centímetros de ella, claramente disgustado.

Le pesaba la lengua con las palabras que quería decir, pero no podía ponerlas en orden. Acababa de ver como la criatura a su lado había destrozado a sus atacantes sin piedad, sin dudar. Probablemente le hiciera lo mismo a ella. Pero lo que no le cabía era la forma en la que, horas antes, Edward la había sostenido para que no se cayera, o la forma en que le había hablado. No creía que fueran mentiras por más que él mintiera tan bien…

Pero ella también había creído otras cosas antes, había creído en mentiras. Se había evitado a si misma a ver la verdad cuando la tenía delante de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, borrando esos pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las lágrimas se habían esfumado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Gracias.- murmuró, mientras trataba de imaginar que estaba en otro lugar, muy, muy lejos de su realidad y de ese lugar.

-No hay de que.- oyó un suspiro a su lado, uno sonoro.-Aún así, lamento que lo hayas visto. ¿Aún me sigues teniendo miedo? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que soy peligroso por fin?

-Sí. Por fin me he dado cuenta de ello

-Bien.- la palabra fue seguida por un pequeño rumor del viento. Bella sabía que ahora probablemente estaría corriendo, corriendo para alejarse de ella y de toda su realidad.

Recostó su cabeza sobre la dura pared de piedra, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sintió una suave brizna de viento sobre su rostro y al fin, miró al cielo.

-Y aún así, por alguna razón, nada ha cambiado. Por más que lo deseé…- murmuró, hablando sola.

**Aún no puedo creer que ya vayamos en el capítulo diez. Sigo en shock por ello. Así que para conmemorar el diez, hice un capítulo con más acción, intriga y amor de lo usual. Les deje un final un poquito inconcluso que espero que les haya gustado. Yo me la pase de lo lindo escribiendo este capítulo, tratando de meterme aún más en Bella. Creo que es mi preferido hasta ahora…**

**Porfavor, dejen reviews. En serio. A cambio, les prometo que les daré un preview del siguiente capítulo.**

**Cuídense.**

**Stardropper ;)**

***mate de pelo, por si no sabían, significa cabello. Es otra forma graciosa de decirlo...  
**


	11. Capítulo Once: Mía

**Disclaimer: *suspira* ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto siempre, con cada capítulo? La inspiración del cuento de Horacio Quiroga "El almohadón de plumas", los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y demás locura es mía. ¿Podemos empezar ya? Las veo abajo.**

**Capítulo Once: Mía  
**

El cielo detrás de la pequeña ventana empezaba a teñirse de un azul profundo, bastante oscuro, haciendo que el rojo empezara a desvanecerse como el agua desvanece una mancha de sangre. En cualquier otro día, eso la hubiera alegrado. El crepúsculo y la noche eran las mejores partes del día. Sin embargo, el azul oscuro sólo la entristeció más e hizo que la preocupación dentro de ella creciera.

Había intentado de todo para tratar de olvidar la preocupación que sentía. Había pensado incluso en checar si estaba bien, pero le había parecido estúpido hacerlo. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? Ella no era estúpida, de seguro no había intentado algo suicida sólo por haber visto su rostro en una portada barata. Pero había crecido en su interior un cariño superior a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Era un regalo y una tortura a la vez…

Ya no aguantaría mucho más la estúpida preocupación si esto seguía así.

"¿Qué crees que ha hecho, Alice?" ¿Acaso crees que se ha suicidado? Bella no es así, no habría cometido una estupidez solamente por eso…"

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo de nuevo que la reconfortara. Se encontraba en un apartamento pequeño, nada fuera de lo normal. Un par de sillones se hallaban detrás de ella, que se colocaban enfrente de un televisor modesto. Atrás, una pequeña cocina que servía como coartada y al lado, el pequeño comedor para tres personas. Al lado, la habitación con una cama dentro y un pequeño armario que se encontraba delante del baño. No era para nada familiar. Pero ningún lugar era familiar cuando se encontraba con él. Siempre cambiaba de lugar, siempre. Sin embargo, no le molestaba. Eso lo hacía mucho más interesante…

Había llegado ahí hacía unas horas atrás, cuando le había mandado un mensaje por teléfono. Habían acordado que no se volverían a ver hasta dentro de una semana desde la última vez, pero no soportaban mucho tiempo separados. Pensó que si iba al apartamento, olvidaría la cara de decepción y tristeza de Edward. Apenas si había llegado un par de minutos para cambiarse una camisa ligeramente empapada de sangre. Había llegado de un pésimo humor ese día, con la cabeza gacha y meditabundo. Cuando preguntó porque, Edward apenas si notó la pregunta. Parecía un reflejo de la tristeza y preocupación de Alice.

Eran en estos momentos cuando Alice se alegraba de no ser capaz de llorar. Eran pocos, pero los había.

La puerta se abrió sonoramente, mientras una suave brizna entró a la estancia. Alice ni siquiera necesitó voltearse. Sabía que era él antes de que un par de brazos fuertes la estrecharan.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa? ¿Acaso estás preocupada?- preguntó. Alice sonrió. Siempre sabía de qué humor estaba, aún cuando no la tocara. Su amor tenía el extraño don de saber el humor de las personas sólo si las tocaba, pero con ella era diferente. No importaba si era por celular o si estaban a unos cuántos centímetros de distancia, el siempre sabía su estado de humor sin que la tocara.

-Sí, estoy preocupada, eso es todo. Bella aún no me ha llamado aunque me prometió que lo haría.

-¿Por qué?

-Vio la portada de Glimmer y se puso como toda una fiera al ver su cara junto con Diego Hill.

-Sí que odia los chismes, ¿no es así?

-Sí, si los odia.

Un silencio tenso. Alice sabía cuánto odiaba Jasper que ella le tuviera cariño a una humana. No es que la creyera débil, ni mucho menos, pero le daba miedo la poca vida que una humana podía tener. Eso, y la vulnerabilidad. ¿Qué haría ella sin su amiga castaña que tanto la hacía reír? Se deprimiría hasta el resto de sus días, si eso era posible, y a Jasper también le afectaría. Sería una efecto dominó por el cual Jasper rezaba no se desencadenará en ningún momento cercano.

-Te preocupas demasiado, cariño. Probablemente se le ha olvidado y ahora debe estar leyendo una de sus muchas novelas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero mi lado débil no puede evitar conmoverse.

-Bueno, no es por ofender, pero creo que ambos tenemos asuntos más importantes de los cuáles preocuparnos.

Alice se volteó y enterró su cara aun más entre la camiseta de su Jasper. Jasper suspiró y le besó la coronilla.

-Siempre tenemos algo de que preocuparnos. Siempre. No importa donde estemos, el miedo siempre nos alcanza…- murmuró con voz ronca. Miró hacia el vacío, mientras Alice se limitaba a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Nunca has pensado que tu vida sería más fácil si no te hubieras enamorado de mí? Te habrías podido escoger a una recién nacida, como tu. Así no tendrías que preocuparte de escoger un nuevo lugar, de cuidar tu rastro, de no dejar que ningún otro vampiro te vea…

-Claro que lo he pensado. Pero no cambiaria esto que tengo contigo por nada del mundo. Y eso es decir algo.

-Eso es tierno, Jasper, pero en serio, tu vida sería mucho más fácil.

-Oh, la emoción de saber que si nos descubren somos vampiros exterminados altera la rutina de todos los días. Aparte, dicen que la rutina siempre mata el romance.

En otro día, Alice se habría reído. En serio. Pero ese día la tenía bastante lúgubre, más lúgubre que de costumbre. ¡Cómo le habría gustado borrar todos los malos sentimientos simplemente abrazando a Jasper como con otras ocasiones! Pero había noches en las que se preguntaba si merecía a su Jasper, aquel vampiro tan maravilloso que ahora la abrazaba tiernamente. No pedía nada a cambio, más que amor. Hundió su cabeza aún más en su suéter, extrañadamente perfumado con un aroma profundo e hipnotizante.

De vez en cuando se sentía culpable. Muy culpable, aunque sabía que en realidad no había sido su culpa. No era la culpa de ninguno de los dos. Su amor era "prohibido". Era romántico, claro que lo era, pero era siempre peligroso. Alice era parte del clan Cullen, los líderes de una zona que abarcaba cuatro ciudades. Por ley vampirica, ningún otro vampiro podía cazar o habitar ahí a menos que pidiera un permiso en dónde debía darle al clan la mitad de toda la riqueza que acumulara ahí. La zona de ellos era de por sí bastante grande y por ello no faltaban vampiros que quisieran habitar ahí sin pedir un permiso. Si se descubría a un vampiro extraño cazando por la zona sin permiso se le exterminaba.

Lamentablemente, Jasper no era parte del clan. Y por eso, ella y Jasper debían juntarse como un par de amantes desgraciados que sólo se veía cuando no había nadie patrullando o cuando Jasper ocultaba muy bien su rastro. Pero era parte del juego, de un juego que ambos tenían que jugar para estar juntos. Si los demás se daban cuenta, los matarían a ambos. Y no de una forma precisamente rápida…

Huir tampoco formaba parte del clan. Aunque a Alice venía e iba a su gusto por el país y por el mundo debido a un permiso especial que se le daba solamente a ciertos vampiros, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar. ¿A dónde podrían huir? Implicaba demasiado esfuerzo, demasiado trabajo, demasiado dinero. Y sólo podrían sobrevivir unos cuántos años, cuando mucho.

Cerró los ojos y trató de olvidarlo todo, de bloquear todos los pensamientos negativos que embargaban su mente. Miró hacia la ventana, de nuevo, mientras Jasper la mecía como a una niña pequeña. La noche ya había consumido toda la luz del exterior dando paso a una nueva noche, en dónde todo su clan saldría a cazar de nuevo. Besó de nuevo en la mejilla a Jasper y suspiró.

A veces le gustaría tanto simplemente olvidarlo todo…

* * *

-Dios me ampare. ¿Desde cuando me he vuelto una loca llorona sin arreglo?

Su casa estaba hecha todo un desastre: papeles por doquier, cuchillos y utensilios de cocina desperdigados por toda la sala y hasta la cafetera estaba tirada en el frío suelo no muy lejos de la mesa. No recordaba haberla tirado. Su máquina preferida estaba hecha trizas en el suelo…

Pobre Edward. ¿En serio se había enojado así con él? Había no solamente descargado toda su furia en un individuo que tenía apenas la mitad de la culpa si no que también le había gritado y lanzado cosas al azar. Sin embargo, la pena le duró poco. Se lo merecía. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho de nuevo si hubiera podido. Suspiró, y sintiéndose pésimo (como un guiñapo humano) se sentó en el sofá quitando de encima algunos papeles y lápices que había lanzado antes. Recostó su cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

-¿Desde cuando eres una loca llorona sin remedio? Pues bueno… ya estabas así para cuando te conocí.- Edward entra silenciosamente en la habitación, mirando el tiradero que era la casa. En lugar de sentarse al lado de Bella como en alguna otra ocasión habría hecho, se limitó a quedarse parado enfrente de la puerta.- ¿No deberías estar en sesión ahora mismo con un psicólogo?

Las comisuras de la boca de Bella se levantan un poco, dejando ver una patética sonrisa. ¿En serio apenas unas horas antes habían tratado de violarla y matarla?

-¿Por un intento de violación? No. Soy bastante buena enterrando recuerdos malos.

Bella, tratando de saber porque rayos le sigue dirigiendo la palabra a un vampiro que acaba de asesinar a un montón de personas en su cara, levanta la cabeza y trata de encontrar la mirada esmeralda de Edward, pero esquiva la mirada rápidamente. Con la cabeza gacha, Bella nota que se le ve apenado, casi con vergüenza.

Una nueva faceta de Edward que no esperaba conocer nunca, ciertamente. Sin embargo, él, rindiéndose, levanta la mirada y se la sostiene hasta que finalmente suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-No deberías mirarme con esa intensidad. Ni con esa confianza y curiosidad. Deberías temerme. ¿Dónde esta esa poca sensatez que mostraste hace apenas unas horas?

-Desapareció hace ya varias horas. Y si tanto te importa que te tema, ¿Por qué no vigilas desde fuera?

Edward apartó la vista, molesto. ¿Acababa de decir algo malo? ¿Es que acaso no todas sus conversaciones se basaban en algo extraño, en alguna verdad escondida? Casi nunca lo entendía, e incluso dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. Edward era un laberinto en donde costaba siglos buscarle una entrada, una entrada a su frío y duro carácter. Cuando una por fin lo encontraba, lo que veía era un sin fin de trampas, murallas y confusiones, en donde cada vez que creías encontrarle sentido, algo cambiaba súbitamente y te dejaba aún más confundida.

Sin embargo, antes de que Bella preguntase que había dicho de malo, el timbre de la puerta interrumpe sus palabras. Edward, súbitamente interesado, mira hacia la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos para después cerrarlos hasta dejarlos como unas rendijas que sólo destilan odio.

-¿Quién es?

-Tu mejor amigo, Diego Hill. Al parecer, quiere disculparse contigo y aclararte unas cuantas cosas de la estúpida revista de la mañana.

-Oh perfecto. Justo lo que me faltaba…

-Bella sé que estás ahí. Puedo oír tu voz aún desde aquí. Por favor, abre, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Qué irritante.- Edward resopla, cruzándose de brazos.- En mi época, ciertamente, jamás habríamos tratado así a una dama en pleno cortejo…

-¿Tú época? – Bella lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward, mientras este levanta una ceja, irritado.- ¿Acaso viviste en la época del caldo? Y ¿qué hay de eso del cortejo? No me esta cortejando, y si fuera así, ahora se le dice ligar.

-No cuchichees. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ah pero claro, se me olvidaba: no quieres que se entere de que estás viendo a alguien más a aparte de él, tu queridísimo Diego Hill.

Bella lo miró de nuevo, confundida. ¿De dónde salía esa actitud tan defensiva, tan tajante y odiosa? Incluso él era, de vez en cuando, más irritante que Diego… Sin embargo, aunque Edward simplemente se limita a verla indiferentemente, Bella ve una ligera sombra en esos ojos esmeraldas.

-Bella, por favor. Abre, no puedes negarte a hablar conmigo porque seguiré tocando y tocando hasta que respondas.

Mierda. Suspirando una última vez, se levanto del sofá y rezando porque no tardara mucho, abrió la puerta, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Sí?

Al parecer, no esperaba que Bella abriera la puerta, porque se sonrojó muchísimo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de responder:

-Tengo que hablar contigo por lo de la portada y el artículo de Glimmer.- murmuró Diego, apenado.

Ahora a Bella esa revista no podía parecerle más insignificante. ¿Se había enojado por algo tan superficial, por algo tan superfluo como por un chisme? Sin embargo, no creía que Diego lo entendiera. Así que, tratando de ponerse del mejor humor posible, trato de controlar su expresión que denotaba todo el cansancio que sentía.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso?

-Yo, la verdad… no sé quién tomo esas fotos ni quien le dijo todo eso a esa estúpida revista, pero te prometo que averiguare quién fue. Lamento si te provoqué algún problema con tu esposo…- Diego se ruboriza un poquito más, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-No hay problema, no hemos hablado de ello. ¿Algo más?

-Yo… yo… lamento haber hecho eso durante esa idiótica cena… apenas si te conozco, y se que probablemente no me creerás, pero…

-Bella, ya me estoy aburriendo. ¿Es que vas a venir a ver la película o que?- Edward apareció, de la nada, detrás de Bella, con una mirada inocente y una expresión tranquila, como si no hubieran pasado por una rabieta explosiva, un intento de violación y una conversación extraña.

Mierda. Por la mirada de Diego, Bella empieza a sospechar que no le va a agradar para nada el vampiro que esta a solo unos cuantos centímetros.

-Oh, veo que tienes a un amigo en casa. No lo conozco. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Diego miró a Edward de una forma tan intensa y tan llena de odio que Bella empezó a mirar nerviosamente a ambos.

-Soy Edward Belacqua*, el mejor amigo de Bella desde la infancia. Tú debes ser Diego Hill, te he visto un par de veces en la tele y el día de hoy en la portada de una revista.- Edward estiró la mano agradablemente y esbozó una sonrisa tan encantadora y tan hermosa que ambos, Diego y Bella, se quedan momentáneamente sorprendidos y embobados por tanta belleza.

Diego tardó un momento en recuperarse del shock, pero cuando finalmente lo hace, trató de ser también lo más hipócritamente encantador posible.

-En efecto soy Diego Hill. Yo soy solamente un amigo de Bella que conoce hace un par de días, pero creo que hasta ahora nos llevábamos bastante bien.

-No parecías exactamente un amigo cuando intentaste besar a Bella en la foto que vi hoy en la revista.- una risa musical sale de la boca de Edward, una risa tan encantadora que sólo Bella puede ver que es completamente falsa.

Doble mierda. Sólo Edward puede hacer un comentario de ese estilo. ¿Pero que demonios piensa hacer? Ambos tratan de fulminarse con la mirada, claramente odiando al otro con bastante pasión. Es tanta la tensión que casi se puede cortar.

-Y por eso estaba disculpándome antes de que tú llegaras a la conversación.

Triple mierda. Edward le dice a Diego pervertido y él le dice al vampiro entrometido. Ambos tenían razón sobre el otro, eso quedaba bastante claro para ella, pero le preocupaba como habría de reaccionar el inestable vampiro.

-La disculpa se oía desde donde estaba y sonaba más como una declaración de amor, si quieres mi opinión.

-Nadie te la pidió.

-Si, pero me gusta darla. ¿Algún problema con ello?

Preocupada, Bella empezó a reírse histéricamente, alternando su mirada entre los dos individuos que no dudarían en darse unos cuántos golpes.

-¿Por qué, porqué tanto odio y arrogancia entre ustedes, eh? A-apenas se conocen…

-Sí, Belacqua, ¿porqué tanto odio? Hasta casi se podría decir que estás a la defensiva, casi celoso. ¿No eras solamente el mejor amigo de Bella desde la infancia?

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Claro, Hill, el intento de reclamo y ofensa es casi patético. Y no sé, hay algo mal contigo que se ve y se siente desde lo lejos. Hay algo en ti que no cuadra, por eso tanta arrogancia. Por favor, tómatelo como algo personal.

-Qué gracioso, Edward, qué gracioso. Tienes razón, hay que ver la película. Bueno, acepto tus disculpas Diego, aunque no tenías que. Sé que fue un accidente. Vamos, Edward, la película se entrega mañana. Nos vemos Diego, luego vemos mejor lo de mis dibujos.

Empujando a Edward con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz, Bella metió poco a poco al vampiro hasta que éste finalmente cedió y dejó que Bella lo llevara dentro con un suspiro audible y una sonrisa altanera dirigida especialmente hacia Diego. Esperó a que los pasos se extinguieran después de unos minutos para finalmente dirigir su mirada asesina hacia el vampiro que hacía creer que era completamente inocente.

-¿Q-qué rayos fue eso? ¿Desde cuando apareces detrás de la gente y te comportas de esa manera?

En lugar de simplemente quedarse plantado enfrente de ella, Edward empezó a caminar alrededor de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y los ojos esmeraldas con un brillo travieso.

-Sólo quería jugar con Hill y contigo un ratito. Y si tuvieras la facultad de leer mentes, que agradezco a Dios que no te la haya dado, tampoco soportarías los estúpidos pensamientos de Hill. Pocas personas me irritan más que él…

-¿Jugar conmigo y con Diego? ¿Pero en que estabas pensando? ¿Qué tal si el conocía a algún vampiro que te conociera? ¿Qué tal si sospechaba que no eras un humano?

-Por favor, Bella, pocas personas apenas si intuyen que no somos humanos. Y no, no conocía a algún vampiro pero se le hizo raro tanta belleza en una persona.- esbozando una sonrisita de suficiencia, finalmente se para enfrente de la cafetera y voltearse para escrutar a Bella con sus ojos esmeralda.- ¿Sólo te preocupaba eso?

Una risa histérica y nerviosa empieza a salir del pecho de Bella. ¿Qué si sólo eso le preocupaba? No, por supuesto que no. En realidad, era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que en realidad empezaba a molestarle era la tensión que crecía entre esos dos estúpidos inútiles que parecían dos gallos de pelea, dispuestos a destrozarse el uno por el otro. Pero claro, Bella no iba a admitir eso enfrente del estúpido vampiro enfrente de ella.

-¡Y-y aparte te divierte! No, no me molesta eso, Edward, ni siquiera me molesta el hecho de que te hayas portado como un estúpido enfrente de Diego. ¡Me molesta el hecho de que te creas con el derecho de portarte como mi mejor amigo cuando en realidad apenas si te conozco! ¡No eres nada mío, Edward, simplemente un vampiro para el cuál soy la cena congelada! ¡No soy un maldito juguete! ¡No somos unos malditos juguetes!

-Ya te lo dije: sólo quería divertirme un rato. Ya sabes, tú no aportas mucha diversión y sinceramente los pensamientos de Hill empezaban a ser muy desquiciantes. Si tan sólo hubieras oído el final de la oración antes de que yo llegara…- Edward volteo la cara, hablando esta vez en murmullos, borrando esa máscara de travesura en su rostro y volviendo su tono mucho más sombrío.

-No tienes derecho a. Aunque juguemos este estúpido juego al que jugamos, al menos merezco un poco de respeto, ya sabes.

-¿Qué juego jugamos?

-Aquél en donde jalamos y aflojamos, en donde ambos fingimos ser el amigo del otro para que así tú puedas juguetear conmigo y yo calmar mi dolor. Odio este juego pero cumplo mi palabra Edward. Odio cada maldito minuto de él, pero te lo prometí.

-Es un juego que tu quisiste jugar. Por mi estarías…

-Bien muerta, ya lo sé, Edward, ya lo sé. Pero no por eso vas a dejar de ser un estúpido. Por aunque yo esté muerta, nunca vas a cambiar y tú y yo lo sabemos.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, dejando que un vendaval entrara de la nada en el salón, mientras que un par de bombillas explotaban en la habitación continua. El vendaval voló los papeles y hojas en la habitación, convirtiendo todo en un breve remolino. Parando tan súbitamente al igual que había llegado, todo volvió a la normalidad dejando perpleja a Bella.

-No deberías llamar a un vampiro estúpido, Swan.

Bella buscó con la mirada a Edward, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado. Aterrada, se fue hasta una esquina, completamente asustada por un momento.

Volvía a estar harta. El sabor metálico y molesto del miedo, aquella sensación que había estado sintiendo tanto últimamente. Miedo por si misma, miedo por los demás. Incluso miedo por Edward.

- Esa noche no mencionaste que podías hacer este tipo de cosas, Edward.- siguió escrutando la negrura, buscando a Edward. ¿Cómo hacía para esconderse tan bien y para no hacer ruido?

Claro, se le olvidaba: ese era básicamente todo su maldito trabajo… para matar humanos.

-No lo pensé necesario. Pero, si ayuda para que tu cabeza comprenda, sólo podemos hacerlo cuando realmente sentimos algo, como el enfado, por ejemplo. – otra bombilla explotó en la habitación al igual que se oía el crujido de un cristal. Edward simplemente rió de la cara de susto de Bella y suspiro audiblemente.- Por eso jamás le digas a un vampiro estúpido. Y seguiré tu consejo Bella: te vigilaré desde fuera. No eres más que una chica estúpida que no sabe como lidiar con las cosas. No eres más que eso…

Bella rió, una mezcla entre una risa histérica y una risa de verdad. Conocía tan bien ese tipo de afirmaciones, las había oído muchas veces de todo tipo de personas. Era el tono que usaba alguien cuando deseaba convencerse a si mismo de que algo era cierto, cuando muy bien sabía que se estaba mintiendo patéticamente a uno mismo.

-Parece que intentas convencerte a ti mismo.

Edward finalmente caminó hasta la luz que entraba desde la puerta, cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido. Parecía un príncipe fantasma que rondaba en su castillo ya destruido, dónde alguna vez había amado a una doncella de la corte que ahora yacía muerta en algún lado. Aún era visible la rabia que se mezclaba con un poco de confusión en esos ojos esmeraldas que escrutaban la nada. De nuevo, Bella no podía más que verlo como la mortal que era, contemplando algo tan bello y hermoso que no podía ser humano.

-Eso hago. Y lamento si te asusté en todo el transcurso del día. Pero es lo mejor Swan: temerme. Todos lo hacen. La pregunta es: ¿por qué tu no? Precisamente: ¿por qué tu no?

Y de nuevo, dejándola con las palabras en la boca, la dejó abandonada en la esquina, mientras desparecía detrás de la puerta, dejándola igual de confundida y con el corazón en el puño. Y aún cuando fue capaz de levantarse y dirigirse a la cama las palabras de Edward seguían sonando por toda la casa, como si las siguiera pronunciando solo para molestar:

_¿Por qué tu no?_

**¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! Sí, sigo viva. Por fin (¡por fin!) esta el capítulo once. Este costó un poquito más que los demás, por alguna razón que desconozco… Aparte, fue mi cumpleaños, chicas, sean comprensivas.  
**

**Qué día tuvo Bella, ¿no creen? Intento de violación, escenita de celos, una conversación ciertamente extraña… Dios, sólo Bella puede tener un día así. No sé ustedes, personas, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena de celos entre Diego y Edward. Al fin empiezan a sentir algo esos dos (bueno, tres)…**

**Ya como parte final de las usuales larguísimas notas, sólo quería aclarar que no se preocupen si no pongo capítulos pronto, los pondré tarde o temprano. Voy a terminar esta historia, pase lo que pase. Por favor, pongan un review, les cuesta unos minutitos y así las anima a que siga escribiendo con todos esos lindos reviews que dejan. Aparte, doy un preview :D**

**Bueno, gracias por leer esta loca historia!**

**Stardropper ;)**


	12. Capítulo Doce: El Piano

**Disclaimer: *suspira* ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto siempre, con cada capítulo? La inspiración del cuento de Horacio Quiroga "El almohadón de plumas", los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y demás locura es mía. ¿Podemos empezar ya? Las veo abajo.**

**P.d: los pensamientos de Edward, en este capítulo, están divididos en dos partes. La voz de "la razón" viene ****_así, _**** mientras que la voz de la negación viene ****asi. ****Y no, no esta loco, lo que pasa es que habla internamente consigo mismo.**

Capítulo Doce: El Piano

El sol iluminaba toda la ciudad, como un faro brillante que calentaba absolutamente todo. La gente se veía feliz, contenta de que fuera un día tan soleado y hermoso. Edward negó con la cabeza. Los humanos se alegraban de cosas tan triviales…

Edward estaba recostado sobre la pared, observando como la gente pasaba frente a sus ojos sin ponerle atención. No era sorprendente, si se tenía en cuenta de que una sombra gigante lo ocultaba de los demás. Los aromas que pasaban enfrente de él eran apetitosos, pero hasta ahora no había olido ninguno realmente embriagador. Media hora recostado para que ni siquiera un buen aroma se presentara.

Era inusual que estuviera aquí, cuando debería estar en la casa Black, vigilando a Bella. Pero Bella seguía durmiendo la última vez que checo y dudaba que se fugara en la media hora que se había pasado fuera. Suspiró, empezando a perder la paciencia. Si no fuera por ella, no estaría aquí parado, esperando a que su desayuno llegara…

Ella lo había obligado a buscar comida por otro lado. Había quitado la regla de conocer a la víctima por un mes antes de convertirla en comida, por si acaso alguien salía tan lista como ella. Ahora, solo jugueteaba uno o dos días con su presa para después matarla. Era mejor. Dudaba que alguien tuviera la misma idea que Bella, pero lo hacía para no tener que pasar por la misma estupidez que pasaba hoy en día. Pero el día de hoy parecía extremadamente hambriento y por eso decidió tomarse un bocadillo antes de volver a la casa Black. No quería ser él quien rompiera la promesa, por alguna regla moral estúpida que no entendía.

Cuando empezaba a pensar que ya nadie tendría un aroma lo suficientemente embriagador, una chica rubia pasó, con el pelo hasta la cintura, Tenía la piel de porcelana, que combinaban con unos lindos ojos verdes. No tendría más de dieciocho años, y por sus pensamientos, supo que iba a ver a su novio, a todavía unas cinco calles de ahí.

Lo que no sabía es que muy probablemente no volvería a ver a su novio.

Generalmente, las chicas que tenían un aroma abrumador eran aquellas que eran amables, o por lo menos, tenían buenas intenciones. Casi siempre todas ellas eran un cliché de la anterior: tímida, inteligente, apartada, feliz, sonriente… de vez en cuando las cualidades cambiaban aunque generalmente era la misma chica con diferente cabello y ojos.

Hora de cenar.

La chica caminaba rápidamente, al parecer preocupada porque llegaría tarde. Edward salió de la oscuridad, sin apartar la vista de su nueva presa. Varias personas se voltearon para admirarlo (incluyendo hombres) que sorteó con facilidad hasta llegar al lado de la chica. Se aclaró la garganta, y concentrándose muy poco, le tocó el hombro:

-Disculpe señorita, ¿sabe donde se encuentra el Hotel Ritch? Lo he estado buscando desde hace rato pero no lo encuentro.- Edward fingía un acento inglés muy convincente, que llevaba practicando desde hacía años.

Cuando la chica se volteó a mirar al supuesto hombre inglés, sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera. Edward pudo captar en los pensamientos de la chica que jamás había visto a alguien más hermoso que aquél que se encontraba a su lado. Se quedó embobada unos minutos antes de sacudir la cabeza, aclararse la garganta y mirarlo perpleja.

-Yo… el Hotel Ritch no se encuentra tan lejos de aquí señor. Mire, caminemos juntos hasta la siguiente calle y desde ahí le muestro como llegar al hotel.

-Muchas gracias. Aprecio sobremanera su ayuda.

La chica se sonrojó con la sonrisa encantadora que le dio Edward, y bajado la mirada, murmuró torpemente que la siguiera. La gente seguía observando a Edward mientras caminaba con paso seguro y elegante. Varias chicas se reían estúpidamente mientras pasaba a su lado, al igual que una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años comentaba interiormente lo guapo que era el hombre delante de ella. Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Así que… ¿es su primera visita aquí?- murmuró apresuradamente con la vista en el suelo. Se sonrojo aún más, haciendo que a Edward le diera aún más hambre, si eso era posible.

-Sí, de hecho. Sin embargo, aunque llevo días aquí, parece un lugar agradable.

-Lo es, de hecho, señor…

No tardo mucho en inventar un nuevo nombre temporal.

-Edward Belacqua.

-Un gusto señor Belacqua.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y cuando Edward estaba a punto de simplemente desaparecer con la chica y beber su sangre en algún callejón finalmente llegaron. Había querido ir hasta esa calle porque había una gran variedad de estrechos callejones por todos lados, lo cuál facilitaría todo. Sin contar que ahora pasaba muy poca gente…

-Mire, simplemente siga por esta calle, después vaya otras dos calles a la izquierda y ahí lo encontrara. Es un edificio gigante con un gran letrero dorado: no puedo perderlo.

-Gracias.- murmuró, mirando hacia atrás por si acaso alguna persona resultaba ser como Bella y no podía leer sus pensamientos.- Muchas gracias.

La tomó del brazo suavemente y la jaló con rapidez hacia el callejón que había al lado. La chica se asustó y trató de gritar, pero Edward rápidamente le tapó la boca. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron, llenos de terror. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba es que la chica se desmayara. Se desplomó en sus brazos, como si ya estuviera muerta. Edward suspiró, desilusionado. Había esperado jugar un poco con su presa…

Agachó la cabeza y la puso cerca de su cuello, oliendo de nuevo el delicioso aroma de la chica. Era un aroma bastante embriagador, pero sin duda alguna el de Bella era aún mejor. Era como comparar un vino de tres años a uno mucho más antiguo. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido antes que existía un olor como el de Bella… hubiera recorrido todo el mundo para encontrarlo. Afortunadamente, lo había encontrado bastante cerca.

Apartó el pelo de la chica, que le molestaba ligeramente. Sin embargo, como siempre hacía antes de terminar con una vida, la miro a la cara, tratando de memorizar otro rostro que se sumaría al de la lista de sus víctimas.

Sin embargo, deseó jamás haberlo hecho.

Por un momento, los ojos verdes y el pelo rubio de la chica desaparecieron para dar paso a unos enormes ojos cafés y un pelo castaño. Sintió tener de nuevo entre sus brazos a Bella como cuando estuvo a punto de caerse y se estremeció ligeramente. Parecía que su rostro estaba a unos cuántos centímetros de distancia, que la estaba mirando a ella, aunque estuviera a muchas calles de distancia…

Y de la nada volvía a ver a la chica que verdaderamente tenía entre sus brazos, desmayada. El sedoso cabello castaño desapareció al igual que los hermosos ojos chocolate. Parpadeó, bastante confundido. ¿Qué había pasado?

Había visto a Bella (por unos instantes) en la chica que sostenía ahora. Había parecido tan real, como si realmente estuviera ahí. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué parecía que el hambre había desaparecido súbitamente? Creía sentirse mareado, pero eso era imposible: los vampiros no se mareaban.

Maldita sea, Edward, ¿acaso te estás volviendo loco? Da igual, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo.

Y lo hizo, en serio lo intento. Pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, le venía a la mente la imagen de Bella, una y otra vez. Siempre la misma persona, siempre la misma imagen. Y el hambre siempre se desvanecía súbitamente, dejándolo perplejo. Nunca le había pasado eso: que una víctima se confundiera con otra. Pero después de varios intentos, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de hacerlo. Era incapaz de morderla y sorberle toda la vida. Un escalofrío (que hacía mucho que no había sentido) le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Dejando a la chica sentada en el callejón, se sentó y recostó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de quitarse la confusión de encima. Suspiró de nuevo, frustrado. El hambre había vuelto y sin embargo, no podía morder a la chica. Tal vez su complexión le recordaba demasiado a Bella y a su promesa. Probablemente era eso… tendría que buscar a alguien que no se pareciera en lo más mínimo a ella. Abrió los ojos, y mirando por última vez a su víctima, se fue lejos de callejón, con expresión malhumorada.

_Al principio, todo había sido tan fácil…_

_Sigue siendo fácil, maldita sea. Todo sigue siendo fácil…_

Edward, recostado sobre una pared en alguna locación de la casa, tarareaba para sí una canción en piano que le gustaba tocar de vez en cuando. Trato con todas sus fuerzas callar esas voces internas que se debatían dentro de su cerebro, discutiendo sobre lo pasado en las últimas dos horas. No quería oírlas: lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo, dejar que todas esas sensaciones se esfumaran rápidamente. Sin embargo, ahí seguían las malditas voces, debatiéndose. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que no podría evitarlo mucho tiempo, se recostó, y con un suspiro sonoro, cerró los ojos.

_Aceptémoslo: las cosas han cambiado. Ya no es tan fácil como antes, en donde tu eras el cazador y ella era la presa. Ya no sabes que papel juegas aquí._

Sigue siendo lo mismo. Tal vez es cierto que la chica te agrada, te simpatiza, pero sólo eso. Sólo van a ser un par de semanas más y pronto todo esto habrá acabado.

_Sabes bien que eso es una mentira: es algo más que sólo te agrade. Por lo menos, te atrae y bien lo sabes. Si no, ¿cómo explicas esa felicidad que te da cada vez que hablas con ella? ¿Esa sensación de protegerla? ¿Esos celos de ayer?_

Eso no fue nada. No había sentido celos, simplemente había jugado con ambos, como lo haces siempre. Y si te gustara en realidad, ya sabes que pasaría. No puede ser, simplemente es imposible. Para empezar, no son de la misma especie, sin contar de que se supone que tu eres el depredador. Se supone que ella es tu cena. Y luego, está toda la familia… jamás lo aceptarían y te asesinarían… y a ella, dicho sea de paso.

_¿Y que? Lo que sientes por ella es ya casi notorio. Alice también ya sospecha algo y bien lo sabes. Empiezas a enamorarte, Edward, y rápidamente._

Puede que sí, pero eso se puede cambiar. Ya falta poco y en unos cuántos días más será solamente un bache en tu vida.

_El problema es no es ese: el problema es si, cuando llegue la hora, vas a poder ser capaz de matarla a sangre fría como a cualquier otro humano._

Con eso último, las dos voces dentro de su cabeza se callaron. Mierda, la última voz tenía razón. Aún no podía recordar lo sucedido con la chica rubia sin que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

No sería tan grave si hubiera sido con la única con la que jamás hubiera pasado.

Se había pasado otra media hora tratando de buscar a alguien que tuviera un olor embriagante, y sin embargo, no se pareciera a Bella. Encontró morenas, pelirrojas, altas, atléticas… tuvo nueve "víctimas" más, pero con todas resultó lo mismo. Veía la imagen de Bella una y otra vez hasta creerse loco. No creía que fuera posible que un vampiro se volviera loco, pero aún era "joven" y no estaba completamente seguro de ello. Probablemente no, pero esperaba que no se volviera loco.

Finalmente, había decidido ir a robar un poco de sangre en un hospital. Después de saciarse, había vuelto a la casa para encontrar a Bella preparando el desayuno. Esta vez, no había entrado, si no que se había quedado en los alrededores esperando aclarar un poco su mente antes de tener que volver a verla.

Estúpidas voces. Estúpidas alucinaciones.

_Nueve víctimas, solamente. ¿Aún sigues pensando que las cosas no han cambiado mucho?_

Probablemente solo sea el hecho de que estás confundido. Estás confundiendo simpatía con amor. El hecho de que hayas visto a Bella reflejada en aquellas víctimas no significa nada…

Sin embargo, de la nada, ambas voces se callaron. Edward abrió los ojos súbitamente, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a su alrededor. La música de piano que llegaba hasta sus oídos no provenía de un disco, si no de un piano real. Se levantó rápidamente. Las notas sonaban mal, eso era cierto, pero al menos lograba hacer una melodía bella. Parecían notas de un principiante, de una persona que sabe tocar piano pero lleva demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo. La agradable más no majestuosa música provenía del garaje, no muy lejos de el.

¿Un piano? Bueno eso era nuevo. Había checado la casa antes pero no recordaba haber visto antes un piano en el garaje. Tampoco sabía que a Bella le gustaba tocar el piano. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando levemente de la armonía que rara vez tropezaba. Bella tocaba bien, no como una virtuosa como él, pero tocaba bien. Suspiró, imaginando como Bella estaría tocando el piano…

Ah rayos. ¿Estaba imaginando a Bella tocar el piano? Negó con la cabeza, abrió los ojos y se maldijo a si mismo. Tenía que parar esto antes de que llegara a un punto donde fuera casi imposible pararlo. Se dijo a si mismo que no debía ir a checar a Bella, ver como sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban sobre el instrumento, como sus facciones se esforzaban por tocar bien… pero dos minutos después la curiosidad lo mató finalmente y fue hasta el garaje para verlo.

La escena era igual como se lo había imaginado: Bella se veía totalmente concentrada en tocar bien el piano. Sus pálidos dedos se deslizaban con una pequeña incertidumbre, pero se movían delicadamente. Un mechón de pelo le caía por el rostro, mientras mordía su labio inferior, concentrada. El halo de luz que se filtraba por la puerta abierta del garaje le daba de lleno, haciéndola ver bella. Desprendía un aura que antes no le había visto.

_Rayos._

Se veía ciertamente hermosa.

_Olvida el "rayos". Mierda._

Negó de nuevo con la cabeza. No se veía hermosa. No era espectacular, siquiera. Era otra mundana, simplemente otra mundana. Sus manos no tenían nada de especial. Su rostro era completamente normal. No había aura alrededor de ella. Simplemente era alguien más tocando el piano. No se veía hermosa.

La música finalmente paró súbitamente y Bella levantó la vista mirándolo con intensidad. Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros. Bella sonrió y se sonrojó, haciendo que el hambre de Edward regresara de nuevo, aunque no con mucha intensidad.

No se veía hermosa. Se veía normal.

-¿Estabas espiándome?- preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

-No. Estaba observando como tocas el piano.

-Estoy segura de que no te había mencionado antes que tocaba el piano. Bueno, lo tocaba, pero hasta ahora sentía la necesidad de aprender más. Sólo me sé esta canción, que para mí es encantadoramente tierna. Es…

-Lady Greensleeves. Lo sé. También es una de mis preferidas.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron, los profundos pozos cafés cobraron luz y vida. Eran perfectos… perfectamente normales.

-¿Sabes tocar piano?- preguntó, entusiasmada. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que parecía una niña pequeña en Navidad y se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Edward se volvió a encoger de hombros, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sé algo. Podría enseñarte un par de cosas.

Bella sonrío.

-Pues enseñame.

-Pensé que querías que me quedara fuera de la casa. O al menos, eso dijiste la última vez.

Fue Bella la que se encogió de hombros esta vez.

-Supongo que puedes romper esa regla de vez en cuando.- palmeó el asiento negro a su lado.- Vamos, enséñame que puedes hacer.

Edward se sentó a su lado, súbitamente entusiasmado. Adoraba tocar el piano, simplemente lo adoraba. Le permitía salir de sus problemas y pensamientos por al menos unas cuántas horas, algo que ni siquiera la lectura lograba. Había practicado años y años tratando de mejorar y lo había logrado. Si había sido bueno cuando era humano, ahora su excelencia no tenía comparación. Todos en la mansión se quedaban callados en la mansión en cuánto empezaba a tocar, incluso Carlisle y Esme. Era algo, también había descubierto, que atraía a algunas vampiresas con las cuales pasar el rato. Empezó a tocar, con los ojos cerrados, conociendo de memoria las notas.

Hacía años, había escuchado en cierto tiempo a un vampiro con el don de tocar piano tocar una hermosa nueva composición de Lady Greensleeves que simplemente le había fascinado. Lamentablemente, sólo había podido escucharla una vez pero tanto le había gustado que se la había memorizado al instante. Una noche estuvo tratando de sacar las notas hasta que finalmente pudo tocar igual de bien que el pródigo que había oído. Hacía tiempo que no había tocado la composición, pero en ese momento no pudo parecerle que tocaba con más elegancia y energía de la normal.

Finalmente, cuando la melodía terminó y abrió los ojos, notó inmediatamente que Bella estaba detrás de él, mirándolo fascinada. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, mientras una lágrima solitaria brillaba en su mejilla. Se la limpió rápidamente, suspirando. Se quedaron callados un largo tiempo, sin verse mientras la melodía aún sonaba en su cabeza.

-Debo admitir que eres un virtuoso del piano. Eres el mejor que he oído.

-Gracias.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, como un manto que cubría todo el garaje. Edward observó el piano con más detenimiento. El piano de cola negra estaba cubierto de polvo, y aunque parecía en perfecto estado, sonaba un poco desafinado, cosa que hasta ahora había notado. Parecía que no lo habían usado en un par de años…

-¿Y como el piano llegó al garaje? – oyó el suspiro de Bella. Miró de reojo y vio a Bella cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno, cuando Jacob y yo éramos novios, él se enteró de que a mi me gustaba el piano y decidió comprarme uno. Era muy mala tocando, pero me esforzaba por intentar tocar bien. Finalmente, cuando nos casamos, la soledad me quitó las ganas de tocar y pedí que el piano quedara aquí. Verlo en la casa me traía la nostalgia de momentos felices con mi supuesto marido.

-Deberías enfrentarte a tu marido ya sabes. No te voy a decir que te separes de él (ya es un poco tarde) pero al menos deberías enfrentarlo.

-Y lo pienso hacer. Pero no ahora. Cuando sea el momento adecuado. Cuando ya tenga que irme.

Ambos volvieron a callar. Edward estaba pensando en algo que decir cuando Bella rompió súbitamente el silencio.

-¿Te importaría si me enseñaras un poco sobre el piano? Podrías enseñarme esa versión de Lady Greensleeves.

-Supongo que si.

Al principio de la clase, fue incómodo. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban demasiado juntos, y aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Edward, le molestaba todas las emociones que se juntaban en su interior. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de ambos, se mostró extraordinariamente paciente y comprensivo. Descubrió que Bella era una buena alumna, que aprendía con rapidez, y aprendió con rapidez las partes difíciles de la canción. Poco a poco que dominando la canción, y para sorpresa de Edward, alrededor de las siete de la noche, Bella tocaba magistralmente. No se podía comparar con la forma en la que tocaba él (que hasta ella misma aceptaba) pero tocaba muy bien.

Ella miró a su reloj alrededor de las ocho de la noche, cuando ya casi no tenía ningún error.

-¿Son las ocho? Vaya, que rápido. ¿Sabes cuántas horas hemos estado aquí?

-No.

Por alguna razón, se sentía bastante satisfecho y feliz. Sonrió para sus adentros. Sentía que estaba en su propia burbuja, y no quería que nadie lo sacara de ella. No había voces, no había preocupación.

-Llevamos siete horas aquí metidos. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo dejemos.

-Me parece una buena idea. Voy a estar allá fuera, vigilándote. Que no se te olvide.

-Jamás lo haría, maestro.- le sonrió con una sonrisa perfecta. No era perfecta, era una sonrisa común y corriente.- Nos vemos.

Se metió en la casa lentamente, como deseando todavía volver a tocar las frías teclas del piano, volver a estar junto a él. Pero abrió la puerta con decisión, dejando a Edward solo con el piano. Este suspiró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello cobrizo, mirando fijamente el piano, esperando a que las voces regresaran. Pero no lo hicieron. Todo en su mente era pacífico, en silencio. Volvió a suspirar, pero de alivio.

Salió del garaje, aún en su burbuja. Se puso en su lugar de antes, ahora logrando con éxito no pensar. Sólo seguía recordando una y otra vez esas siete horas, por alguna razón muy felices. Y logró que las voces no regresaran.

Por el momento, no le importó si las voces tenían razón o no. Y por un efímero momento, ni siquiera le molestó la idea de no saber que papel representaba. Ni si le gustaba Bella o no…

**¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo. No me reclamen, ya sé que es Agosto y no había puesto otro capítulo desde el mes pasado. Soy una mala persona, ya lo sé. Bueno, de todos modos, aquí les puse ya el nuevo capítulo, dedicado a Edward (y su extraña mente).**

**Decidí hacer este capi totalmente a Edward porque le había hecho uno a Diego y el se merecía el suyo. Tampoco se me ocurría que escena dulce podía tener con Bella, aunque sabía que debía ser dulce. Incluso pensé que ambos podían bailar… pero al final se me ocurrió esto del piano, que también forma parte de la lista de cosas por hacer de Bella. Amo hacer sufrir a esos dos...Bueno, total, así quedó, y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, gracias a todas las que dejan un review. Muchísimas gracias. ¡Ya casi son 100! Y también, sólo en el último capítulo fueron 290 visitas! No sé mucho sobre si el número es muy bueno, pero nunca había tenido tantos lectores en un capítulo. Supongo que es bueno. Estoy tan emocionada. Bueno, dejando de lado eso, quiero volver a pedir que dejen un review. Por favor, no saben cuanto se agradece. Me inspira un montón y me anima a escribir más rápido :D Así también me dicen si quieren escena de baile tambien. ¡Gracias por leer esta loca y rara historia mía!**

**Stardropper ;D  
**


	13. Capítulo Trece: ¿Enemiga?

**Disclaimer: *suspira* ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto siempre, con cada capítulo? La inspiración del cuento de Horacio Quiroga "El almohadón de plumas", los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y demás locura es mía. ¿Podemos empezar ya? Las veo abajo.**

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta, queridísimas lectoras que alegran mi día! Como prometí, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de mi loca historia.**

**Capítulo Trece: ¿Enemiga?  
**

Suspirando suavemente, Bella tocó tres veces la puerta, dudosa. Era raro tocar de nuevo esa puerta, debido a que hacía mucho que no lo hacía y porque era su propio hogar.

Bella miró hacia el suelo, súbitamente nerviosa. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? No debería haberlo hecho. Debió hacer todo esto por medio del teléfono o en otro día. En su momento, cuando estaba en el auto en camino hacia acá, le había parecido una buena idea. Pero parada enfrente de este portón, esperando que su madre le abriera la puerta, parecía que había sido una idea simplemente ridícula. ¿Qué esperaba decir? Ni siquiera había pensado en las palabras que les diría, aquellas que dirían que les decía adiós para siempre. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba esa seguridad que le había acompañado desde ayer, después de ensayar al piano con Edward?

_Cobarde _pensó, mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir al ver a su madre a la cara. Buscó algo en su mente, alguna forma de decirles que moriría dentro de unas semanas. Pero no podía. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de cruzar el umbral para ver a la cara a su madre. Sí, definitivamente debió haberlo hecho por teléfono.

Tratando de olvidar mientras tanto la preocupación que le embargaba, se preguntó internamente porque no estaba maldiciendo a Edward. Se supone que el era el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Por él iba a abrazar a su madre una última vez, por él iba a decir indirectamente que estaba a punto de morir. Pero no sentía ninguna rabia, ningún deseo de pegarle. Sólo sentía una extraña sensación en la parte inferior del estómago, que su mente no lograba darle nombre. Tal vez porque en realidad no deseaba saber realmente de que se trataba…

La puerta se abrió súbitamente después de unos mullidos pasos y después de lo que le parecieron horas a Bella. Ante ella, apareció una señora bastante parecida a ella: el cabello castaño, los ojos color avellana, la piel pálida, la figura baja. La diferencia era que su madre tenía el cabello más corto, sus ojos se veían más cansados y los estragos de la edad empezaban a hacerle mella. Sin embargo, por más cansados que parecían, sus ojos se abrieron de repente por la sorpresa de ver a una hija que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Bella?- la sorpresa se evaporó tan rápido como había llegado, para dar paso a una alegría que hizo que sus ojos cobraran vida de nuevo.-¡Hija! Ay Dios, ¿pero que haces todavía ahí parada! ¿Acaso no vas a abrazarme?

Sentir los brazos de su madre, abrazándola, fue como volver a comer algo que uno amaba y hacía mucho no comía. Fue algo tan tierno y tan dulce, una sensación que casi había olvidado. Le hizo recordar tantas cosas… que las lágrimas casi vuelven a aflorar, de nuevo.

-Hola mamá.- fue lo único que pudo murmurar cuando por fin se separaron. Su madre simplemente le sonrió, completamente encantada. Le pidió que cerrara la puerta detrás de ella y que esperara en la sala mientras le daba un vaso de agua.

Su casa seguía exactamente igual: los sillones viejos pero increíblemente cómodos de un color verde, el casi inservible televisor delante de ella, la colección impresionante de fotos de Bella incluyendo la niñez. Incluso las viejas y horrible cortinas con holanes seguían allí. Bella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de nuevo como una niña pequeña. Tantos recuerdos…

Finalmente, su madre regresó con un vaso de agua aunque en realidad Bella creía que solamente había buscado una excusa para ir a la cocina y recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa de ver a su hija de nuevo frente a sus ojos. Se sentó al lado de ella, mirándola a los ojos, aún sin terminar de creer que Bella estuviera ahí.

-Y bueno, hija, ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo? ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de lo estúpido que es tu marido?

-En realidad, sólo venía a visitarte madre. Te extrañaba, y como no estaba muy lejos de aquí, pues decidí venir a verte.

Para no saber realmente lo que iba a decir, Bella pensaba que no era un mal comienzo. No cuadraba esa razón sobre el porque no había ido a visitarla antes pero al menos era algo. Le sonrió, rezando que su sonrisa se viera lo más feliz posible.

Su madre siempre había sido una persona extremadamente observadora. En especial, en cuanto se refería a su única hija. Siempre sabía sus estados de ánimo: cuando alguien le gustaba, cuando algo le molestaba, cuando mentía… aunque lo último no era un gran don. Todos siempre comentaban que su cara en totalmente un libro abierto y así lo creía ella también. Sin embargo, si su madre se había dado cuenta de que mentía, no lo había revelado. Simplemente le sonrió y le comentó lo feliz que estaba de que fuera a visitarla.

Ambas empezaron a platicar sobre lo que les había pasado a ambas. Al parecer, su madre había tantas cosas desde que su hija se había casado hacía ya tres años. Había logrado cumplir muchas de las cosas que había deseado desde que Bella tenía dieciséis años. Y ella se alegraba mucho de que hubiera logrado cumplir sus metas. No había notado antes lo mucho que extrañaba todo eso. La alegría en los ojos de su madre, el extraño olor que sólo había olido dentro de aquella casa, escuchar los extraños y locos relatos de su madre… todo eso lo había olvidado cuando se había casado con Jacob. Lo había dejado todo, absolutamente todo lo que le hacía feliz, para tener una vida miserable. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Era tan bueno volver a visitar esa casa de nuevo…

Después de una o dos horas en donde su madre no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo que había hecho, llegó la parte difícil.

-Pero, ya basta de mi cielo, ya basta. Tú no has abierto la boca desde que has llegado. Vamos, cuéntame, ¿qué te ha pasado últimamente?

No le tomó ni siquiera un minuto descubrir que no había hecho absolutamente nada productivo, inquietante o divertido estos últimos días. Hacía mucho que no hacía nada de eso. Pero Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo y empezó a contarle sobre lo que deseaba hacer, sobre Alice y sobre sus dibujos. Sobre el libro que trataba de escribir cada vez que Edward no se aparecía y finalmente, sobre la portada de la revista Glimmer.

-Sí, el otro día alguien me comentó que te había visto en la portada de esa revista. Sobre que tenías un amante (un tal Diego Hill)…

Bella suspiró. Apostaba a que nadie le había comentado a su madre sobre la revista: de seguro estaba escondida en algún rincón de la habitación de su madre.

-Todo lo que haya dicho esa revista no es cierto. Apenas si conozco a Diego Hill… simplemente analizó unos dibujos míos. Y lo de la obra de teatro fue un mal entendido. Si trató de besarme pero yo no quise y lo alejé. No sé de donde sacan eso del "triángulo amoroso"…

-Y te creo hija. Pero entonces, si dices que en la obra de teatro intentó besarte, quiere decir que le gustas, Bella. – suspiró ante el comentario: sabía que su madre tenía razón.

-Tal vez. Pero a mi no me gusta, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Soy una mujer casada…

Su madre levantó una ceja, aunque Bella no comprendió porque. Generalmente, su madre sólo lo hacía cuando creía que algo de lo que había dicho su hija era mentira, o ocultaba algo. Repasó sus palabras, tratando de encontrar la razón.

-Bella, pareces cambiada. Y no solamente lo digo porque hace tres años que no te veo, si no porque parece que estás brillando. Pareces, te ves y te oyes más feliz. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, te oías deprimida y sola. Pero ahora que te veo, parece que algo ha cambiado. Ese brillo sólo se da cuando estas enamorada. Y es obvio que no me refiero a tu marido.

Le tomó unos segundos digerir lo que su madre acababa de decir. Parpadeó, confundida, cuando por fin lo captó.

_Rayos._

-Vamos hija, soy tu madre. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. ¿Quién es?

Titubeó. ¿De que estaba hablando su madre? Tal vez su madre era observadora, pero no creía que estuviera enamorada. Probablemente la veía con otros ojos después de tres años o tal vez era la felicidad que le hacía ver diferente a su hija. En cualquiera de los casos, a Bella le extraño. ¿Qué ella estaba enamorada? ¿De dónde sacaba eso? No estaba enamorada de Diego Hill, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de que le agradara. Pero no tardó mucho en descubrir sobre a quien se refería su madre. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Sólo se le ocurría una persona la opción le daba miedo y otra extraña sensación de gusto, por partes iguales. Sus manos empezaron a sudar, mientras que dentro de su cuerpo la inundaba una sensación calida.

-Todavía no estoy segura de si me gusta.- comentó, mirándose las manos y sonrojándose como una colegiala.- En realidad, no deseo que me guste.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Reneé, con verdadera curiosidad. Bella no se atrevió a mirar su rostro por medio a lo que podía ver en él.- Si es por eso de que estás casada, déjame decirte que hace mucho debiste haberte divorciado.

-En realidad, no es por eso. El problema es que él…- meditó un momento, decidiendo que palabra usar.- es demasiado bueno para ser real. Y aparte, no creo que sea exactamente bueno para mí.

-No me digas que es un artista involucrado con las drogas.

-No para nada. En realidad, es un tipo bueno, si dejas aparte de que es un poco voluble y orgulloso. Pero de ahí en adelante lo es todo: guapo, inteligente, gracioso y de vez en cuando tierno. Puede ser muy frío a veces pero creo que es porque no quiere que nadie lo hiera.

Su madre rió, encantada. No sabía porque reía. Si tan sólo supiera que aquel que ella mencionaba era un vampiro…

-Entonces, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te enamores de él? Si has dicho que no es porque eres una mujer casada…

-Yo… yo no lo sé. Tengo tanto miedo, madre, tanto miedo. No sé porque, pero le tengo terror a volver a enamorarme.

Bien, había mentido descaradamente, eso era cierto, pero confiaba en que su madre no pensara que mentía, si no que en realidad era por la confusión de estar verdaderamente enamorada. Claro que sabía porque temía enamorarse de él: porque era su ángel de la muerte personal. Pero claro que no se lo iba a decir a su madre. Aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo decirle a su madre que iba a morir en menos de unas cuantas semanas. Mientras Bella trataba de no delatar su nerviosismo, su madre meditó antes lo que iba a decir.

-Tal vez sea que tienes miedo a volver a pasar lo que te pasó con Jacob. Deberías atender con un psicólogo: tienes que superar ese dilema, ya sabes.

-Si lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Me es tan difícil dejarme llevar por la situación y ya…

-¿Y a que te referías a que no estabas segura de si fuera totalmente una buena influencia para ti?

-No sé. El hace cosas tan radicales, tan geniales… y yo sólo me la paso leyendo en casa y viendo tele. Aparte, digamos que le gusta romper las reglas de vez en cuando…

Su madre volvió a reír, estresándola más.

-Cielo, deberías dejarte llevar, solamente. Si estás enamorada de él, simplemente deja que pase. Dentro de muy poco sabrás, si es que no sabes, que una queda tan cansada tratando de amar a alguien que al final termina haciéndolo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Y si es el "elegido" entonces no lo dejes ir.

* * *

-Alice, no creo que esto- hizo un gesto que abarcaba todo el vestido.- sea exactamente mi estilo.

-Y probablemente tienes razón, pero independientemente de si es tu estilo o no, creo que te queda muy bien.- Alice tenía una sonrisa gigante pintada en su rostro, aplaudiendo de vez en cuando alegremente. Aunque generalmente la alegría y la energía de Alice contagiaban a Bella, esta vez sólo la estresaba y molestaba.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Bella mientras esta se probaba un vestido azul que Alice le había regalado. Al parecer (por lo poco que le había entendido a Alice después de hablar demasiado rápido) había pensado en ella en cuánto lo había visto. En realidad a Bella le gustaba e incluso le parecía que era realmente hermoso, pero era algo que nunca admitiría en frente de su mejor amiga. Era largo y de un color celeste precioso, que combinaba muy bien con su piel. Tenía escote pero bastante discreto, para el gusto de Bella.

-Gracias, Supongo que si me queda bien.- se paró enfrente del espejo, admirándose. Generalmente, era raro que se pusiera algo que Alice le regalara. Pero debido a que era una de las cosas que había puesto en su lista había decidido que la maquillara y vistiera a su gusto. Y ahora que se admiraba enfrente del espejo, le gustaba lo que veía. Realmente se veía hermosa, justo como había dicho Alice.

-Es hermoso, sí, pero ¿no has pensado para que necesito este vestido? Si Jacob se volviera a acordar de mi existencia y me llevara a otra aburrida cena no llevaría este vestido: es demasiado lindo para él.

-No sé Bella, puedes usarlo para muchas cosas. Cuando salgas conmigo, cuando salgas al antro, cuando salgas con otros chicos…

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo, mientras Alice seguía con la lista de cosas que podía hacer con el vestido enfocándose en "salir con otros chicos". Mientras seguía hablando, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la voz de Alice era casi inhumanamente hermosa. Al parecer, ella y Edward tenían la capacidad de sonar como si estuvieran cantando cada vez que hablaban. Sin embargo, Alice se calló súbitamente cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Sacó el celular de su bolsa, y haciendole a señas a Bella de que la disculpara, salió a contestar.

Cuando finalmente regresó, se le veía bastante emocionada.

-Lo siento Bells, pero tengo que dejarte. Al parecer, Jasper esta libre hoy y me esta esperando en un restaurante. De todos modos, te veo pronto, ¿OK? Y trata de encontrar una razón para usar ese vestido. ¡Te ves preciosa en él!- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Nos vemos, cariño!- gritó antes de salir por la puerta frontera.

Bella suspiró. Deseaba que Alice se hubiera quedado más tiempo: deseaba hablar con alguien y dejar de sentirse tan sola. Esa sensación la había abandonado un poco después de regresar de hablar con su madre (conversación que terminó abruptamente cuando Bella se despidió de su madre amable y dulcemente después de la conversación extraña) pero aún sentía esa sensación. Sin embargo, tratando de sentirse mejor, buscó un disco con música lenta que tenía por ahí guardado y lo puso en el estéreo. Le sorprendió oír la primera canción.

Era "Flighttless Bird, American Mouth" de Iron and Wine. La canción que había bailado con Jacob la primera vez que se besaron…

Se empezó a balancear al ritmo de la canción. Adoraba tanto esa canción y hacía tanto que no la escuchaba. No sabía bailar, pero no le importó empezar a bailar torpemente al lento ritmo del canción todavía recordando esos momentos felices que había vivido con Jacob en los primeros años. Cerró los ojos, mientras disfrutaba moverse al ritmo de la canción, tratando de olvidarlo todo. Tratando de olvidar incluso quien era. Estuvo así toda la canción hasta que finalmente alguien pausó el disco cuando estaba a punto de continuar la siguiente canción.

-No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan mala bailando.- comentó una voz en tono bromista no muy lejos de ella. Abrió los ojos. Era, por supuesto, Edward de nuevo, que lograba llegar en aquellos momentos en donde estaba más sentimental. No esperaba que no llegara, en realidad, supo inmediatamente que lo había estado esperando inconscientemente toda la canción. Sonrió ante el comentario bromista.

-Si, soy muy mala bailando. Pero no me importa. Simplemente adoro esta canción. Es tan dulce…

-Tengo que admitir que tu gusto por la música no es para nada mala. A mi también me gusta mucho esa canción, pero yo si sé bailar.

-Supongo que tener tanto siglos.- procuró hacer énfasis en tantos siglos, sabiendo que le molestaría a Edward.- por ahí andando como inmortal deben ayudar a aprender como bailar.

-No tengo tantos siglos como tu crees. No soy tan viejo… aún soy un inmortal joven.

Bella rió, provocando que Edward levantara una ceja.

-Por supuesto, se te nota. Perdona la ignorancia de una pobre e ignorante mortal.- hizo una reverencia burlona.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos mientras lo hacía.

-No cambies el tema, Swan. El punto aquí es que no sabes bailar, para nada.- sonrió en la última oración, con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que le cortó la respiración por un momento.

-Bueno, entonces si soy tan mala, ¿Por qué no me enseñas a bailar, señor soy-mejor-que-tu-en-todo?

-Ya era hora de que lo pidieras. Vamos, salgamos al patio, ahí hay más espacio.- le tomó la mano gentilmente y la jaló en dirección al patio y volvió a reproducir la canción en su camino hacia allá. Bella suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo…

Cuando finalmente Edward encontró el "lugar perfecto" puso sus manos en la cintura de Bella, suavemente, como si fuera una blasfemia poner las manos en la cintura de una mujer. Ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, tratando de evitar sonrojarse. Ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente, al suave ritmo de la canción, hasta que Edward paró abruptamente.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver que puedo hacer por ti. Sólo… intenta dejarte llevar por el ritmo de la música suavemente. No como lo hacías allá dentro, si no al mismo ritmo que yo. Como… como si fuéramos uno solo.

Intentó copiar a Edward, concentrarse de verdad en lo que le decía. Pero no podía. Al parecer, no podía bailar con él como si fueran uno solo. Bella suspiró y se sonrojó, mientras Edward negaba la cabeza continuamente. Finalmente, después de otros dos minutos más, regresó a poner la misma canción en la estereo, mientras pensaba como decirle a Edward que esto simplemente no estaba funcionando. Sin embargo, él tenía pensado algo completamente diferente.

-¿Sabes que? Me he dado cuenta que simplemente no sirves para la danza. Así que, propongo hacer esto.- la levantó, como si fuera una simple muñeca, e hizo que pusiera sus pies en los zapatos de él. Ahora estaban mucho más cerca el uno del otro, las caras a unos centímetros de rozarse, viéndose a los ojos. Vio que Edward formulaba un par de palabras, pero Bella no le puso atención. La sensación hormigueante por todo su cuerpo, el suave roce de ambos cuerpos, el aliento del vampiro sobre su rostro…

Sinceramente, a ella le gustaba más aquella forma de bailar que la anterior. No sólo porque estaba más cerca de Edward (se odiaba a sí misma por aceptar que le gustaba estar así de cerca de él) si no también porque disfrutaba moverse con gracia por si misma, aunque fuera entre comillas. Edward si que bailaba bien, aunque ella sabía que bailaría bien y no solamente estaba presumiendo. Al parecer, ser un vampiro implicaba ser perfecto en todo. No había conocido persona (o criatura más perfecta) exceptuando a Alice, que también era perfecta en todo.

-Debimos haber hecho esto desde el principio.- murmuró Bella.- Así es mucho más fácil.

-Cierto. Y así no te mueves como si fueras un saco de patatas en un terremoto.

Ambos se rieron ante la comparación, en parte porque era muy cierta. El cuerpo del vampiro tembló por la risa, haciendo que Bella sonriera. Se sentía en una extraña burbuja de felicidad, de dónde no quería salir en un buen rato. Tenía esa sensación de estar anestesiada: de estar soñando, de estar en un mundo perfecto…

Bella cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar su mente. No podía permanecer así. Tenía que separarse, decirle a Edward que estaba cansada e irse a dormir. Pero por alguna razón, algo muy dentro de ella no quería hacerlo, no quería separarse de ella. Eran tantas sensaciones a la vez que la aturdían como nunca antes. Debía de hacerlo, pero no podía. Todo era tan estúpidamente confuso…

-Y ¿se puede saber porque estás tan…. Arreglada esta noche?- preguntó, sin embargo, no mirándola a los ojos. Estaba evitando su mirada chocolate, viendo un punto a lo lejos.

-Una amiga me regaló un vestido y mientras me lo probaba me maquilló y arregló. Estaba a punto de irme a cambiar cuando llegaste tú.

-Me arreglo de haber llegado antes de que te cambiaras. Es raro ver a Isabella Swan más bella de lo que ya es.

Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas. De repente, con esas últimas palabras, toda duda se disipó y fueron sustituidas por las palabras de su madre:

"_Si estás enamorada de él, simplemente deja que pase. Dentro de muy poco sabrás, si es que no sabes, que una queda tan cansada tratando de amar a alguien que al final termina haciéndolo."_

Y así fue. No le importo por un momento si estaba mal, o si no debía hacerlo. Simplemente se dejo llevar, tal como su madre había dicho, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Ya nada era confuso…

* * *

_Interesantemente ridículo _

En un muro no muy lejano a dónde Edward y la humana bailaban, una figura estaba sentada en un rincón, observando como la pareja se movía graciosamente por el patio. Alzó una ceja, enojada ante tal estupidez. ¿Es que acaso Edward había perdido todo el razonamiento del que tanto se enorgullecía? ¿Qué clase de vampiro bailaba con una humana?

Suspiró, tratando de controlarse. Tal era su rabia que las ramas del árbol al lado de ella empezaron a temblar, pero se controló justo a tiempo. Ella pensaba que era tal su rabia que podía derribar toda la casa en un solo momento, pero trataba de controlarse para que eso no pasara. No quería que la "pareja" supiera que estaba ahí, viéndolos. Pero era tan difícil controlar los celos que la invadían por todo el cuerpo…

Se pasó un mechón de su precioso pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, tratando de encontrar al menos una razón para lo que aquel vampiro hacía. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? ¿Qué encontraba bello en aquella humana? Era obvio que le gustaba, si no es que ya le había empezado a amar. Era sólo una frágil mortal, una vida que se podía evaporar en cualquier instante. En cambio, ella era una gloriosa inmortal, incluso más bella que la mayoría de las vampiros. Ella podía darle todo a Edward, absolutamente todo, pero en cambio, había escogido una estúpida e ignorante mortal. Se mordió el labio, de nuevo tratando de controlar los celos.

_¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?_

No lo sabía, y probablemente nunca lo sabría. ¿Qué habría dado ella para estar entre los brazos de aquel vampiro? ¿Acaso no había soñado siempre en que la viera de esa forma, en que la tratara de esa forma? Pero siempre había recibido un rechazo tras el otro, siempre. Nunca había sido, y probablemente nunca lo sería. Maldito Edward Cullen. Maldita humana. Pero al menos, sabía que toda aquella injusticia no se iba a quedar así. Se levantó, asqueada de ver a ambos bailar. Les dio la espalda a ambos, llena de una rabia que creía no podría soportar por mucho más tiempo.

Y saltó fuera de la casa, hacia la oscuridad, dejando atrás la casa.

_Maldito Edward Cullen…_

**Mmm, creo que me quedo bien la escena del baile, lo que es bueno, porque ya es el último momento de tranquilidad para ambos (pero no el último tierno y lindo) Supongo que algunas ya tienen alguna idea de quien es la extraña vampiresa celosa y me encantaría oír su comentario sobre quien creen que es. Si ya sé que una parte se parece a la última escena de la primera peli pero les puedo asegurar de que la vampiresa no es Victoria. Lo bueno es que desde aquí ya empieza la verdadera historia porque ya muchas cosas se van a aclarar y por supuesto, ya llega la buena parte. **

**Como sea, ¡ya saben que espero con muchísimas ansias sus reviews! Y claro, como siempre, por cada review un preview del siguiente capítulo. Ah, y por cierto, ¿se podrían pasar por mi encuesta en mi perfil? Es sólo una pregunta y quiero saber su opinión.**

**¡Gracias por leer esta loca historia!**

**P.D: A todas las lindisimas lectoras anónimas que dejan sus reviews generalmente les contesto por medio de un review, así que chequen los reviews.**

**Stadropper ;)**


	14. Mensaje

Hola!

Realmente siento muchísimo no haber subido un nuevo capítulo de este fan-fic en un año, pero tengo buenas razones para ello. Para empezar, hace mucho que se me ha bajado el fanatismo por Crepúsculo y se me ha bajado tanto que hasta ni ganas me dan de escribir más sobre Bella y Edward. Sin embargo, he recordado últimamente sobre lo lindos y amables que fueron todos en sus reviews, y he decidido acabarla. No sé realmente para cuando, pero espero que pronto. Pienso terminar primero todos los capítulos que me faltan y luego empezare a subirlos uno por uno otra vez.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y lamento mucho no haber subido nada en tanto tiempo.


End file.
